


Mastering His Touch

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alcohol, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Babies, Ballet, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Beaches, Belly Rubs, Best, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breathplay, Breeding, Chair Sex, Champagne, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Collars, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, Feeding, Feminization, Fire, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hair, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Sex, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In Public, Insatiable, Insecurity, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Knotting, Lace Panties, Life Partners, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marathon Sex, Marking, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW Art, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Panties, Paris (City), Passion, Past Character Death, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Post-Wedding, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Psychological Trauma, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Room Service, Rough Sex, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stamina, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Table Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vicchan - Freeform, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Writer Victor Nikiforov, can you blame him really tho, in which Victor Nikiforov is Usami Akihiko, needy yuuri, unprotected sex, wedding presents, whiny yuuri, yuuri just can't stop riding that dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is wealthy beyond belief and can buy absolutely everything he wants, including a gorgeous omega slave to fulfill his every desire. Katsuki Yuuri needs someone to take care of him both financially and emotionally after losing his entire family. It's a match-made in heaven despite their sinful explorations in the bedroom. Love isn't required between them, but it's something they both desperately want. Can a relationship forced from necessity become something more?Read on to find out how the two navigate these exciting and intense power dynamics together.Updates *every* Tuesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another multi-chapter fic courtesy of victurius and plisetskytrash! Please come find updates, thoughts, and interact with us on our [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! We hope you enjoy!

At 28 years old, Victor Nikiforov was on top of the world. Not only was he famous for hitting the New York Times’ bestselling list for over 10 of his publications, but he also wrote several very successful lines of Boy Love novels. These facts had got him very far in life; he was rich and successful. But most of all, the cherry on top of the metaphorical cake, was that he was an alpha which made his life very easy indeed. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted, and there was never any expectations or restrictions due to his gender. Victor had wanted to be a writer from a young age, so he became a writer.

Being such a prolific author for the last 10 years had kept him very busy though, plus, he’d got his masters degree in English and American Literature, so that meant that he hadn’t really had much time for himself and his needs as an alpha. That was why he found himself looking for a ‘mail order bride’—the equivalent of a modern-day ‘sex slave’. These betas and omegas were voluntarily sold for services such as marriage and sex or for tasks such as housework. By law, they became the property of their new owner, and all their rights were handed over to their ‘master’. Sometimes these slaves found misfortune in a poor owner, but the majority of them were treated very well—often sold to rich alphas and spoilt.  It was a little old fashioned, but when was Victor ever going to find time to go out and find love with an omega when he was so busy all the time?

He’d just gotten back from a successful world book tour and he had nothing planned for the next 18 months aside from finishing his latest novel (which was mostly done) and writing the next three installments of his popular BL series. So, he figured that it was an excellent time to have a really serious think about what he wanted from a partner.

Well, Victor had always known he was gay. It was something that came naturally to him and he’d never had any conflict over this fact. He was already estranged from his family as they didn’t approve of him being a writer and living in New York instead of staying in Russia and taking over the family business, so he didn’t have to deal with any backlash from that. The more Victor thought about it, the more he decided that having an omega as a mate would be the right choice for him. Why have a beta when he could have someone who was designed to satisfy him?

After a little research, he discovered that he wasn’t very interested in a white, American omega. He would much prefer one who was Asian as that’s what he found himself admiring over and over as he flicked through the many websites. It wasn’t that he didn’t like American omegas, but he would much prefer someone who didn’t know who he was—and anyone within the USA or Europe was definitely not a choice… He was far too famous.

He had never really broken into the Japanese market outside of his BL novels, but he wrote under a pseudonym for them, so his identity was private. He very much doubted anyone would have heard of him so far away from home. So out of all the Asian countries he browsed, Japan became his top choice.

That was how Victor found himself on his private jet and making his way over to Japan where there was an omega auction being held for that weekend. Buying an omega from one of these auctions seemed like the fastest way to find a connection with someone. These omegas were hand-picked and were advertised as being the best of the best. Victor was sure that there would be someone there for him.

***

Life always found a way to surprise Katsuki Yuuri. When he had presented as an omega at 14, it had surprised his family and himself, since the rest of them were entirely comprised of betas. When he was 16 and his entire family died in a fire which burned down their onsen leaving Yuuri to fend for himself, well, it had more shocked than surprised him honestly. Either way, when Katsuki Yuuri had been asked at school what he wanted to be when he grew up, his answer never would have been ‘a virgin male omega whose only choice was to be sold to the highest bidder’. Not even close—Yuuri had wanted to be a dancer.

Yet, here he stood at 18. He was being shown off to many people in the live omega auction which took place in a shady part of Hokkaido. Many prospective buyers had inspected him, asked questions of him to the proprietor, and were generally letting off interested and aroused scents around him. Yuuri tried to maintain his composure instead of vomiting from nerves like he wanted to.

It wouldn’t be long now until he was owned completely by someone else. Whilst Yuuri was glad his finances and wellbeing would be taken care of - something he’d been struggling with for two years now - he was also anxious at the prospect of who his master would be. He hoped they were young at least and not one of the old, wrinkling alphas who watched him from afar.

“Time to start the bidding!” a man called out behind him and Yuuri gulped.

_Here we go._

He locked eyes with an alpha who made his breath catch. He had beautiful silver hair and piercing sapphire eyes. A masterpiece of an alpha. He hadn’t seen him before when he was being examined, but he couldn’t look away now. Yuuri heard the values called and watched as the alpha raised his hand. Yuuri looked around nervously. The other alphas were leering at him, making him start to squirm uncomfortably, but that one alpha kept looking at him and it made Yuuri feel calmer. He silently begged him with his eyes for that alpha to buy him. He was everything the other alphas were not: young, attractive, and looking at Yuuri like he wanted to eat him alive instead of wanting to sadistically hurt him.

The value called higher and Yuuri was surprised at how high the number had climbed and for a second he panicked, wondering if the stranger would not go that high. Though Yuuri need not have worried as the silver-haired alpha raised his hand again and, before he could fully process what was happening, the alpha was smirking as the other man’s hands fell away. Yuuri had been sold to the higher bidder.

That man was Victor Nikiforov. He smirked again as he met the eyes of the omega behind the glass.

 _You’re mine,_ he mouthed with a smile.

Yuuri gulped.

***

Despite Yuuri's concerns, within hours of being purchased, he found himself on a private aeroplane and so far everything seemed to be going surprisingly well. Aside from the fact that he had never left the country before or been on a plane, so he was a little nervous. He was also alarmed to hear that his new owner was talking primarily in Russian and the omega realised that was where he would most likely be living.

Victor had boarded the young omega onto the plane as quickly as possible and with minimal talking. He didn't want to delay their journey home in any way. He had grabbed all the paperwork, signed everything he needed to that would let him legally take him out of the country. He realised that it wasn't until he was sat opposite the omega that he finally spoke to him.

“What's your name?” he asked in English. It had been one of his selling points that this omega spoke in English, but Victor was yet to hear it. He hoped he hadn't been ripped off. He should have checked really, but it wasn't a huge concern. He would teach him Russian anyway. However, having a mutual language would make things so much easier. The paperwork had all been in Japanese which he couldn't read so Victor was none the wiser to his first name, only that his surname was now legally Nikiforov.

Yuuri sighed in relief as he understood the question. He was so worried about his new owner as Yuuri didn't speak a word of Russian. _At least we can talk to each other,_ he told himself as he fidgeted in his seat and stared down at his hands.

“Yuuri,” he finally muttered in a timid voice, his eyes finally flickering up to meet his new owner’s icy blue stare. That gaze should have felt cold given the colour, but if anything, Yuuri’s skin warmed from the feeling. He couldn’t look away. “What would you like me to call you?”

“My name is Victor Nikiforov. It is the name you have been given too. You may call me Vitya. It's nice to meet you Yuuri Nikiforov.” He smiled as he said it. Victor was so completely pleased with his purchase in every way. The omega was undeniably beautiful and he was already reacting so beautifully to him. He really hoped that they would be a good fit. He had seen him and immediately wanted him, there was something about him that just felt like the right choice.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Vit-ya,” Yuuri replied meekly, struggling a little with the foreign-sounding word on his tongue. He wondered if he would be able to pick up Russian easily or not. It was such a harsh language compared to Japanese and Yuuri struggled with his ‘r’s and ‘l’s in English enough as it was. “May I ask you a question, _danna-sama?”_

“Of course. I hope we'll be asking each other many questions to get to know each other.” He smiled.

“Where will I be living now?” Yuuri questioned with a slight tilt of his head. “I’ve never been outside of Japan before. Do you live in Russia?”

“We are on our way home now, you will be living with me. I live in New York. I've been living there for 10 years now. I left home at 18 too,” he divulged, hoping to show the omega that he understood what it was like to move to a strange country at his age.

“America?” Yuuri replied, a little puzzled. That had not been what he expected, but at least he already knew the spoken language there. “I’ve heard good things about New York. I’m sure it will be a nice experience.” He ducked his head into a bow. “Thank you, _Vitya_ - _sama_.”

“Well, I hope so. I'm hoping we can be really happy together!” Victor replied with a heart-shaped smile. “I'm pretty excited. I've never had an omega before.”

Surprise sprung onto Yuuri’s previously blank face. “There will be no other omegas with us?” Yuuri was under the impression that a wealthy man like Victor would have a wide selection of omegas to choose from. Since he was young and handsome, Yuuri didn’t understand his need to buy an omega unless he wanted something specific like a virgin. The omega thought Victor had just been bored with his current collection and was looking for a tighter ass to fuck—clearly he was wrong.

“Why…” he trailed off, unable to bring the words to his lips.

“Why what?” Victor asked, a little baffled at Yuuri's response.

Yuuri gulped. “Why me?”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “You were the most beautiful boy there, clearly, and you seemed so sweet. I was looking for someone exactly like you. You're perfect. I would have been crazy to pick anyone else.”

Yuuri’s whole face heated. He ducked his head down, trying to hide it from Victor, but on their small and private plane, there was nowhere to hide. “T-thank you,” he stuttered out, not wanting to displease his new alpha by ignoring him.

Victor licked his lips at Yuuri's response. His blush was gorgeous.  “You're very pretty,” he complimented him, unable to look away. “Being perfectly honest, I don't know what to expect from our relationship, but I want you to know early on what I expect from you.”

Yuuri nodded. Expectations he understood; he’d been riddled with those all his life. “I will do my best to please you, alpha,” Yuuri stated evenly, puffing his chest out a little with confidence.

“I know we're strangers, but I want to get to know you. You belong to me. And I'd like to claim you in every way I can. That means I want you to try and I promise I'll try too. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy together. So, I expect you to eventually let me claim you and I expect you to satisfy me in other ways that aren't just sexual.

“You will be my travel partner, my muse, my friend and in the future, the bearer of my children. I haven't brought you just to be my slave. I want you to be mine in every way that two people can. I'm sorry if that's not what you expected. But do you think you can do that, Yuuri? Can you try and love me? In exchange, I will take care of your every need, you will be cherished and spoilt; you will never go hungry and you'll never be lonely.”

If Yuuri had a tail then it would have been wagging. He couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was he being bought as a companion rather than a mere sex slave, but the rich, handsome alpha was hoping for romance… for love. Heart pounding, Yuuri nodded his head and flashed Victor a happy grin. “I’d be honoured to be yours, alpha. In every way.”

***

Once the plane touched down, Yuuri was thrown into a chaos of bright lights, crowds, and honking vehicles. Victor was at his side the entire time, placing a guiding and firm hand to the small of his back until they reached a beautiful, black sports car parked outside and waiting for them. Yuuri’s mouth dropped open when he saw Victor holding the passenger door open for him.

“This is your car?”

The alpha merely flashed him a predatory grin and gestures for him to get inside. Yuuri was not in a position to decline.

After a short ride from the airport, Yuuri found himself being driven up to a barrier buried in a skyscraper building in the heart of Manhattan. Victor flashed a smile to the member of staff behind the counter and the barrier was raised immediately.

Victor pulled up to a space marked with his surname and was soon manoeuvring Yuuri out of the car and into an elevator. He pulled a key card from his pocket and swiped it against the touch pad.

“A key for an elevator?” Yuuri queried, clearly puzzled.

“A key for the penthouse,” Victor replied with a wink.

Yuuri held his breath throughout the ride which was a lot longer than any elevator ride he’d ever been on. When the doors finally opened, Yuuri couldn’t contain his audible gasp.

Victor’s penthouse was _enormous._

There were two floors at least that Yuuri could see. The first floor looked open-planned with a modern black and white kitchen on his left and a grey, minimalist living room on the right. There were a few wooden doors which he desperately wanted to open and explore, but he tried to hold back.

Eyes darted to and fro marking each new discovery with awe. There was a small upright piano—did Victor play? At the top of the stairs on the second floor, Yuuri saw an open door which led to a room filled with books and what looked like a computer. Was that a study? Did Victor work from home?

Mind racing, Yuuri took a step forward and his eyes settled on the most fantastic of all. The view. Across the room, there were huge windows which stretched from the floor to the ceiling and gave an incredible view of the New York City skyline. Yuuri could make out the Empire State Building in the distance. Would Victor take him? He’d always wanted to go.

His eager heart wouldn’t rest and so he finally turned to Victor to look for instruction, for guidance, with a mixture of shock, awe, and desperation in his eyes. If Victor hadn’t been so vulnerable with him on the plane, Yuuri might have worried, but he had a good feeling about Victor. Victor was going to take care of him.

***

For some reason, Victor felt slightly nervous as he started to show Yuuri around the penthouse—he wanted to impress him. This would be the omegas new home so he hoped that he would settle here, having him uncomfortable or unhappy was not an option for an alpha like Victor. He wanted to fully give into his alpha instincts for Yuuri, and that meant this being Yuuri's home and Victor taking care of all of Yuuri’s wants and needs.

He had prepared a bedroom in anticipation of an omega arriving, as he wasn't sure how comfortable his new omega would feel being claimed right away, so he led him up the stairs to show him inside. He thought it would be a good idea to have a private space for him, where he could relax if he needed downtime and to keep his possessions.

“Of course,” Victor was telling Yuuri, “I didn't know what you would like, so I tried to keep it a blank slate for you. Everything in here is new, but feel free to tell me if you don't like something and we can always change it for you.”

Victor pushed open the room and stepped aside, letting Yuuri see his new room for the first time. As explained, the decoration was minimal, the carpet new, the walls in a natural cream colour and empty of any artwork. But Victor had made the effort to get a few essentials he felt his new omega would need.

At the centre of the room was a brand new plush queen-sized bed with grey bedding and large silver cushions lined against the stunning headboard. There was a large wall mounted TV opposite it, a beautiful reading chair and lamp to the right. There was also a large desk which was piled with unopened electronics—Yuuri spied a laptop and a phone and other things that he did not understand.

Then to the left were two doors. The first door that was wide open showed off a large walk-in closet. The floor was lined with row after row of unopened bags and boxes which read designer names such as Gucci, Armani, Louboutin and many others. The room next to it was an ensuite bathroom with a large shower visible and a pretty sideboard with a huge mirror. Yuuri could see packets of unopened cosmetics and toiletries sitting on the side.

Victor turned to Yuuri, awaiting his reaction.

“This is…” the young omega began as his eyes swept over the grand bedroom. “This is too much, Vitya. I don’t need all of this!” He stepped forwards into the room and immediately approached the bed. He held the fabric of the thick, soft blanket draped over the end of it in his hand and rubbed it gently. _This would make the very best nest,_ Yuuri mused with a small, innocent smile.

“Not at all,” Victor replied with a smile, taking in the look of happiness on Yuuri’s face and letting himself drown in the feeling it gave him. The omega was undoubtedly pleased, and he looked surprised and dazed as he looked around the room. The smile on Yuuri’s face was beautiful and Victor wanted to see it every day. “Of course you need these things,” he insisted. “I’ll also have a credit card arranged for you, that way you’ll never be without cash if you want something.”

That caused Yuuri to spin around and stare at the man behind him because clearly, Victor had gone insane. “You can’t be serious? You barely know me. How do you know I won’t just like… I don’t know… Buy a car or something?” Yuuri questioned, his eyes narrowing at the ridiculous man in front of him. “You should be more careful with your money!”

“Well, if you want a car I can get you one, no problem!” He smiled widely. “I’ll go find you one now!” Victor walked off leaving Yuuri gaping at him.

“No, no!” Yuuri cried as he chased the alpha. “Don’t do that!”


	2. Chapter 2

After finally convincing Victor that no, Yuuri did not need a car, they had spent a nice evening talking about their lives over a bottle of wine. Once Yuuri was sufficiently tipsy, Victor had helped him to his own bedroom and left him alone for the night. The omega was a little disappointed that Victor hadn’t taken advantage of him… and also immediately swooning over his honourable behaviour.

_ What an alpha. _

The next morning, Yuuri had groggily awoken at 5 am. His mouth felt drier than a desert and he stumbled out of his room, blinking at the intrusive morning sun through the windows. He crept downstairs in search of a drink when he was struck hard in the chest by something that felt like it weighed a tonne.

“What the — ” Yuuri began but was cut off when something wet and massive began prodding at his face. He pushed at the furry intruder, completely bewildered, until he rubbed his eyes and got a better view.

It was a huge, brown poodle who was staring happily at Yuuri and panting loudly. It’s tongue was lolling out of its mouth and Yuuri was so caught off guard all he could do for a moment was stare.  _ How the hell did this dog get in here? _ Thinking it must have gotten into the wrong apartment by accident, Yuuri reached forward to check it for a collar and tag. He found one straight away and stared bemused at the inscription:

_ Makkachin Nikiforov _

So, it was Victor’s dog. Yuuri was so confused as to why he hadn’t met the pup beforehand, but he wasn’t complaining. Yuuri had always wanted a dog.

“Hey, how are you doing boy?” he asked with a bright smile. “Or… uh, girl. I guess I’ll just stick to ‘Makkachin’ for now.”

Upon hearing its name, the puppy began to wag its tail frantically and happily. Yuuri pushed himself to his feet and leaned over to shower the dog with scritches and pets. “How about we get you some treats, Makkachin?” Yuuri asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Yuuri led the pretty puppy to the kitchen and rummaged around for treats in the cupboard. Unbeknownst to him, the scuffle had awoken Victor who was watching the two of them interacting with a huge smile on his face.

***

Having Yuuri around was exactly what Victor needed. His home felt warmer and the presence of an omega brought a relaxing calm over his whole body. He felt much happier than he had in his entire life. Victor hadn’t realised how much he had been missing out on. He spent a lot of his time writing out fantasy romances within his boy love novels, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was in one of his own books.

Yuuri was polite, funny, and everything that he wanted in an omega. He was obedient and had taken to his new life very well. He always offered to help with meals and Victor was delighted to learn he was an excellent cook. He also took an active interest in a lot of things and Victor was happy to learn that he truly was excited about living in America. He had caught Yuuri looking out the window and staring interested down at the streets below several times. He was definitely going to take him out soon for some sightseeing, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him with too much too soon, so that could wait.

In the meantime, Victor brought him flowers every day, showered him with praise constantly, and overall, enjoyed his company. He longed for more, to hold him close at night, or to simply kiss his smile, but he didn’t want to scare him. Yuuri was only 18 after all and he had just moved across the world for Victor. The least he could do was to wait until the omega was ready, especially since some of his sexual preferences were somewhat an acquired taste. He was pretty sure he could terrify the man with some of the things he wanted to do to him. He decided it was best to wait.

***

It had been six days now since Victor had brought Yuuri home and the alpha’s apparent mental instability was only becoming clearer and clearer. He bought Yuuri anything he thought Yuuri might like and constantly asked Yuuri if there was anything he could do to improve his life here. He acted as though living in an expensive penthouse with an unlimited credit card in his pocket next to the keys to Victor’s Mercedes (much to Yuuri’s chagrin) wasn’t enough.

In short, Victor was insane.

Yet, one thing Yuuri had expected hadn’t happened yet: Victor hadn’t fucked him. Every night since he arrived, Victor escorted him to his bedroom, kissed his cheek good night, and then left. It was becoming a little frustrating. Yuuri had thought he was here to be fucked constantly until he was sore and uncomfortable, so he was relieved in some ways and yet there was a constant itch under his skin that he couldn’t get rid of.

So, that evening as they were eating butternut squash gnocchi across from each other at the crystal dining table, Yuuri decided to bring it up.

“Is there something wrong?” Yuuri asked, his voice quieter and less confident than he’d hoped for.

Victor looked up from his dinner. “Wrong?” he asked. “Of course not, Yuuri! Why would there be something wrong?”

“This isn’t…” Yuuri struggled to come up with the words to describe what he wanted to say. He dropped his fork down to his plate with a loud clang and a sigh. “Is this what my life is going to be like from now on? It’s just… It’s not what I expected.”

“Well…” Victor paused, trying to gauge if Yuuri was upset with him. “Mostly. I mean, I do travel a lot and you’ll come with me, but that won’t be until next year now. Are you bored?” he asked. Victor couldn’t believe he was only six days in and he was already disappointing his omega. He really liked Yuuri and he hoped they could have something special, but here Yuuri was looking nervous.

“I’m not bored.” Yuuri shook his head and looked down at his plate again, not wanting to admit he was sexually frustrated. “But, I mean… You said some things on the plane and now I just… I don’t know where I stand.”

Victor felt confused as he tried to think over their conversation. He had made it quite clear what he expected from Yuuri: companionship and… Victor couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face. “Yuuri… I…” He laughed. “Are you saying you want to have sex with me?” he asked, grinning at the young omega. It would make sense that Yuuri was thinking that way, after all, the ‘main’ job of an omega was sexual servitude, so it wasn’t completely unexpected — Victor had just been trying to let him settle in first before he sprung him with all his sexual deviances.

The blush that bloomed bright red on Yuuri’s face said it all. “It’s not… I just… I want…” He huffed. Why did he always struggle to say what he wanted to say? Yuuri took a deep breath this time and tried again. “I don’t want to be a virgin forever!” he finally blurted out, scrunching up his face in frustration. “And it’s hard being near you and not being satisfied.”

Victor was surprised at the words. He knew Yuuri was a virgin and that he was only 18, so he had expected him to be a lot more hesitant about losing his virginity. But in fact, the omega looked excited at the prospect. “Well, I’m ready to have sex with you anytime you like. I just wanted you to settle in first. I thought you might be nervous,” he admitted. “I should have asked you. I’m sorry. This is new to me.”

“I’m not saying right now…” Yuuri replied, feeling a little more hesitant now the prospect was finally on the table. “But, I don’t even get to sleep with you at night. It’s hard to spend all day around your scent and then try to sleep without it.” Yuuri shrugged. “I’m sorry, I’ve always been a bit… needy and clingy. I’m sorry if it’s a problem.”

Victor paused. The idea of seeing Yuuri clingy and affectionate was definitely something that he could get on board with. Maybe he should stop being so nervous about trying to please Yuuri and actually follow his instincts as an alpha. After spending a lifetime ignoring his alpha instincts, it was somewhat automatic to continue resisting them, but really,  Victor knew that he was being too cautious. Yuuri belonged to him, after all, and the omega knew what he had been bought for.

So instead of answering verbally, Victor stood and grabbed his food, then he placed the plate down next to Yuuri’s and sat down. He stabbed a piece of gnocchi and held it up to Yuuri, hovering the fork in front of his face. “Is this better, Yuuri?” he asked, glancing down at the man’s lips. “This is what you want, right? Me to give into my alpha?” he gently teased.

Feeling his cheeks flush even more, Yuuri merely nodded a little and leaned forward to open his mouth and wrap it around Victor’s fork. He maintained eye contact with the alpha as he did before finally pulling back and swallowing the morsel down. “Thank you, alpha.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he replied, before proceeding to feed Yuuri his entire plate of food. “If you’re happy to move forward, then would you like to sleep in with me tonight? You’re welcome in my bedroom,  _ our  _ bedroom, any time you like.”

Again, Yuuri nodded. “I’d like that a lot, Vitya,” he admitted in a demure tone. “I miss my alpha at night.”

Victor cleared his throat as heat flooded his body and made his cheeks warm. “I miss you at night too,” he admitted. “I know it’s only been a short amount of time, but I’m very fond of you already. I was right to choose you. You’re exactly what I wanted and so much more.”

A little whimper escaped Yuuri’s lips before he could stop it. “I’m glad you picked me. I hope I can make you happy.”

“You already do.” Victor smiled.

***

That night was different. Instead of Victor saying goodbye to Yuuri as their eyes started to droop, they both made their way to the master bedroom. The two of them prepared for bed and then climbed inside more than eagerly. The two gravitated towards each other into the centre of the bed.

Victor turned his TV on and put a movie on in the background, though the two of them didn’t watch it. They got comfortable snuggled close together and then before he could stop himself, Victor was scenting the side of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri let out a soft, contented purr as he felt the alpha’s presence so close and so intimate. It was everything he had been wishing for the last week or so and to finally have it was like a dream come true. Covered in the alpha’s scent, Yuuri was lulled into a deep sleep almost instantly.

When he heard Yuuri’s breaths slow and deepen, Victor looked over and smiled down at his omega. He dropped a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, pulled him closer, and then drifted off as well.

***

Victor was woken a few hours later by the soft sound of Yuuri whimpering. He opened his eyes and reached for him, concerned. At some point in the night, the omega had rolled over and was sleeping near the edge of the bed. Victor grabbed him gently and pulled him back into the middle, pulling Yuuri flush against him. Victor buried his face into the back of Yuuri’s neck and slowly began to scent him, he rubbed his face against the smooth expanse of skin there and sighed as he breathed in his natural scent. He hummed softly, satisfied as he relaxed and tried to softly comfort the omega.

The disturbing images of his nightmare had caused Yuuri to stir, but when he felt Victor’s warm presence so close and tender as he rubbed his alpha scent all over the young omega, Yuuri contentedly smiled. He let out a sigh of relief and his eyes fluttered awake.

“Vitya?” he mumbled sleepily as he pushed his body back against the man behind him. Unable to resist, Yuuri moved his hands down to Victor’s and laced his fingers in between the other man’s. Now that he was grounded in reality again, Yuuri’s chest began to rumble — purring like the happy, content omega he was.

After a few moments, Yuuri turned over until he faced Victor and buried his head into the alpha’s naked chest. His purrs grew louder as he came face to face with the alpha’s strong scent and warm skin. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping a lazy kiss to Victor’s pectoral muscle and sighing once more.

Victor opened his eyes and smiled down at the omega. “You okay?” he asked sleepily and tangled their legs together. He rubbed a hand up and down Yuuri’s back softly and shifted them ever closer together. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The silky smooth touch of Victor’s lips against his skin made the omega’s whole body flood with desire. He wanted Victor so much ever since he’d seen him at that dreadful auction in Hokkaido. Now that he was here and constantly in his presence, wrapped up tight in his scent, that feeling had only grown stronger.

“M’okay,” Yuuri answered, his eyes closed as he leaned in closer to the alpha. “Needed Vitya.” He pressed another kiss to Victor’s chest, this one a little more open-mouthed and wet than before as Yuuri grew more confident with his owner. “Y’okay?”

Victor couldn’t help but smile at the feel of the omega gently touching him and he groaned, encouraging him. He leant down, and he lightly tapped Yuuri’s chin, guiding him gently up. The two of them shared a look before Victor closed the space between them and they shared a kiss for the very first time.

Yuuri felt small against him and he fit against Victor’s body perfectly. The alpha groaned at the soft sensation of the omega’s lips sliding tentatively against his own. He tasted sweet and Victor cupped his face, feeling dizzy with pleasure already. He was undeniably already falling in love with the omega, he could hardly believe his luck.

If only Yuuri was thinking such sweet thoughts. Though the omega undoubtedly liked the alpha very much, right now all Yuuri could think about was how turned on Victor made him. As his slick tongue slid over Yuuri’s and explored his mouth tenderly and with great care, all Yuuri could think was that he wanted  _ more. _

Within seconds, Yuuri’s fingers were creeping up Victor’s arms then his shoulders and then his neck until finally, they buried themselves in the alpha’s beautiful silver hair. Yuuri gripped him tight and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his cock started to twitch with interest and the first drop of slick spilt past his rim.

Victor breathed deeply and had to break the kiss for a second as he felt Yuuri responding to him. He stroked his hand down his back and over the soft curve of Yuuri’s ass and pulled him up slightly to align their hips. He rolled his hips, grinding forwards to rub his cock against the omega as he felt it start to thicken and swell and he groaned at the sudden friction against him.

Victor squeezed his ass as he licked into Yuuri’s mouth, groaning softly. “Do you wanna…?” he asked against his lips.

Eagerly, Yuuri nodded his head and opened his mouth wider, encouraging Victor to press inside deeper and devour him. He wrapped his leg around Victor’s waist until the thin fabric of their underwear was the only thing between the two men’s cocks. He timidly thrust against Victor and pleasure erupted through him. Though Yuuri was completely new to this, it felt like his body knew what to do — like his body was reacting to Victor’s without Yuuri’s conscious thought.

“Alpha, please,” he whimpered as he broke apart from kissing the other man. Within seconds, Yuuri’s lips were latched back onto Victor’s own, kissing him with more force and fever than he’d felt before now.

Victor slipped his hand under Yuuri’s underwear, softly moving the material out of the way and pushing it down, encouraging Yuuri to take them off. Arousal swirled in his stomach as Yuuri’s naked skin was exposed from the waist down. “Take your shirt off,” he muttered, pulling at it desperately, eager to get the omega completely naked. “I wanna see you.”

For the first time, Yuuri faltered a little as he reached down for the hem of his t-shirt. No one had ever seen him naked like this before. Sure, in Japan they bathed together a lot. But no one had seen Yuuri aroused, his cock hard and straining against his belly, or felt the warm, wet slick gushing from his asshole. He slowly lifted the fabric until the t-shirt was up and over his head, his cheeks flushing a furious red.

Yet, no matter how self-conscious he felt, every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire. He could smell Victor all around him, the musky scent now tinged with something spicy like cumin. Yuuri drank it all in and found himself wanting impossibly more.

“Not close enough,” he whined as his hands pawed at Victor’s body.

Victor drank in the sight of him, blinking to make his eyes adjust in the dark. He kissed Yuuri again, pushing him down as he let his hand wander down and wrap around his small, hard cock. Victor moaned at the silky feel of him in his hand as he gently touched him, jerking him off as they kissed. He kissed down his jaw and to Yuuri’s neck, immediately seeking out his scent glands in his neck. He found it straight away and then clamped down on his neck, sucking against the gland and omega pheromones flooded the air.

“Fuck!” Yuuri cried, tormented by the incredible and pleasurable feeling of Victor’s mouth on such an intimate part of him while his hands stroked his little swollen cock. “Please, Victor! Don’t stop!” The inexperienced teenager bucked his hips, pushing his cock through Victor’s fingers a few times. “Oh, God!” He never knew he’d be so loud and responsive during sex. If he was thinking straight, Yuuri might have been embarrassed, but right now all his thoughts were on how good it felt and how he wanted more.

“Please, alpha, take me. Take my virgin ass. Please.”

Victor drank in Yuri’s responses and groaned at the dirty words. “Yuuri,” he moaned and then reached down between the omega’s legs to touch his hole. He was soaking wet and Victor groaned. “Fuck, baby boy, you’re soaking for me,” he murmured before pushing his fingers inside the scorching wet heat that he found there.

The young omega arched his back as he was penetrated, his whole body shivering with the urge to pull that thick digit inside. His entire being yearned to be filled up with the alpha and covered in his scent. It was heady and it drove him mad. He let out a little whimper as Victor pushed in deeper.

“Victor… It’s not enough…” he whined.

With such enthusiastic encouragement from Yuuri, Victor quickly gave in and pushed another finger inside. “You’re really tight, sweetheart,” he said, “let’s get you a little warmed up, okay? I don’t want to hurt you…” Victor kissed down Yuuri’s neck again, slowly moving lower as he plunged his fingers inside him over and over again.

“Please…” the needy omega continued to whine as his whole body writhed, set on fire by Victor’s touch. He’d never felt anything like this before and he was desperate for more. A new rush of slick spilled from his ass, drenching Victor’s buried fingers and causing a squelching sound as Victor continued to fuck him with the digits.

“F-fuck…” Yuuri gripped the bed sheets beneath him tight. His body felt like a coil that had been pulled tighter and tighter and tighter until it was ready to explode. Heat rushed to his lower belly and he could feel his body chasing climax subconsciously. He threw his head back as Victor grazed against that sweet bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. His eyes were clenched tight and he pushed his ass against Victor’s hand, begging for more.

“Alpha, I need you. I want you. Please, just take me.” Sweat dripped from his forehead and covered his back as he tossed and turned, unable to reconcile the torturous feeling of spiralling deeper and deeper into his own ecstasy.

Victor couldn’t wait anymore, he gently removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking Yuuri’s juices off his hands as he pulled his underwear off. He eagerly grabbed Yuuri, pulling him down the bed slightly as he hovered above him. He lined up and then kissed him again as he slowly pushed inside his virgin ass bare.

“Is it good?” Victor asked. “Tell me how it feels…”

Though Yuuri hadn’t seen Victor’s cock, inside of him it felt enormous. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the thick, fat head pushed past his tight rim. His hands released the bed sheets and instead began clawing at the back of Victor’s neck and his shoulders. His whole body shook with desire and Yuuri spread his legs as wide as he could, desperate for Victor to sink in every single inch of that delicious alpha cock.

“Yes!” Yuuri cried in bliss. “You’re so big, alpha. You fill me up so good. It feels so good. I want you so bad.”

Victor grew confident at Yuuri’s words and finally let go. He had been holding back so much with him, fearing hurting or offending him, worrying that he would push him too far too fast, but it was clearly for nothing. Yuuri clung to him desperately and was perfectly responsive and enthusiastic underneath him. The omega was clearly enjoying every second of their shared experience. So with that in mind, soaking up the sounds of Yuuri’s soft cries, the gentle cant of his hips and the way he gripped at him, Victor gripped his hips and then pushed into him fully.

Victor gave into his alpha fully and kissed Yuuri frantically. He felt so good around him and he couldn’t help but slam into him again. 

He could feel Yuuri throbbing around his cock hotly. “Fuck, baby boy, you feel so good,” he groaned and then sucked at Yuuri’s neck again. He bit into him roughly and his hands found their way to the omega’s nipples. He rubbed at them, playing with the sensitive buds as he devoured Yuuri’s neck and slammed into him roughly.

Everything was so overwhelming Yuuri felt like he couldn’t even breathe without being reminded of Victor. His whole world was turning upside down until the only thing he knew was that Victor was his and he was Victor’s. Tears streamed down his face as he grew more and more sensitive and emotional from every sensation. He wanted Victor to stop at the same time he wanted more and more and more.

“Vitya…” he whimpered as he wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and locked the two of them together. His legs tightened, encouraging Victor’s hips to thrust further until the alpha’s cock was buried deep inside him. “My Vitya… My alpha… Take everything you want from me. It’s yours. I’m yours. Only yours.”

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned and shifted slightly, pushing into Yuuri hard and fucking him deep. He felt so good. He couldn't help it and he felt himself quickly losing control. He wanted to come, he wanted Yuuri to come.

“I want you to come on my cock,” he growled before sucking a love bite into the side of Yuuri's neck. 

“Anything you want, alpha,” Yuuri moaned in response as Victor fucked him hard and deep over and over again until his toes were curling. He gripped onto the alpha’s sweaty and muscular body tighter and rolled his hips, encouraging Victor to get deeper. It wasn’t long before Victor was nailing his prostate on every thrust. Yuuri could feel his little cock throbbing and aching with the need for release.

“M’so close, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered in the alpha’s ear as he was fucked relentlessly into the mattress. “Don’t you want to make me come, Victor? Lose control for me, alpha. Knot me. Please.”

Yuuri begged so prettily that Victor was powerless but to accept. He ground against him roughly, sloppily fucking into him until his knot popped and he filled him with come. He bit into Yuuri's neck again, torturing his scent gland as he rocked against him, his cock swelling at the base and plugging up Yuuri’s ass, locking the two of them together. 

Once Victor’s knot was free and stretching his ass so incredibly wide, Yuuri couldn’t hold back anymore. He spurted streams of come all over his little pale belly and collapsed back, exhausted, into the soft bed sheets. “Wow.”

Victor panted, his chest heaving as he stared down at the little omega who was looking up at Victor a little surprised and very flushed. Yuuri blushed in embarrassment and Victor scooped him up into his arms and then rolled them so Yuuri could lay on him comfortably. “Good boy,” he whispered and kissed over his face. “You did such a good job,” he praised and then started to scent him happily as his body started to relax back into the sheets, pleasure humming under his skin as he bathed in the afterglow. 

“I… I didn’t really do anything,” Yuuri protested as he lay his cheek on Victor’s muscled chest and felt his whole body unwind. “You were doing all the work.”

“You did,” he said, kissing him again. “Your job is to enjoy yourself, that's all I want, baby boy. I want you to be happy.”

Yuuri smiled widely. “You’re crazy, Vitya.”

Victor laughed because when it came to Yuuri, he probably was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep us writing! Don't forget to like our [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/) for updates and to send us any prompts <3


	3. Chapter 3

Groggy and a little achy, Yuuri awoke feeling strange all over still. A tiny moan escaped his lips. His cock was already hard and aching like it would be sometimes if Yuuri had a particularly naughty dream, but the omega couldn’t remember what he had dreamt about--if he had even dreamt at all. Still, his body was warm and perspiration clung to his skin despite his sleep. He felt pleasure tingling throughout his body and he blinked a few times wondering how he could still feel so good. It had been hours since Victor had fucked him, hadn’t it?

The young omega brought up a hand to rub his eyes when he finally realised why he was feeling strange. A sharp thrust of something in his ass caused him to groan. Victor’s fingers were buried deep inside him and the alpha’s cock was pressed insistently to the small of his back.

_ Again? Really? This alpha is insatia _ _ — _

_ Oh, fuck. _

“Do that again,” Yuuri moaned and ground back against the fingers inside him as Victor swirled them over his sweet spot.

“Good morning, my darling, you looked so pretty that I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind…” Victor greeted him and then possessively licked the length of his neck. “Lying there so innocently, I couldn't help myself…”

Yuuri moaned at the touch of that incredible, talented tongue against his skin. “I’m yours to do what you want with, alpha,” Yuuri reminded him with a smug grin. “Besides, it feels good. Don’t stop just yet…”

“You're quite a greedy little omega, aren't you?” he said, his cock throbbing at Yuuri's eagerness to please. “Did you like me fucking you last night Yuuri? Did you like being filled with my come?” he asked, a naughty smirk playing at his lips 

Yuuri nodded and groaned as he rubbed his ass back against Victor. “Not enough, Vitya, I think it’s all gone now… You’ll need to fill me again.” He let out a teasing giggle and winked over his shoulder at the alpha, his confidence bolstered from the latest development in their relationship.

“See… so greedy…” Victor laughed softly.

Yuuri was loose and slick, so when Victor pulled his fingers out, his cock slid right in with no resistance and he moaned. He rolled his hips, fucking into him slowly and grinding his cock as deep as he could with every obscene thrust.

“You take my cock so well,” Victor praised and then reached for Yuuri's hand, linking their fingers together as he mouthed at the back of his neck. “It's like you're made for me, Yuuri. My personal little slut.”

With their linked hand, Victor reached down to play with Yuuri’s cock, he took his time as he jerked him slowly, thumbing and the head and encouraging Yuuri to touch himself in front of Victor.

The whole thing was so dirty and lewd that Yuuri couldn’t stop the litany of cries and moans that tumbled from his mouth. Everything Victor did just seemed to drive him crazy. The slow, deep caress of his cock deep inside Yuuri was enough to make the omega want to scream with desperation and desire. He wished they could stay in this maddeningly, lust-filled daydream forever.

“I’ll be your slut, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, his free hand coming up to rub against one of his own pink, perky nipples. He flicked the little bud and shivered then pinched it between his thumb and forefinger before letting out a high-pitched cry. “Do you like watching me touch myself, alpha?” His other hand, locked with Victor’s, picked up the pace on his small omega cock, rubbing the foreskin easily due to how much pre-come had leaked from his aching head.

Victor groaned. “You're going to fucking kill me,” he let out in a breathy voice as the words went straight to his cock. Victor cheekily bit into Yuuri's ear. “You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?” he realised. “You were desperate for me to fuck you for days and now here we are and you're playing with yourself in front of me and getting off on it. Fuck… You've been waiting for an alpha to fuck you, haven't you? You're just a desperate little omega whore…” Victor thrust inside him hard, pleasure spiralling through him as he was invigorated by his own words. “Does your alpha please you?”

“Yes, alpha,” the teenager agreed with a low rumble in his chest. Yuuri’s head fell back against Victor’s shoulder as he moaned his pleasure once more, He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been with Victor. He was smart, talented, handsome, rich, and incredibly sexy. Yuuri didn’t know how he’d ever be able to keep his hands off the alpha.

When Victor thrust again, Yuuri was brought to the brink of orgasm. His hands faltered where they had been touching himself and he let out a breathy moan. “I’m so close… I’m so close.”

“That's it,” Victor encouraged. “Come for me. I want you to let go and surrender to me.” As soon as the words were out his mouth he sucked dirtily at Yuuri's scent gland on his neck again, he licked it and moaned against Yuuri's skin as he thought about claiming him. 

There were no more words he could say then. The threat of Victor’s teeth against his skin caused Yuuri to pulsate, his body desperate for the claiming bond of an alpha. He rocked back on that huge, long dick of Victor’s once more before he came, messing all of the bed sheets next to him and coating Victor’s hand in it.

“I’m yours…” he whispered breathily. “I’m always yours, alpha.”

Victor bit him, encouraged by the words and before he could stop himself he was tipping over the edge, filling Yuuri with his come for the second time.

“Mine,” Victor agreed, panting harshly against the back of his neck.

 

***

 

The two of them had drifted back off to sleep, tired from their orgasms and basking in the glow of being close to each other. They were undeniably compatible and even though it had only been a few days, Victor felt positive that this had been the right choice. He had never shared such intimacy. He had never felt this way. He was sure the omega felt it too. So that was why he was going to ask Yuuri if he could claim him.

He turned the thought over in his mind as he watched Yuuri sleep and then eventually dragged himself out of the bed and out of the sticky mess they had made of the sheet. Victor showered and shaved and dressed himself comfortably for the day. Once he was done he was surprised to see the omega was still passed out in their bed. He smiled fondly.

He made his way to the omega’s bedroom and was pleased to see that he had been making his way through opening the mountains of gifts that Victor had left in there for him. The laptop was out of the packaging and on the desk, as was the kindle which Victor spied on the reading chair. He smiled as he walked into his closet and the light turned on automatically. He was pleased that Yuuri had opened almost all the clothes he had gifted and had ordered them neatly as if he cherished each one. Victor grabbed some comfortable clothes that he had noticed the omega favoured, and then made his way out of the room.

He went to the bathroom connected to their joint bedroom and started to fill the bath. Yuuri was going to need a little TLC once he finally woke up, so he filled the bath with luxurious products and went about preparing to take care of the omega that morning. He didn’t know how sore Yuuri would be, but he had taken quite a pounding twice in such a short space of time and Victor wasn’t exactly “small”, his best guess was that he would have some wicked backache this morning as a minimum.

Once everything was ready, he checked Yuuri again and he was still sleeping. Reluctant to wake him, he made his way downstairs. It was gone eleven so Makkachin was out on her morning adventures with the dog sitters who normally collected her at 8 and then returned her in the afternoon every day. Because of this, Victor could easily move around the kitchen without falling over the pooch who would ordinarily be scrounging for morning snacks. He made Yuuri some fresh juice, a selection of fruits and yoghurt, and grabbed a sweet pastry. He had a coffee and then made his way upstairs.

He was happy to see Yuuri sat up groggily and he brought the tray to his side, placing it on the bedside cabinet as he sat down.

“Good morning.” He smiled. “I brought you some painkillers,” he said sympathetically.

“V-Victor?” The omega mumbled sleepily as his eyes settled on the alpha in front of him. “What time is it? I should probably get— Ow!”

Yuuri tried to shift himself off the bed and experienced a pang of agony as the mattress pressed against his ass in a way that was all wrong. He reached behind himself and rubbed at the small of his back where it felt tender and sore.

Victor looked at him knowingly and ducked his head a little guiltily. “Painkillers,” he repeated, and then pressed them insistently into Yuuri’s hands. “I’ve prepared a hot bath for you too, it should help.”

Yuuri took the little white pills gratefully and tossed them back in his mouth. He reached for his glass of water on the bedside cabinet and took a large gulp of it. “Thank you,” he finally said to the alpha. “A bath sounds wonderful.”

This time when Yuuri attempted to stand, he did so with much more care and found himself able to get out of the sheets and onto his feet. The only problem was his thighs were aching and a little sensitive. His legs wobbled and as he tried to take a step forward to the bathroom, Yuuri realised he was limping.

Victor was quick to rush to his side and swept him up into his arms with no notice, carrying him into the bathroom. “Better?” he asked, placing him gently down.

“You… You didn’t need to do that!” Yuuri protested, though his entire body was flushing from the easy strength Victor had shown. “B-But thank you.” The young omega lifted a foot and dropped it into the sweet-smelling and warm bath. It was a circular whirlpool bath with small jets and Yuuri wanted to cry from the thought of those jets massaging his aching muscles. He quickly dived in and sat down, enjoying the warmth around him.

Victor smiled and sat at the edge of the bath, pleased as he watched Yuuri relax. “How are you feeling? I’m sorry if I was a little rough with you, I got a little carried away,” he admitted. “We’re very compatible. I really enjoyed sharing that with you.” Victor grinned as Yuuri blushed.

“I’m okay,” Yuuri told him as he sunk a little deeper into the water and breathed in the wonderful scent of eucalyptus. “I’m sore, of course, but overall… My body feels wonderful. My skin is singing. I think my omega is very happy. I’ve never felt anything quite like this before. Maybe that was why I was so frustrated the last few days. My omega just needed to be satisfied.” Yuuri let his happiness show on his face in a huge smile. “If I had known I’d feel this good during and after, I might have lost my virginity a long time ago.”

Victor frowned. He didn’t like that idea at all. “Your virginity was mine,” he said possessively. “You are mine.” He reached forward and then tapped Yuuri’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “Do you understand?” he asked.

“O-of course, alpha,” Yuuri replied instantly, a little shocked by Victor’s strong reaction. “I didn’t mean… Sorry.” He ducked his head down again and looked down at the bubbles in the tub. “I was just trying to say I enjoyed having sex with you. I’m such a fuck up sometimes.”

“Be kind to yourself, Yuuri,” he said. “I'm sure you'd never say that about another person so don't say it about yourself, OK?” he said, “I wasn't scolding you, merely reminding you.” He smiled at him kindly. “Now how about I give you a hand, hmm? I could wash your hair for you.”

Yuuri simply nodded and reached for the soap, rubbing it over his chest, shoulders, and neck before wincing as it stung the bite mark on his neck. “Ah, I forgot about that,” he stated and washed the suds off with water.

“It looks good on you,” Victor complimented. “How would you feel about it becoming permanent soon?” he asked, trying to calm his beating heart as he waited for Yuuri to respond. 

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. “That would be wonderful,” he confessed with a small grin on his face. “I know we haven’t been together long, but it just feels… right. Don’t you think?”

“For sure,” Victor agreed, his chest suddenly feeling warm at Yuuri's words. He smiled and then reached for the shampoo. “That would make me really happy.”

 

***

 

It was like a dam had been broken. As soon as they started having sex then they couldn't stop. Victor had never had so much sex in his entire life. They fucked anywhere and everywhere and even the most innocent of things could start them off. Breakfast? Handjobs! Showering? Rimming! Sleeping? Fucking!

Yuuri ignited something inside Victor which he was pretty sure he never wanted to be tamed. The two of them were insatiable, finding every reason to gravitate to each other and completely worship each other in every way. 

Victor had never been happier.

 

***

 

Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair lovingly as the two of them watched a show on Netflix. The omega was curled up in Victor’s lap, the alpha feeding him chocolates.

“So, how do you feel about going out? We can go shopping and sightseeing, you wanted to look around, right?”

Yuuri’s head whipped around from where he was spread across the alpha’s thighs. “Really? You mean it?” he asked with a huge grin on his face. “That would be lovely.”

“Of course,” the alpha replied. “I think it’s about time that I showed you off,” he said with a wink.

Under his alpha’s lusting gaze, Yuuri faltered a little and cast his eyes down. “You… You wanna show me off?” he asked, desperate to hear more of how Victor felt for him.

“Hmm, well it would be a waste not to. You are the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen, it will be a pleasure to have you on my arm. Let me take you out and spoil you,” he replied.

Yuuri smiled. He would never say no to that.

Within a few hours, he and Victor were strolling down the streets of New York laden with shopping bags while Yuuri clutched close to Victor’s arm. Victor had taken Yuuri to all of the best places that he could think of. They had started their trip with a nice lunch together at an upscale restaurant that had Yuuri looking around wide-eyed and staring in wonder at all the American dishes on the menu since it was the first time he had ventured out. He didn’t have much exposure to America aside from what he had learnt from films and TV shows and the experience felt magical. He could hardly believe that this was his life now.

Yuuri was excited about everything and Victor happily encouraged him to look around and to point out anything and everything he could possibly want. At first, the omega had been a little shy, but then he soon was in his element as he realised there was, in fact, no limit of what Victor would buy him. Yuuri soon became confident pointing at things he wanted to buy which pleased Victor to no end, but as they walked past a store with pretty mannequins in the window dressed in omega lingerie, Victor felt the young man slightly stiffen against him and his pace slowed down. A faint blush appeared on his face.

“Can we go in here, alpha?” Yuuri requested in a quiet voice. “Please?” He looked up at Victor with the widest puppy dog eyes the Russian had ever seen.

“Of course,” Victor replied without hesitation. “You want me to buy you something pretty, baby boy?” he asked. He hadn’t bothered to buy Yuuri any pretty lingerie before he arrived as he hadn’t known what type of thing the omega would like. He had brought him mostly plain boxers and more practical than pretty things. He was more than happy to let the young man indulge in buying himself some sexy items of clothing.

“Yes, please, master,” Yuuri replied, nodding eagerly as he peered into the shop and tried to catch sight of more sexy pieces of lace and silk. He noticed a large purple butt plug and the tips of his ears went pink.

Victor grinned and led the two of them inside. Once they were through the door, lingerie surrounded them, there were masses of displays of pretty panties, bralettes and nightwear, as well as a large section of sex toys - dildos, vibrators, whips, blindfolds - as well as, lubes and enhancers and many things that Victor had often written about but actually had no experience using. There was row upon row of products and it was as if Yuuri didn't know where to look first.

“You can have whatever you want, Yuuri, please, get yourself some gifts,” he encouraged him as he stared longingly at the buttplugs, anal beads and the BDSM kits on the back wall. He wondered if Yuuri would be into using any of those things.

Immediately, Yuuri set about rifling through the lingerie. He loved the feel of lace against his skin and grabbed a couple of different pairs of panties in red, blue, green, and pink. He stared at them gleefully and ran his hand over the material with a smile. Once they were folded under his arm, Yuuri headed for the butt plug he had noticed from the window, grabbing a small bralette and a couple of silk nightgowns on his way. He should have felt ashamed for the amount of money he was going to be spending here, but all he could think about was how much wearing these would please his alpha.

Finally, Yuuri lifted the display model of the butt plug in his hand and tested the vibrating functions before biting his lip in pure desire. He turned to Victor who had been oddly silent behind him and lifted the toy to him. They'd never used anything in bed before besides their own hands and Yuuri wondered if Victor might object to him being filled up by something that wasn't his alpha.

“What do you think of this?” Yuuri asked coyly.

Victor gulped as the image of Yuuri wearing the pretty sex toy flooded his mind. It honestly turned him on so much that his cock was half hard just thinking about it. “I think you'd look beautiful.”

The praise made Yuuri's heart flutter in his chest. “Okay, I'll get it then.” Yuuri added a box containing the plug to his armful of goodies, feeling a little weighed down before passing them over to his alpha with a grateful smile. Victor grabbed a nearby cloth basket and dumped the contents inside. He happily followed Yuuri around, grabbing things off the rails in the omega’s size when he saw something that he thought would suit his slave, including a beautiful silk gown and some silky pyjamas.

Yuuri continued down the aisle of sex toys, eyes wandering excitedly over a lot of the unique and interesting items they had for sale. Finally, Yuuri found the BDSM section and his mouth dropped open. He grabbed a black leather paddle, decorated in diamante stones along the handle and turned it over in his hands, his eyes filled with wonder.

Victor took a deep breath and had to compose himself. “Would you like to try it, sweetheart?”  Victor leant close and whispered in his ear. He sneaked a hand downwards and squeezed Yuuri's ass. “I could spank your pretty ass red…”

All the blood in Yuuri's body rushed south and his cock twitched to life. “Th-that sounds good, alpha,” the horny omega agreed, his voice thick with raw want. He quickly added the paddle to the pile and tried to ignore the way his skin prickled at the close proximity of his alpha.

At the end of the aisle, where it was dark and enclosed, Yuuri found a set of purple leather and rose gold nipple clamps and gasped. “I didn't even know these were a thing!”

Victor licked his lips and took a step closer, placing the basket of items to the floor and then he gently approached the teenager from behind. “But you're already so sensitive here,” he teased, his hands circling around Yuuri's waist and then slipping under his jumpers to touch his bare nipples. He fondled them, tugging on them lightly. “Do you like me playing with your tits, baby boy?” he asked with a smirk.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri began to protest though he was cut off by his own low moan as Victor teased him. “We… We shouldn't!” Even to his own nose, he could smell the arousal coming off his skin in waves of sweet-smelling pheromones. There was no way the alpha would believe he really wanted to stop.

Victor continued touching Yuuri's nipples as he stepped closer, pressing his body against the smaller man. He looked around to ensure they were alone and felt the thrill of excitement to see that they were. “Tell me to stop then,” he said, pushing his hard cock against Yuuri's ass and slipping his right hand into the boy's jeans. He touched his little cock, feeling how hard he was already from Victor's words and his touch. “I don't think you can, Yuuri. You're a little slut for me, aren't you? I bet you'd let me fuck you right here wouldn't you?”

The words sent a wave of excitement through Yuuri and he shivered a little. All he could pay attention to was the air filling with the desire of an alpha - his alpha - and the insistent press of Victor's hardness against his ass. Even through his jeans, Yuuri could feel the heavy weight of Victor's arousal and he wanted to drown in it. There was never going to be a time he turned Victor Nikiforov down. The thought should have scared him, but it didn't. It only filled the little omega with reckless desire.

“Yes, alpha. You can have me anywhere, anytime you want. You know I can't resist you.” As if to confirm it, the little omega rocked his hips back to rub his ass against Victor's huge erection.

“Mmm, what a good boy,” he whispered and slowly eased Yuuri's jeans down at the back, exposing his bare ass. He rubbed a hand over his plump cheeks, savouring the silky smooth feel of his skin before dipping two fingers into the crease of his ass and pressing them against his hole. He was already wet and Victor’s fingers slipped right inside. He massaged them inside him for a few seconds before he pulled them out and put them in his mouth, sucking the omega’s juices from his fingers.

“We're going to play a little game, OK?” Victor said as he pulled him close again, biting into Yuuri's ear lobe. He let go of the omega’s cock and then placed his hand firmly over Yuuri's mouth, silencing him. “You're going to stay really quiet and I'm going to fuck you. Don't make a sound,” he ordered. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out, rubbing the fat head against Yuuri's wet hole.

Another wave of slick rushed out of Yuuri's body as he felt the alpha’s skin touch his own, bare, in the public area. The thought that they could be caught at any moment ignited his skin and set his hormones on fire. Since he couldn't be heard above the persistent press of Victor's hand to his mouth, Yuuri merely nodded and rocked his hips once more, encouraging Victor's cock to push ever closer to his throbbing rim.

He pushed inside slowly, the stretch tight with no preparation. “Good boy, shhhh,” Victor praised as he bottomed out, shoving into him deeply. “Your ass feels so fucking good,” he growled in a deep low voice, talking against the side of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri had to bite back a loud moan as he felt his master's huge cock fill him up. Little whimpers were muffled by the alpha's big hands and Yuuri gripped tight to the shelf in front of him to prevent collapsing. The thick press of Victor's cock inside him was enough to have him writhing with pleasure. Impatiently, Yuuri circled his hips, begging his lover to move.

Victor started to roughly move, eager to get himself off and to make Yuuri squirm on his dick, though he was very aware that they were on a very limited time. He fucked him with short fast thrusts, desperate to not to get caught in such a compromising position but not willing to stop. He'd never done something so filthy in his life but he couldn't help it, he needed him right now.

As Victor fucked him over and over, the filthy, slick punch of each thrust catching against his prostate, Yuuri felt arousal pool low in his belly. The heat flooded his body and he felt desperate for a release of the tension he felt buried somewhere deep inside. “A-alpha,” he whimpered wetly against Victor's fingers. He was so close he could taste it.

With one last look over his shoulder at Victor's determined and pleasure-filled face, Yuuri gripped the shelf tighter and used his own weight to slam his body back down onto Victor's cock. The alpha’s hot, thick length sunk deeper inside him and nailed his prostate. Yuuri came, soaking his boxer briefs in his mess before falling against Victor's chest, boneless.

Victor bit his bottom lip, silently coming but his breath heavy against the side of Yuuri's neck. He filled him with his come, his cock throbbing as he resisted knotting him in the store. Instead, he took a second to breathe and to centre himself. He gently let go of Yuuri, and then hurriedly pulled the omega’s jeans back into place and then straightened his jumper. Only once Yuuri was covered did he tuck his own cock back in.

Though their secret tryst in the store was over, Yuuri was having trouble getting a hold of himself. He turned in Victor's arms and wrapped himself around his lover's body. “Snuggle?” he asked in a cute, quiet voice. His eyes half-lidded from a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion.

Victor bent down to retrieve the basket from the floor, then he pulled Yuuri to him, tucking the omega against him. “Are you ready to leave, or do you want some more presents?” the alpha asked, unable to stop grinning as the clingy omega leant against him.

“Leave,” Yuuri answered straight away as he tucked his head under Victor's chin and held him close. “I wanna be alone with my alpha.”

 

Victor couldn't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left us kudos! Don't forget to follow our [ Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash) for daily updates, artwork and much more! <3 Prompts and commissions are OPEN.


	4. Chapter 4

Things continued to be great between the two of them and Yuuri seemed to really be opening up to Victor and welcoming his affections. Their sex life was bright and vibrant, and they made love daily, sometimes even several times or for several hours. When they weren’t having sex, they were spending time together and Victor delighted in spoiling Yuuri in every way that he could. He took him out for dinner several nights and bought him anything and everything he desired. Yuuri soon got used to it and started to ask for things that he wanted. Victor was more than happy to indulge him and was eager to please.

So, when Victor’s holiday time was over and he had to sit down and start to write again, understandably, it made Yuuri a little sad and needy to not have the alpha’s attention on him all the time. He hovered at the office door and Victor smiled as he felt himself being watched.

“Are you okay, darling?” he asked as he frantically typed at his PC. He had to send a outline for his next BL novel and the first 5 thousand words. Ordinarily, he could probably send it off within a few hours, but Victor hadn’t actually written anything at all since he had bought Yuuri. He had been so preoccupied having fun with the omega that for the first time in his life he had slowed down. It meant he was having to work harder than usual to catch up.

Now that he had his master’s attention, Yuuri slipped through the door with a pout on his face. “No, I’m not okay…” he whined, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging himself. His hands wandered over the silk of the lingerie he was wearing and he hoped Victor would look up and take an interest in his outfit.

Victor glanced away from the screen for a moment, his face flushing as he noticed what his young omega was wearing. He was undeniably beautiful but he was midsentence and his eyes immediately flitted back to the screen. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he asked, before rereading the paragraph he had just written since Yuuri had interrupted him.

Noticing Victor’s distractedness, Yuuri crossed the room to lean over the desk displaying the pretty lilac bralette he was wearing. “I’m lonely…” he moaned, his eyes locked on Victor’s face that was lit up by the computer monitor. “Won’t you spend some time with me,  _ Vitya _ ?”

Victor glanced back at him and gave him a smile. “I can’t, my darling, I’m sorry. I’m really behind on this already and I have to get back into the habit of writing. Trust me, my editor will literally kick my ass if I’m late with this submission.” He didn’t pause typing for even a second.

That made Yuuri pout even more. “You can’t even spare five minutes?” he asked, rounding the desk until he was stood next to Victor looking down on him. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’m sorry, Yuuri, you’ll just have to wait a little longer, okay?” he replied. He was sympathetic to the omega, but he didn’t want to be up all night writing.

That wasn’t the answer Yuuri wanted to hear, but he didn’t like disobeying his alpha. “Well, if that’s the case, can I at least sit here with you? I’m bored in my bedroom…” As he spoke, Yuuri kneeled down next to Victor’s office chair.

Victor paused and looked down at Yuuri who looked up at him prettily. It caught his attention as he could feel Yuuri’s eyes boring into the side of his face and the omega pouted slightly, pulling at Victor’s heartstrings. “Okay, you can sit there, but behave,” he warned. “I really do have to get this done,” he explained.

Excited, Yuuri let out a tiny squeal of joy. “I promise, I’ll be the very best boy for you,” the young omega agreed with a nod of his head. He glanced down at his bare thighs and dropped his hands down to his lap. He neatly folded them over one another and let them rest on the silk material of his panties before glancing back up to his alpha. “So… what are you writing?”

“It’s one of my BL novels. You know, the ones I mentioned that are translated to Japanese and sold there. I’ve sold several million so they're pretty popular. This one is the second in a trilogy. It’s a forbidden romance between two schoolboys,” he explained.

Yuuri’s eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing, will you let me read it once it’s finished?” Attempting to be subtle, one of Yuuri’s hands crept up the seat of the leather chair and began gently brushing at Victor’s outer thigh.

“Of course,” Victor replied, oblivious to what the omega was doing, that was until his hand wandered a little higher and made Victor pause, his hands hovering over the keyboard. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you behaving, Yuuri or do I need to punish you?”

While Yuuri hated the idea of disappointing Victor, it was still better than being all alone in his bedroom. “I’m sorry, alpha… I just can’t help myself around you…” Yuuri whispered as his fingers crept closer and closer to Victor’s crotch. “I can be really good to you,” he continued in a deep, slow voice and licked his lips. “You know how wet and warm my mouth is… You don’t even need to stop writing, alpha.”

“As tempting as the offer is, Yuuri, I told you to behave. That means not touching me.” He firmly took the omega’s hand and took it away from his crotch. He gave him a stern look.

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri replied with a smirk on his face. After all, his master had only told Yuuri he wasn’t allowed to  _ Victor. _ So, Yuuri’s hand drifted down his torso, rubbing against one of his nipples and letting out a little sigh as he did. Then his hand tucked under his silken panties and he drifted his fingers along his half-hard cock. Another loud moan fell from his lips and his eyes fell shut in pleasure.

Victor frowned as he heard the noise, but he refused to look to see what mischief his slave was getting into, keeping his eyes forward determinedly instead. He tried his best to concentrate but as Yuuri got more vocal, he made the mistake of looking. Once he did, Victor knew it was pointless pretending that he wasn't going to give Yuuri exactly what he wanted. 

As Yuuri’s hand quickened on his little omega cock, he glanced up at Victor and smiled. “I thought you had a lot of work to do, alpha?” he asked in an innocent voice despite how lewdly he was touching himself in full view of the other man. “Don’t let me make it  _ hard _ for you.”

Victor could not stop his smile. This omega was really something. The noises coming from him turned the alpha on so much that he would be masochistic to ignore it. He finally tore his eyes away from his manuscript and then pushed himself back in his office chair. He leant back and drank in the sight of the desperate little slave touching himself at his feet. He bit into his lip as desire coursed through him and then reached down to rub his hard cock through his slacks.

“Finger yourself in front of me,” he said, throwing him a filthy look full of want. “I want to see that pretty little hole.” He pulled his hard cock from his pants, jerking the hard, hot length in front of the omega. “You want to show me like a good boy, don't you, Yuuri? Do you like listening to your master?” he asked, playing with the head of his cock as precome dripped down the fat length.

“Anything for you, alpha,” Yuuri rushed to say as he pulled his panties down to the middle of his thighs. He quickly thrust three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them filthily, licking in between each one and covering them in his saliva. Once they were coated, Yuuri dropped them behind him and pushed all three in at once. He howled loudly at the stretch and threw his head back.

Victor groaned as he watched him. He couldn’t control himself. He was already thinking about fucking him over his desk instead of doing his work. Yuuri was so much more appealing.

“I love watching you play with yourself, darling, you make me so hard.”

“You don't love it enough to entertain your bored and suffering omega though,” Yuuri reminded him with a fierce glare while still fucking his ass with his fingers. 

“Hmm, you’re right. You did disobey me, after all. I don’t know if you deserve my attention,” he said. “I think you’re a naughty boy. You might have to convince me that you deserve it...”

“How can I do that, master?”

“Beg me,” he said with a smile.

Immediately, Yuuri stopped his antics and turned to face Victor, his eyes wide and his hands grasping the other man’s slacks tight. “Please, Victor,” Yuuri implored desperately. “I need you so badly. I get so lonely without you. I miss you every second we’re not together and my skin feels uncomfortable when I’m in a different room. My whole body heats up when I’m around you. My ass gets wet and my cock gets hard and everything inside me just wants more and more of you. I can’t get enough. Please. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Mmmm, good boy. Stand in front of me and spread your ass. Show me how wet you are for me.”  Victor kicked back further in his chair and gestured for the desk.

Stumbling a little in his rush, Yuuri stood and kicked his panties off before moving to where Victor had indicated with his back to the alpha. He leaned forward on the desk and lewdly reached back to pull his ass cheeks apart. His hole was dripping with slick and it made a trail down his crack to his balls and coated his inner thighs. “Do you like what you see, master?”

Victor felt all of his blood rush to his cock at the sight. It was obscene. His hole was pink and shiny and slick was dripping from him down the back of his legs. Victor ran his fingers through it and brought his hands to his mouth, licking it up.

“You taste amazing,” he said, before plunging his fingers inside him and spreading them.

_ Finally. _ Yuuri let out a low moan as he was penetrated. It was everything he wanted right now. He rocked his ass needily back onto Victor’s fingers. “Thank you, master. Thank you. It feels so good.”

Victor grinned, entranced as he watched his fingers disappear into the teenager over and over. “Good boy, moan for me, let me hear you beg for my cock,” he groaned, one hand tight against his own cock.

Yuuri hurried to oblige. “Yes, please. I want your cock. Please put it inside me. I want it, I want you,” he pleaded as he moaned from the pleasure of Victor’s fingers deep inside. His own cock was rubbing pleasantly against the wood desk with every motion.

Victor stood, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock with Yuuri’s juices. He moaned as he pressed slowly inside, inch by inch he savoured the feeling of filling the omega up. Yuuri felt hot and wet and he moaned in pleasure.

“Your ass is perfect, baby,” he groaned as he slowly rocked forward, pulling his cock all the way out before pressing in so deep that he pushed Yuuri against the table. He adjusted his hands, gripping Yuuri’s hips to stop them banging against the edge of the wood, instead Victor’s fingers took the impact. “You’re so fucking wet.” And he was. Yuuri’s ass was leaking and squelching with each thrust, he was soaking Victor’s cock and balls, slick running down and soaking his slacks as he fucked him.

Being fucked by Victor was everything Yuuri wanted and satisfied his omega’s every need. He couldn't keep quiet as Victor fucked into him with purpose, rubbing his thick cock along Yuuri’s slippery insides. His fingers burned bruises into the omegas hips and Yuuri knew he'd be coming before long.

“Alpha, feels so fucking good, I love it when you use my ass like this,” he mumbled in between moans. “Tell me it feels good, tell me you want me.”

“I want you. I want you so badly all the time. We were made for each other. That day I saw you and I just knew I had to have you. I would have paid anything to take you home. I hated those people looking at you. Only I should see you like this. Only I can touch you and satisfy you.” Victor was babbling and he knew it, but the stream of words were unable to stop as he fucked him, hammering into him hard and precise over and over again. “I love your ass, I love your cock, I love your cute little tits. You’re fucking unbelievable.”

Victor groaned and unable to resist he reached between Yuuri’s thighs with his right hand. He gripped his cock. He felt small in his hand, but familiar and he was so hot that it felt like his cute little cock was going to come any second. He was wet here too, precome dripping down the length and Victor smeared his hands through it, revelling in the feel of him and getting off on the evidence of Yuuri’s arousal.

Once Victor started jerking his cock, Yuuri was lost in a must of undefinable ecstasy. “Please… I'm so close… Victor!” With one last flick of Victor's wrist and a sharp thrust in his ass, Yuuri was coming all over his master's hand and smothering the keyboard in his seed.

“Holy… Holy shit…” he cursed as he continued to ride his orgasm, Victor relentlessly pounding his ass still. “Come in my ass, Victor. Get me pregnant.”

Victor groaned at the words. A deep part of him wishing for it too though he knew it was unlikely since Yuuri was not in heat. He let go of Yuuri’s cock, his sticky wet hand coming to rest over the bottom of Yuuri’s stomach, rubbing over the toned skin.

It was too much. He couldn’t stop it. He bit into Yuuri’s neck from behind, sucking on his scent gland as he stilled and filled him with his come. The omega trembled and cried out, greedily pushing as ass back against Victor’s dick and he throbbed and filled him, his knot popping before he could stop it, stretching him and plugging his ass up.

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri cried. The exquisite stretch of Victor's knot was more than he could bear. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was sure he could have come just from Victor's knot alone if he hadn't already. He slumped forward, resting his head on his arms across the desk and enjoying the sated feeling of Victor plugging him up.

“Score 1 for Yuuri Nikiforov, 0 for Victor,” he teased with a happy grin.

Victor bit him again teasingly. “I’m not done with you yet. You wanted my attention, now you’re gonna get it.”

 

***

 

Victor groaned as he heard an insistent loud banging on his bedroom door. He had in fact been up all night working on his manuscript as Yuuri had done too much of a good job of distracting him and he’d ended up fucking him for several more hours. So in the end, he had tucked Yuuri up in his own room that night as not to disturb him too much. He had worked typing in bed on his laptop and then sleepily submitted his manuscript before passing out this morning. He glared at his phone. It was 6am. He’d only just went to bed at 4.

“ _ Get up, old man _ !” was yelled before the door was dramatically kicked open. Yuri Plisetsky marched in shouting in rapid Russian and proceeded to rip the duvet off him and throw it across the room.

“ _ I’m going to murder you _ ,” Victor murmured, before rolling over and trying to ignore him. Unfortunately, it was no use because the man simply turned on all the lights, opened the blinds in the room and then proceeded to noisily clap his hands while singing.

Victor shoved the pillow over his head and contemplated if it was worth the murder charges. The only thing that eventually got him up was the thought that he was probably waking Yuuri up in the other room with his antics.

“ _ I’m up, I’m up _ !” he groaned and then grumpily dragged himself from the bed.

“ _ Good _ !” Yuri exclaimed, and seemingly magicked some Starbuck’s coffee out of nowhere and passed it to Victor. “ _ Now, we need to review these final pages today. They need to be sent off as soon as possible or I’m gonna get completely fucked. I don’t want to get fucked, Victor. _ ”

Victor rolled his eyes at his editor’s dramatic behaviour and then made his way downstairs. He hesitated at Yuuri’s door but it was firmly closed so he guessed he was probably still sleeping. He and Yuri made their way downstairs and to the kitchen and Victor proceeded to smoke 3 cigarettes just to cope with being rudely awoken and then having to listen to Yuri’s inane chattering as the two of them sat in the kitchen and went through what Victor had done last night on his laptop.

The only thing that remotely perked him up was when he saw movement on the second floor. Yuuri was awake and peeking around his bedroom door. “Darling!” he exclaimed, suddenly all smiles.

Yuri frowned next to him. “ _ Why don’t you greet me with that much enthusiasm, old man? _ ” he complained. “ _ You knew I was coming early this morning and yet I have to drag your fat ass out of bed like you’re an oversized child. _ ”

Yuuri hadn’t intended to be seen. He’d woken to the sound of chattering and was curious about who was in the apartment. He’d never been great around new people and he wasn’t overly keen to see that Victor’s company was a young, blonde omega speaking Russian - a language Yuuri didn’t understand.

Still, it would be rude to ignore his alpha’s greeting. “Good morning, Vitya,” he called back as he drew his dressing gown tighter around his body self-consciously. “I’ll just go back to my room—”

“Come get some breakfast!” Victor beamed at him and then indicated to the plate of bagels that Yuri had handed over as a peace offering after booting him out of bed - the blonde always came prepared.

Begrudgingly, Yuuri traipsed down the stairs and over to the kitchen. The stool he usually sat on next to Victor was currently occupied by that stranger and he wasn’t happy about it. Tight-lipped and with crossed arms, Yuuri took a bagel and then retreated to the sofa to eat it, facing away from Victor and his guest.

Victor admired Yuuri, smiling at him as he sat and ate.

“ _ Can’t you concentrate for 5 more minutes - I know you’ve got an omega or whatever he is now, but damn, you need to finish this. Jesus, Victor, I need you to just change this final part here so it makes fucking sense _ ,” Yuri complained.

“ _ It does make sense _ ,” he argued, leaning in close to read from the laptop. “ _ See, it’s… _ ” No, wait. It didn’t make sense. It had made sense to sleep deprived 4am Victor but now he could understand what his editor meant. Sighing, he leant over and tried to figure out what he meant.

“ _ I told you it was rubbish _ .” Yuri frowned.

Victor rolled his eyes and glanced back towards Yuuri. He would much prefer to be spending the morning cuddling him instead of getting his ass rode by Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuuri was still pointedly facing away from the pair. He knew if he watched them that he’d only grow more uncomfortable and jealous. Though, he could still overhear their conversation.  _ All in Russian… Victor knows I can’t speak Russian. Are they talking about something Victor doesn’t want me to hear? _ The thought completely unsettled the young omega. He tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but instead, he found himself breathing in a lungful of Victor’s happy scent which was tainted by the foul smell of the other omega.

Yuuri wanted to cry.

_ The more you sit here and mope, the more you’re going to wind yourself up, _ he told himself sternly.  _ Victor is your alpha. Just go stake your claim.  _ With a minute nod of his head, Yuuri was up on his feet and strolling back towards his alpha.

“That was a nice bagel, alpha,” Yuuri told Victor with a forced smile. “Did your friend make it? I’m sorry, I never caught your name.” He turned to the blonde who was undoubtedly attractive up close. He had beautiful green eyes, perfect pale white skin, and shining blonde hair. It was enough to make Yuuri want to vomit with envy. 

Instead, however, he smiled politely. “My names Yuuri, what’s your name?”

“Yuuri?” Yuri repeated and then turned and yelled at Victor. “ _ Why is your omega called Yuuri? That’s creepy, old man. I don’t want to share my name with your slave! _ ” he complained.

Victor blinked. “ _ I’ve never really thought about it… I’ll call you Yurio now! _ ” he exclaimed. 

Yuuri looked between the two, confusion welling inside him as they continued speaking in a language he didn’t understand. All he could hear was his own name repeated by the blonde. It was frustrating. Neither of them seemed to be acting like he was even there.

“Did neither of your parents ever tell you it’s rude to ignore someone when they ask you a question? Or actually speak in a language they understand?” Yuuri snapped as his eyes narrowed at the two idiots in front of him. “I’m gonna go upstairs, let me know when you’re finished, Victor. And for God’s sake, put on some actual clothes!”

With that, Yuuri disappeared to whine and sulk in his bedroom. He collected the few things which smelled of his scent in the room and gathered them on the bed alongside one of Victor’s t-shirts before making a small nest he could wallow in.

Downstairs, Victor was staring after him with his mouth open in shock.

“Damn, he’s clingy…” Yuri said, talking in English and Victor punched him in the arm. “Get your slave under control…” He scowled and crossed his arms moodily. “Just do your work.” He sniffed.

“You idiot,” Victor responded, before grabbing the laptop and then proceeding to finish the last of the edits.

Instead of feeling guilty for his actions, Victor was feeling something else. He felt pride. Happiness. Yuuri was jealous. Yuuri was jealous of him sat here in his underwear in front of Yuri. It filled him with delight because Yuuri really did like him, possibly even love him. It made his chest swell with emotion and with that as his motivation, he finished the last of the edits and then happily roundhouse kicked Yuri out the door.

He happily ran up the stairs to find Yuuri. He found him bundled up in his own bedroom, wrapped up snuggly. He gently came to sit on the bed next to him, wary that he was upset. “The omega’s name is Yuri,” he explained. “He’s my editor and he’s already mated, he belongs to someone else. You belong to me. No-one else. Please don’t ever doubt these facts.”

Yuuri lifted his weeping face from where it was buried in his pillows. “I-I don’t care,” he lied, scrubbing a hand over the tears on his cheeks. “You can do whatever you want with whoever you want. That’s what alphas do, right?”

Victor pulled the covers from him, forcing Yuuri to look at him. “No. That’s what other alphas might do, but I do not,” he said firmly. “Look at me, Yuuri,” he ordered.

Finally, Yuuri turned his head to look up at the concerned alpha. “I… I know the risks of being an omega. I’ve been reminded of them all my life. When I agreed to be sold, I was reminded again. I was told I might get sold to someone with many omegas,” Yuuri muttered with a hiccup. “Someone I didn’t like. Someone who might not spend much time with me. I was fine with that.” He paused and took a deep breath. “But no one ever told me what it might be like to be sold to someone like you… Someone nice and handsome and caring… I’m so scared, Victor. I don’t want to lose you. I… I love you.”

Victor softened and then reached for Yuuri, pulling him up and then into his lap where he hugged him. “Yuuri,” he said softly, kissing the tears from his face. “You have no reason to worry about such things. I have always been honest with you. I told you what I wanted from you and I still want that. It makes me so happy that you love me because I love you so much,” he admitted and held him close.

The omega couldn’t hold back anymore. He cuddled Victor close and let out a loud sob against the alpha’s shoulder. “Please don’t leave me,” he mumbled, his hands gripping Victor tight. He clambered onto Victor’s lap and wrapped all of his limbs around him, plastering himself to the alpha like a barnacle on a ship.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Silly boy. How would you feel about me buying you a collar?” he asked.

“R-really?” Yuuri asked, his heart racing. “You would?” He drew back a little to look Victor in the eyes.

“Of course,” he assured him. “Shall we take a trip to the jewellers for you to pick one?” he asked.

Eagerly, Yuuri nodded his head and a small smile graced his face. “I’d like that very much, master.”

Victor smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep us writing! Thanks for all the feedback we've been getting. Don't forget to like our [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/) for updates and to send us any prompts <3.
> 
> Also, pop a comment down below and let us know what kinks you'd like to see in MHT! We're just getting started.
> 
> If you like this, see our ao3 profiles for more than 20 jointly written fics ;)


	5. Chapter 5

As Yuuri walked through the jewellery store, he instantly felt out of place as looked around and he was surrounded by thousands of diamonds. He had never thought that he would be here, in the position where an alpha would buy him such a luxurious sign of ownership. He had seen omegas wearing collars, he had gazed upon them with jealousy and longing. But he had never seen collars like this. These clearly cost more money than Yuuri had ever seen in his entire life and here he was, on the arm of a wonderful, rich alpha who was willing to buy him any one of these collars that he desired.

Victor watched Yuuri’s wide and surprised eyes as he looked around the room. He didn’t mind what type of collar that Yuuri chose, he just wanted the omega to be happy. Yuuri would look beautiful.

The store had a wide variety of jewellery which was mostly for alphas and omegas that were bonded, engaged, or married. There were leather collars with diamond studs, metals of every colour and stones and precious gems everywhere he looked.

“Now, I don’t want you to worry about the price tags,” Victor told him as they peered into the glass cabinets which displayed the expensive items. “I want you to choose whatever you like.”

Victor stared at a selection of tags and his breath caught as he read some of the engravings. There were things written on them that Victor never would have predicted: ‘Precious’, ‘Princess’, ‘Bitch’, ‘Whore’, ‘Slave’, the list went on and on. Victor’s mouth felt dry and he couldn’t stop the flush on his face. He wondered if Yuuri would want a tag on his collar and what he would choose. He often called Yuuri ‘sweetheart’, ‘love’, ‘baby boy’ and a lot of things that made him blush when he wasn’t in the heat of the moment.

Yet, Yuuri only had eyes for one collar. It was standard black leather with white gold edging and a large blue sapphire studded in the middle. The white gold tag hung down, empty and ready for a personalised engraving. “This one,” Yuuri told his master with a grin. “The sapphire is the same colour as your eyes.”

Victor gazed at it and instantly agreed. He clicked his fingers at a salesperson and a smartly dressed, young woman came over with a kind smile.

“I require one of these for my omega,” he greeted, pointing at the one collar that Yuuri couldn’t seem to look away from.

She nodded. “Of course, an excellent choice, sir. This design actually is available with a heart-shaped sapphire, would you like to see it?” she asked.

Victor instantly turned to Yuuri, he _loved_ the idea of Yuuri wearing a heart. He looked at him excited. “Please?” he asked as if it wasn’t going to be him paying for it.

A heart was certainly a pleasing thought to the omega. He enjoyed feeling loved by the alpha and what better symbol was there but a heart? “That sounds great,” Yuuri agreed.

“And what carat sapphire would you like?” she asked. “We stock up to 5 carats in store.”

Victor hummed and pulled a face, he guessed that would have to do.

“I wanted him to go home with one today, so it will have to be 5. Is that okay, Yuuri?” He turned to look at him, hoping he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“I might be able to find one a little higher,” the woman quickly replied, clearly reluctant to lose a sale. “I can see what we have,” she said hopefully and Victor nodded. She returned a few moments later with three small boxes which she displayed side by side on the glass cabinet. “I did manage to find this one here.” She opened the box and displayed the collar, she unclipped it at the back and handed it over to Victor. “It’s a 5.6 carot sapphire,” she said, pointing at the certificate that was resting in the box. “It’s actually rare as this one hasn’t been treated with heat, so it’s an excellent quality natural sapphire.”

It was stunning and felt heavy in his hands. He peered at the sapphire, rubbing his thumb over it. It was quite pretty. He came to stand in front of Yuuri and held it up. “Are you ready?” he asked with a smile that he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face.

Eagerly, Yuuri nodded and stepped towards his lover. “We’ll get it engraved too, right?” Yuuri asked, his cheeks flushing bright red.

“Of course, my darling, whatever you want,” Victor replied. He placed it around Yuuri’s neck and securely linked it. “You look beautiful,” he said and he meant it. His heart palpitated in his chest as he looked at him, hardly believing that Yuuri was truly his, and there around his neck was the proof. “How does it feel?” he asked.

The assistant held up a mirror for Yuuri so the young omega could see how it looked.

“I… I love it,” Yuuri muttered tearfully as he stared at his reflection. His fingers touched the smooth leather and he never ever wanted to take it off. He looked up at Victor with wide eyes and a small pout. “Please, can I get it, daddy?”

“Of course,” he replied probably a little too eagerly.

Victor pulled out his wallet and slid his card across the glass. “He’ll wear it now,” he said, letting the lady know that he wouldn’t require it rewrapping. Instead, just the box would need packaging.

“And what about the engraving, sir, or did you want me to remove the tag?” The assistant held Victor’s card securely, clearly pleased at the sizable sale.

Victor turned to Yuuri curiously. “Darling?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Yuuri told them both as he nodded his head eagerly. Then he leaned in to Victor’s side and whispered in his lover’s ear, “I want ‘baby boy’.” He told Victor, feeling shy in the public environment. Victor smiled and kissed him, enjoying the taste of his lips for a moment before nodding.

It didn’t take long and soon his new tag was settled on Yuuri’s new collar, the fancy script looked beautiful.

“I don’t want you to ever take it off unless I give you permission,” Victor said firmly.

“Yes, daddy.”

 

***

  


Now that the thick black collar was a permanent resident on Yuuri’s neck, the omega couldn’t stop himself from admiring his reflection. He was supposed to be getting dressed to go grocery shopping with Victor when he found himself mesmerised by the collar once more. The young omega brushed a fingertip over the expensive leather and smiled in the mirror. He’d come to the walk-in closet to grab clothes, but right now, all he could think about was Victor and the alpha’s token of ownership.

He gripped the metal tag in between his fingers and let them rub over the engraved words. His cock throbbed at the thought of being desired, owned, and dominated by his lover, his thoughts turning wicked very quickly.

“Yuuri?” Victor called from outside the closet.

Immediately, Yuuri tore his gaze away from the mirror and stumbled to grab a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt before returning to the bedroom with them bundled in his arms. He forgot that all he was wearing was his lacy black panties and collar.

“Yes, alpha?”

“Are you looking at your pretty collar again, _baby boy_?” he asked, smirking. The omega was quite a sight, so he wouldn’t blame him if he was, Yuuri was so pretty.

A small smile crept onto Yuuri’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “It is very pretty,” he admitted. “I like knowing I’m yours and being able to see proof.”

“I’m glad, omega, because you’re all mine,” he said, stepping up behind him and pulling Yuuri back against his chest. Victor kissed him just below his collar and then rocked his hips forward, showing Yuuri that he was half-hard looking at him in his underwear.

The omega let out a little yelp at the unexpected gesture and Victor smirked, he reached around to grab Yuuri’s cock between his legs and smirked as it hardened under his touch.

“V… Victor!” Yuuri halfheartedly protested while at the same time his hips bucked into his lover’s touch. “What are you doing? I thought we were going out!”

“Well we are but you can't go out looking like that…” he said, “how can you possibly expect me to keep hands to myself when you look good enough to eat?” Victor began to scent him.

Yuuri let out a soft purr as he leaned into Victor’s touch. “If it were up to me, you’d never keep your hands to yourself,” Yuuri joked with a smile.

“That can be arranged,” Victor muttered against his skin as he let his free hand run over Yuuri's stomach and up to his nipples where he started to tease him. “The store can wait… ” he said as he rubbed his now fully hard cock against Yuuri's ass. “My desire for you can't.”

“Fuck!” Yuuri exclaimed as Victor pinched his rosy nipple between his fingers. “That feels so good, master.” He rocked his ass back into Victor’s crotch and groaned at the feeling of the hard cock pressing between his cheeks. No matter how many times they fucked, it was like Yuuri always wanted more. His love and desire for Victor seemed endless.

Victor smirked and couldn't resist such a delicious invitation. He grabbed Yuuri's panties and slowly pulled them down. “Bend over,” he whispered. “I'm going to lick your _pussy_ open for my cock,” he said dirtily into his ear before dropping to his knees behind the omega.

With no hesitation, Yuuri bent at the waist and pushed his feet apart so his legs were spread. He gripped the dresser in front of him for balance and moaned filthily at the thought of being so vulnerable and on display for his alpha.

Victor wasted no time and buried his face into Yuuri's ass, eager and greedy he licked at his hole and devoured the slick that started to pour from him. He dirtily pushed his tongue inside him, fucking him open and making him sloppy wet with spit and slick. He grabbed his ass and stretched the skin, holding him open as he licked inside.

“Oh, God,” Yuuri moaned and gripped tighter to the dresser underneath him. His thighs trembled as he struggled to stay upright due to all the attention Victor was happily giving his ass. “Victor, you’re so dirty… I can’t believe you’re doing that…”

Victor moaned. “Vkusno!” he said, his voice muffled from being buried so deep in Yuuri's ass. He finally pulled back when he couldn't stand it any longer. He stood, slick dripping from his face and he licked his lips filthily trying to drag to last of the taste inside.

He fumbled to get his jeans down and pulled his cock out. He lined up and pushed inside, closing his eyes as he was surrounded by the tight heat. Yuuri was still virgin tight, and his hole quivered around the large intrusion. It made the alpha throb with need. He was perfect.

“Oh God, Victor!” Yuuri cried as he was penetrated so deeply. The bare touch of Victor’s cock inside his ass was something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. “Please, fuck me, master. Show everyone I’m yours.” Yuuri rolled his hips back against Victor, forcing him to completely bottom out. Yuuri practically howled in delight.

Victor moaned in response, completely blown away by Yuuri’s eagerness at taking him. He was the perfect omega - beautiful, submissive, eager, and a complete cock-whore. Victor started to fuck him, slowly at first as he bit into his plump bottom lip and watched the sight of his large cock stretching Yuuri’s tiny hole.

“Do I feel good, baby boy?” he groaned. “Do you like the feel of daddy’s cock stretching your sweet little ass. You’re so fucking wet for me,” he praised. He gripped Yuuri by the hips, slowly rubbing up and down the soft creamy skin of his back. “You're fucking beautiful, baby,” he mumbled, unable to keep the words inside as he admired him.

He ran his hand achingly slow up the length of his spine and then paused at the back of his neck. Victor’s hands looked so big on the tiny body. Experimentally he grabbed Yuuri by the back of his neck, squeezing slightly. The omega froze. Victor smirked as he felt Yuuri’s hole throb. “You like your master’s hands on your neck?” he asked, and then hooked his fingers underneath the collar. He tugged at it lightly and caught Yuuri’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror. He winked at him.

The feel of Victor’s big, strong hands on him made Yuuri shiver with desire. The way Victor treated him, so rough and so dominating, was causing Yuuri’s cock to drip pre-come and is ass to flood with slick. When the collar around his neck tightened, the breath was knocked out of Yuuri and he could see white around the edges of his vision. The feeling was incredible and he let out a loud, breathy moan.

“Please…” Yuuri whined, his voice low, breathy, and fucked-out. “Choke me, daddy. Please.”

Victor moaned and fucked into him harder. Obeying Yuuri’s filthy request, he slipped two fingers underneath the leather and pulled firmly.  He carefully watched the omega’s expression in the mirror. Instead of looking afraid, his face was written with pure bliss. His face flushed all the way down to his neck and across his chest, and his lips were prettily parted as he moaned, gasped and pleaded with Victor for more.

Victor couldn’t resist and he harshly pulled Yuuri back against his chest. It changed the angle and Victor moaned in delight as his cock was pushed even deeper inside him. He pulled harder on the collar and held it for a few seconds before he slowly let it release.

Victor started playing a game, fucking Yuuri brutally hard and nailing his prostate, and then just as he felt him start to purr about to come, he stop and choked him instead, he gripped the omega’s hard cock and squeezed his fingers around it harshly to stop him from coming. He laughed breathlessly as Yuuri squirmed.

Every time Victor stopped choking him, Yuuri had the breath punched out of him by a deep, sharp thrust of his hips. Yuuri was so light-headed he was beginning to get delirious with desire and the need to come. “P-please,” Yuuri managed to whisper, his voice harsh and strangled.

He reached up and behind him so he could push his fingers through Victor’s hair and grip tight, holding on for dear life as Victor fucked deep inside him. “F-feels s’good,” Yuuri rasped after Victor choked him again and the young omega could feel euphoria warming his chest and spreading throughout his entire body.

Victor took pity on him and started to massage his little cock, it felt hot and swollen like he might explode at a moments notice. In a display of dominance, he curled his other hand around Yuuri’s throat and slowly pressed, cutting the air off from Yuuri.

“You’re not allowed to breathe until I give you permission, do you understand?” he asked gently, though he didn’t expect a response since Victor had full control of the omega’s entire body.

Yuuri was completely powerless.

“You belong to me,” he growled, and possessively licked Yuuri’s neck. “So you will wait until I tell you.” He paused. “I’m going to let you come now, and then you’re going to drop to your knees and suck my cock. If you’re lucky I’ll knot your mouth and let you taste my come.”

“I’m going to count down, and when I say, you’re going to come for me.” Victor locked eyes with Yuuri in the mirror. He looked increasingly desperate as the alpha pressed again his throat. “Three, two… one… and come,” he ordered, at the same time as letting go of his neck and grinding his dick against the omega’s prostate.

As he let go, Yuuri slumped forward, his knees weak as orgasm ripped through him and Yuuri came all over the floor, tears streaming from his face as Victor held him up, stopping him from falling. Yuuri’s breath came in short, sharp pants as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal. He dropped his hands to his neck, rubbing the sore skin and feeling the intoxicating tingle of pain tickle his skin.

“A-alpha…” Yuuri whimpered as he felt Victor’s dick still buried deep inside him. “I d-dont… want you to pull out.” He let out another whine, the omega desperate to keep this connection ongoing with Victor for longer even though he knew he should just do whatever Victor said. Instead, the naughty omega pushed backwards and slid Victor’s cock deeper into his tight, wet hole.

“Needy whore.” Victor grinned. “Do as you’re told, now on your knees,” he ordered. He pulled out, leaving Yuuri whimpering. He lowered him, letting him fall to his knees. Victor forced Yuuri around, dragging him slightly as he gripped his dick and then fed it into the man’s mouth.

Despite his complaints about the change, Yuuri’s mouth was wide open and watering as Victor pushed his cock deep inside. Victor wasted no time today, pressing all the way to the back of his throat in one swift thrust. Yuuri was so used to Victor’s length by now that his gag reflex had been pretty much fucked into oblivion. The young, impatient omega moaned around the thickness that laid on his tongue, hungry for more. Yuuri sucked loudly and filthily as he leaned forwards and took more of Victor inside his greedy mouth, pushing down his throat until he couldn’t breathe.

Once he’d taken a steadying breath in through his nose, Yuuri looked up at his master through his lashes. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and narrowed, challenging Victor to give him everything he had.

Knowing he could take it, Victor fucked his mouth, holding him in place with his hands firmly in the omega’s hair. Yuuri could do nothing but swallow around Victor's swollen length and  try not to choke. Victor groaned at the trust he showed, looking up at Victor and believing that he would take care of him, that he wouldn't hurt him in this vulnerable position.

Victor moaned obscenely, driven by the sight of his cock disappearing in his sluts hot, wet mouth.  He groaned as he cock started to swell and Yuuri leaked saliva down his mouth, soaking his own chin as it dripped from him, forced out by victors rough treatment.

“I bet you want me to knot your mouth, don't you? Yuuri, you're such a fucking slut for my come. If I hadn't already stuffed you full you'd be begging for it, wouldn't you? You can't get enough of your master’s come. You don’t even care which hole I fill as long as you get it.”

Yuuri couldn’t respond, stuffed so full of his Master’s cock, just the way he liked it. Tears poured from his eyes as he looked up at Victor with adoration and hunger. His need for the alpha had been sated, yet he still wanted to come and be pumped full of his alpha’s come. There was no end to the list of desires Yuuri had when it came to Victor.

So, the greedy omega hummed around the thick length buried in his mouth and brought his hands forward to gently massage his owner’s balls in his hands. He felt the soft, delicate skin and rolled them over his fingers, delighting in the moans he elicited from his lover.

Victor groaned as he thrust into Yuuri's eager mouth. He couldn't stop himself as he blinded by his orgasm hitting him from nowhere. Yuuri's hands upon him were simply too much. He stilled as pleasure flowed through him and he pet Yuuri’s face lovingly as his knot began to swell.

The young omega panicked a little as his mouth grew full with his lover’s knot. The thick organ stretched his lips open wide until they were straining from the pressure, but it only turned Yuuri on more. He reached down and stroked a hand over his own rapidly swelling cock and his eyes fluttered in unrestrained pleasure.

Victor held him in place. Yuuri couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. The alpha’s hands were firm on the back of his head, restricting his movement as he started to come. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned as he felt his cock throbbing and Yuuri’s throat contracting around the sensitive head as he forcibly drank Victor’s come as it was being fed to him.

“That's it,” Victor whispered, obsessively petting Yuuri’s hair and face as pleasure buzzed under his skin, “good boy, swallow it all. Every drop.”

Obediently, Yuuri swallowed down every ounce of come that dripped down his throat and with Victor popping his knot like this it was _a lot_. Soon, however, no more was being produced and Yuuri instead reached down between his legs and began massaging his own aching cock again whilst looking up at his master with tears in his eyes. He tried to say something, but it came out as a moan, muffled by the thick cock inside him.

“Shhh, shhhh,” Victor said in a hushed voice, wiping the tears from Yuuri’s beautiful face. “I love you, I love you,” he gasped, his breath still uneven as aftershocks zapped through his body.

Victor was lost in the pleasure of knotting Yuuri. All he could think about was how warm his knot was, how it was being squeezed by Yuuri’s mouth, his jaw locked in place around him. He breathed deeply.

“You’re such a good boy for daddy,” he praised. His hands were trembling as he brushed more tears from Yuuri’s cheeks as he stared up wide-eyed at him. “You can play with yourself, show me how hot you are from my knot. It feels good in your mouth, doesn’t it?” he said, urging Yuuri on as he watched him touch his cock where he sat at his feet.

Now that he had permission, Yuuri didn’t waste any time and began stroking himself earnestly. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and his mouth began to fill with saliva as he grew more and more turned on by the knot buried inside him. He loved feeling completely claimed by Victor like this. He loved how powerless it made him and how he entrusted all of his life to Victor who took such good care of him.

He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock to gather the pre-come there and then rubbed a few more times along his slick length before he came across the carpet in front of him. A whimper bubbled in his throat and died as it couldn’t escape. Yuuri’s eyes stayed closed, tears still streaming from them due to the pressure and stretch of Victor’s thick knot in his mouth.

Victor breathed, concentrating on coming down from his high as he started to come around to logical thoughts. He worried Yuuri’s jaw would be aching around his considerable length. He gripped the base of his cock and very, very carefully he slipped it from Yuuri’s mouth. Come and saliva followed it, wetness pouring from Yuuri’s mouth as he was released.

Victor dropped to the floor and in and a possessive gesture, he grabbed Yuuri’s face again and kissed him. He licked into his mouth, tasting himself and Yuuri’s scents mixed together. When he pulled away, he laughed a little breathlessly.

Now that he was free, Yuuri’s hands went up to massage his jaw and he let out a little chuckle. “Wow, that was… That was really something, Victor,” he confessed, feeling a little dazed.

Victor kissed him all over his face and pulled him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Our updates for this have now been changed to a Tuesday! Don't forget to like us on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)!
> 
> This is Yuuri's [gorgeous heart-shaped blue sapphire <3](https://www.thenaturalsapphirecompany.com/5.00ct-ceylon-heart-blue-sapphire-b6318-/?fbclid=IwAR1bytBqPeuQ1NIVzWadScs_oDEfZIAIJ7vwXVuip305hoGRjbEo9ZZv4GQ)!


	6. Chapter 6

Victor smiled down at the invitation he had received that morning. It was from his oldest friend and rival author, Christophe. He had claimed an omega and Victor and Yuuri were invited to attend a celebration dinner the coming weekend. He had never thought he would see the day that Chris would settle down but then again, Victor had never thought he would claim a slave either.

“Yuuri?” he called from his seat in the office. “Can you come here, baby boy?”

The young omega had been in the middle of stirring a cake mix while following a tutorial video, so he wiped his flour-covered hands on his apron and made for the stairs. When he reached the office, Yuuri stuck his head in with a grin.

“Hey alpha, what's up?”

“How do you feel about going to a dinner party on Friday? A good friend of mine has just mated an omega and wants to celebrate. It should be fun.” He crooked a finger at him and tapped his lap.

Yuuri never denied the invitation to sit on his alpha’s lap, but the other one he had to think about. “I won't know anyone there, will I?” he asked as he crossed the room and sat down on Victor's lap. He picked up the alpha’s tie in his hands and fiddled with it. “You won't leave me alone, will you?”

“Of course not,” he promised, reaching up to brush Yuuri's hair from his face. He had flour on his nose but Victor didn't have the heart to tell him, he was just too cute. “You can stay at my side all night if you like. Chris is nice, and I'm sure his omega will be too. It will be good for you to make some friends.”

That was true. As much as Yuuri enjoyed spending time with Victor, it would be nice for him to have other people to talk to every now and then. “This will be the first time I'll be meeting your friends, so…” Yuuri trailed off, looking down at his hands. “I'm assuming you want me to dress up all nice so you can show me off?”

“You will look beautiful whatever you wear. But it is a lovely excuse to take you shopping again,” he admitted. “I like spoiling you.” He pulled Yuuri closer and kissed him. His eyes glanced down to his collar, the bright blue sapphire sparkling and catching his attention.

“Oh, really? I would have never guessed,” Yuuri replied in a dry, sardonic tone and rolled his eyes at his master. “Though, it would be nice to make a good first impression. What do you think I should wear? A suit or a dress?”

Victor's mouth immediately went dry, he could picture Yuuri in either of those things… Though if he was honest, he was more focused on what he could be wearing underneath. A sexy red number would look stunning.

“Maybe a nice fitted suit and something sexy from Agent Provocateur?” he said with a cheeky squeeze to Yuuri's thigh. 

The thought of new lingerie had Yuuri’s heart racing. Instantly, he was nodding and giggling excitedly. “Whatever you want, daddy,” Yuuri replied with a chaste kiss to his lover’s cheekbone.

Victor pulled him in for a kiss. “Great, I'll let him know we're coming.”

***

Friday evening found Victor opening the door of a limousine that Chris had sent to his building and watching Yuuri's ass as he stepped inside. He gave him a tap as he admired him and was pleased when the omega turned and shot him a surprised look. He stepped inside and sat and relaxed as he let the driver take them across town. 

Victor popped open some champagne which was provided and poured two glasses. “For you. We might as well drink it. This is a good year,” he commented as he took a sip. 

“Whatever you say, Vitya,” Yuuri replied with a smile. He tipped the flute up and let the bitter, bubbly liquid pour across his tongue and down his throat. It burned a little as it went down, but it tasted nice. “I’ve never had champagne before,” Yuuri confessed. “I like it.”

“I'm glad. I want you to just enjoy yourself tonight OK?”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied with a happy grin and proceeded to down the drink in one last gulp. The tingling sensation it gave his body felt heavenly and it left him feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long time.  _ This must be why people drink so often, _ he mused as he passed the glass back to Victor for a refill.

Victor immediately filled the glass, happy that the omega seemed to be already having fun. He had a really good feeling about tonight. He was so excited to introduce Yuuri to Chris, he was positive the two of them would get on like a house on fire. He was also interested to see what kind of omega had managed to snag him up. In a way, he hoped it was someone who Yuuri could talk to, someone he could be friends with.

By the time they arrived at Chris apartment, the two of them had polished off the alcohol and Victor was already feeling hot around the collar and was in a bright mood. Yuuri was in a similar state, giggling and hanging off Victor as the two of them made their way inside.

The young omega couldn't keep his eyes off of his lover, already feeling flirtatious. He hoped they wouldn't stay long so Victor would take him home and have his filthy way with him. Yuuri reached up to rub at the heart-shaped sapphire on his neck. It was the best item he owned now since it was the physical reminder of how much Victor loved and cherished him.

Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor's and leaned his head in the other man's shoulder as his master rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for a gorgeous, blonde man to answer the door. 

“Victor! I'm so glad you came, my friend!” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of Victor's cheeks in a way that would have upset Yuuri if the other man had been an omega.

“And who is this beautiful little thing on your arm?” the Swiss alpha continued, turning his attention to Yuuri now.

“Yuuri,” the omega supplied in a meek, quiet voice. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I'm charmed. Aren't you a lovely little thing?” he said before stepping aside to let them inside. “Phichit, darling?” A young man, approximately Yuuri's age, appeared from behind Chris. He was very pretty, with olive skin and big brown eyes. He peered up at the two strangers and Chris hugged him close. “Victor, Yuuri, this is my omega, Phichit. It's actually thanks to you Victor that I found him. He was in that dreadful little place where you got Yuuri. He was a complete steal.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Well, I'm pleased I told you about it. Shady as hell, but the merchandise is more than worth it.” He kissed the side of Yuuri's face.

“Hello,” Phichit said shyly to Yuuri, looking pleased to see another omega in the sea of alphas and betas. He glanced up at Chris, looking for permission.

“You can talk freely to Yuuri, Victor is a good friend of mine,” he said. 

“I like your collar,” Phichit complimented, his hand falling to his own. His own was solid gold and circled with diamonds, a tag proudly displayed reading ‘Baby Boy’.

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied with a smile.

“He's adorable,” Victor told Chris as he looked at Phichit.

Yuuri cast an annoyed glance up at his alpha. He didn’t like Victor calling anyone else adorable--not one bit. “Yeah, I guess, if you’re into that,” Yuuri stated with a huff and the small beginnings of a pout. “Anyway, I’m glad you like my collar.  _ Vitya, _ bought it for me.” He placed a possessive hand over his alpha’s chest.

Phichit frowned and pouted up at Chris at Yuuri's words. But the blonde alpha just laughed. 

“Now Yuuri, play nice with Phichit or I'll have to punish you,” Victor scolded with a little tap to the omega’s ass. “He's very possessive,” Victor explained. “But then we both are, aren't we sweetheart?”

“It’s OK,” Phichit replied. “I love my alpha a lot too. He saved my life.” He smiled at Yuuri a little sheepishly. “Daddy, can Yuuri sit with me at dinner?” he asked, turning to Christophe. “I don't like the other stuffy alphas.”

Feeling a little chagrin, Yuuri kept his eyes low and remained plastered to his alpha’s side. It wasn’t his fault he had the hottest alpha in the world and he’d be damned if anyone took Victor away from him. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly in the direction of the new omega.

Phichit shrugged. “I don't mind. It’s OK. You're much nicer than those alphas.” He glared towards a group of men laughing loudly.

“Keep an eye on wandering hands. JJ is already drunk,” Chris warned. “If he didn't sell so many of my books then I'd tell him where to shove it,” Chris complained. 

Victor immediately looked towards the group of loud guests and indeed, JJ, the executive editor for Violet Publishing, his rival publishing company, was flirting loudly with his own editor, Yuri Plisetsky who looked like he was struggling not to commit murder.

“That's never going to end well,” he said as he looked in the crowd for Otabek Altin, Yuri’s alpha.

“I've already got bets going on who's going to punch him first if you're interested.” Chris grinned. 

Victor laughed. “I love a good bet.” He grinned.

Yuuri watched the two alpha’s chatting amongst themselves and though he had envisioned staying at Victor’s side all night, Yuuri was growing more and more curious about the other omega. So, he pulled his arm from Victor’s and looked up at his alpha.

“I was hoping Phichit might be able to give me a tour of the house and get better acquainted, is that okay?”

“Of course, you boys have fun,” Victor grinned. “Stay away from JJ,” he warned. “I don't want you near that man.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure who ‘JJ’ was, but in all honesty, he wasn’t planning on speaking to anyone other than Phichit. So, the two omegas proceeded to look around the huge mansion while Phichit explained how he and Chris met and how long they’d been together. After a while, Yuuri felt fond of the other man and hoped that Victor would bring him back here more often so they could spend time together.

The two boys proceeded to drink far too much sparkling win to the point where Yuuri was struggling to stay upright and they were laughing together as they returned to the main living space where most of the guests were. Phichit had been telling Yuuri how he’d burned Chris’ first meal he’d made him and Chris had been too much of a gentleman to complain, eating it all up happily. Phichit was still embarrassed about it.

That was when the Thai man had spotted his alpha. “I’m just going to check in with Chris, you’ll be okay, right?”

Yuuri nodded and watched his new friend reunite with his alpha. It made him long to see Victor again, so Yuuri began to scan the room across the sea of people before him. It was usually easy to spot Victor due to his unusual hair colour, but he couldn’t see even a sliver of grey anywhere. Pouting a little, Yuuri leaned back against the wall and swiped another glass of wine from a nearby table. He watched the crowd with little thought about much else other than Victor.

It was then that he felt a smack to his left ass cheek. “Well, hello there. I've not met you before,” a silky accented voice said into his ear.

For a split second, Yuuri had assumed it was Victor until the man's words and his strange smell caught up to Yuuri. “Excuse me?” he mumbled, a little confused. “Who are you?”

“A dream for a little omega like you,”  he replied, “Though I'm a little offended you don't know who I am. I'm a very important man, you know. I have a lot of money, I could show you such a good time.” He grinned down at Yuuri, standing tall over him and clearly so very drunk.

He could feel the other alpha’s breath on his face, encroaching far too close for his liking. “No, thank you,” Yuuri replied and placed his hand on the drunk alpha’s chest before attempting to push him away.

“Oh come on, I'm King JJ, that tacky fake collar isn’t fooling me. Let a  _ real  _ alpha show you how it's done.” JJ leant forward and touched the blue sapphire. His smile fell from his face as he realised that the gem was real. He looked confused for a second and then stepped out of Yuuri's space, but it was too late. 

Victor Nikiforov strode across the room, his sights set on the alpha as he crowded into Yuuri's personal space. “You!” he growled, and without hesitation, with jealousy and anger burning through him, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into JJ’s face.

Phichit appeared at Yuuri's side and grabbed his hand, pulling him away gently as a fight erupted between Victor and JJ.

“Victor! Stop it!” Yuuri cried, worried for his master’s health. “It’s not worth it.”

“Who voted Nikiforov?” Chris yelled, standing on a chair and ignoring the scuffle below.

“Us, clearly, since he's an idiot,” answered Yuri Plisetsky, unfazed by what was happening. “Gimme my money.” An alpha with a serious expression stood beside the blonde rolling his eyes.

“How dare you?!” Victor yelled, apparently ignoring everyone else in favour of trying to knock JJ into a new dimension.

“What?” JJ slurred, raising a hand to his cheek to rub the oncoming bruise. “He’s just an omega, Nikiforov, I’m sure you have a few others back home. Can’t I just borrow him for an hour or two?” He grinned at the thought, apparently too drunk to notice how serious and angry the alpha in front of him was.

“Yuuri is  _ my  _ omega, he is my  _ first _ omega and my  _ only.  _ You will keep your dirty hands off him. How dare you touch his collar? A sign of  _ my  _ ownership. You're lucky that he's so humble to think it's not worth it.”

JJ rolled his eyes and stumbled a little in Victor’s direction. “Oh well, he’s nothing special anyway,” he said before laughing in the angry alpha’s face. “I bet he’s not even a good lay.”

Victor saw red and too late, the other alphas reached to grab both JJ and Victor in an attempt to save the drunken idiot. But Victor dove forward and smacked JJ so hard in the face that he went flying to the floor, knocked out cold. 

“Chris, I'm sorry, but we are leaving. Yuuri, say goodbye to Phichit.”

“G-goodbye Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled with a sad expression as he waved farewell to the only friend he’d made so far in America. “It was nice to meet you.” The insistent press of Victor’s hand on Yuuri’s back forced him forward towards the door and he pouted.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Yuuri whispered a little angrily. “If you had just left him alone, we could have still enjoyed the party.”

Victor stopped and looked down at Yuuri as he contemplated his next move. “Change of plan,” he said before grabbing Yuuri and throwing him over his shoulder. He turned back to the stairs and took them two at a time as he marched Yuuri upstairs.

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed, alarmed by Victor’s change of direction and his dark mood. “Victor, please, tell me what’s going on.” He balled his small hands into fists and lightly banged them on the back of Victor’s shoulders.

“You wanna stay. We'll stay,” he said, making his way upstairs with a single-minded determinedness. 

“You’re acting crazy,” Yuuri pointed out. “Are you really that pissed at me? I didn’t even do anything.”

Victor didn't answer as he walked through the familiar twists and turns of Chris’ mansion. He walked past crowds of people, uncaring as they stared. He stepped into the bathroom, he locked the door and then dropped Yuuri on the sideboard. Victor looked at him with pure lust as he pulled his crisp white shirt out of his pants and then unzipped his trousers. Victor gripped his cock, wanking himself as he looked at his slave.

“Tell me you're mine,” he ordered.

Though Yuuri was a little bewildered by the quick change in his alpha, he was quick to obey. After all, Victor was such a powerful alpha that seeing him lost to his instincts like this was simultaneously intoxicating and terrifying. “I’m yours, of course, I’m yours,” Yuuri told him, pinching his eyebrows together in confusion. “Is that what this is about? I wasn’t flirting with JJ, you know?”

“I don't care. He touched your collar. He touched you. You belong to me, do you understand? I don't ever want someone else touching you.” He grabbed Yuuri's face and then kissed him possessively. His hands were on Yuuri instantly, pulling at his leather belt and urgently pulling his trousers off. Within seconds Yuuri was left sitting in his red panties. “I'm going to fuck you right here and then we're going to go back to the party where everyone can smell my scent on you.”

“And they say omegas are the insecure and emotional ones?” Yuuri muttered under his breath with a laugh. Though, he still was happy to fulfil his master’s desire. After all, Yuuri rarely told his alpha no. So, he ran his hands down the smooth, hard flesh of Victor’s chest, biting his lip as he let the sensation overwhelm him. Here Victor’s scent was strong and Yuuri could feel his heartbeat.

“How do you want me, alpha?” Yuuri asked as his pupils dilated with his surging arousal. Seeing Victor naked and touching himself was too much. His own cock was straining against the tight lace of his panties. “I’m yours to do whatever you want with me.”

“I want your come down my throat and then I'm going to fuck you.” Victor grabbed Yuuri by his thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the counter. He grabbed his panties roughly and pulled them down, exposing the omegas cock. He swallowed it in one, almost choking himself in his own eagerness to taste the omega.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Yuuri howled, uncaring that there were certainly people on the other side of the door who could hear him  _ and  _ smell him. His hands dropped down to that silver bed of hair and his head fell back in ecstasy with every suck and lick of his lover’s tongue. “Maybe I should flirt with other people more often,” he commented with another moan. 

“Don't you dare,” Victor gasped as he pulled off and jerked him off. He grabbed Yuuri by his hair and tugged it roughly, forcing the omega to look at him. “I only want you ever looking at me. You like this, don't you, baby boy?”

“Yuh-huh,” Yuuri agreed in a grunt as he was torn between the pain in his scalp and the pleasure engulfing his cock. “It would be such a shame if anyone else saw me like this… Touched me like this…” the omega whispered, continuing to shamelessly tease his alpha. He wanted Victor to unleash his raw, unrestrained power. He wanted to be slammed against the wall or the floor and fucked until he cried.

Victor growled and frowned at the omegas words. He pulled him off the side and forced him to turn around. “Are you trying to test my boundaries, Mr Nikiforov?” Victor said in a deep gravelly voice, losing control to his alpha. He brought his hand down against Yuuri's ass hard, smirking as he squealed. “I'll spank your naughty ass red, baby boy.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Yuuri shot over his shoulder, his eyes blazing with lust. He wiggled his hips a little, encouraging the slick to drip down his cheeks and make a trail down the back of his thigh. “I bet you can barely contain yourself right now. Someone else touched  _ your _ property, Victor. What are you gonna do about it, huh?”

Victor brought his hand down against Yuuri's ass again, this time even harder than before as he let Yuuri's words rile him up. “You filthy little slut.” He kicked Yuuri's legs apart and then spanked him directly over his leaking hole. “You love me all possessive and dominant over you. Tell me you want daddy’s cock.” Victor rubbed over his fingers over his hole. 

“I want daddy's big, fat cock in me so bad,” Yuuri moaned and spread his legs even further like the little slutty bottom he was. “Please give it to me, daddy.” Yuuri looked over his shoulder to flutter his eyelashes at his alpha. “If you fuck me real good right here, everyone will hear my screams and know just who I belong to.”

Victor groaned and he couldn't resist spanking the omega over his hole once more before he shoved three fingers inside. He was dripping wet. “Yuuri, your pussy is so wet for me, baby.” He was hot around Victor's fingers and Victor sucked on them as soon as he pulled them out, eagerly licking at the omegas juices. “You're so fucking delicious.” He groaned and gripped his own cock, smacking the fat head against his hole and pressing it inside just enough to leave the omega gasping and squirming.

“P-please!” Yuuri begged, his eyes wide as he felt his alpha press teasingly inside him. He tried to rock his hips back to take more of that enormous cock inside him, but Victor stilled his hips with his big, firm hands. Yuuri loved it. He wanted Victor to bruise him up, throw him around, and have his filthy way with him.

“Daddy, I need you now. Please. I can't wait any longer. I'm so desperate.” His chest was rumbling as he purred loudly, his omega sated by the alpha's firm presence in his ass.

Victor gave in to what they both wanted and pushed inside him in one smooth movement that had to two of them gasping for air. “Oh fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moaned as he started to brutally fuck him over the counter. He didn't care that everyone could probably hear them, all he cared about was Yuuri and putting his mark on him. Victor had teased Yuuri about getting jealous, but now the tables were turned he could do nothing but think about claiming him.

“I want to sink my teeth into your pretty neck and mate you, then everyone will know that your collar’s real and that you belong to me. I'm gonna fuck you so good and fill you up with my cum until your stomach is swollen with it. Does that sound good baby boy? You'd look so pretty.” Victor ran his hand over the bottom of Yuuri's stomach, rubbing over the muscle and imagining Yuuri with a pretty swollen tummy.

“You might even fill me up with your pups,” Yuuri suggested in a scandalous whisper and rocked his hips back onto Victor’s cock. “Come on, alpha, give it to me.”

Victor bit into his own lip hard enough to bleed as he fucked Yuuri hard and fast, his balls slapping against Yuuri with an obscene sound. “You feel so fucking good and you're all mine, little slut. You love daddy's cock, don't you? Tell me how much you love me and my cock.”

Yuuri wanted to respond, but with every thrust of his alpha’s cock, his breath was being punched out of him. “Ah… Vitya… Please…” he whimpered. His ass was tender from the spanks earlier and now Victor’s hips and balls were rubbing against the red skin. An intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain surged through him and his eyelids were fluttering. Every hard, sharp thrust was making him see stars.

“I love it,” Yuuri finally managed with a gasp. “Please… Please.”

Victor moaned as he heard how desperate Yuuri was and he didn't hesitate to pull out as he was about to come. “On your knees. Now.”

“Wha…” Yuuri began to protest, but Victor was already out of him. So, the omega dropped to his knees and looked up at his alpha, confusion written all over his face. “Please.”

Victor gripped his cock and was coming all over Yuuri's face within seconds. He smeared it on the omegas face, and down his neck, feeding it into his mouth. Yuuri gasped in response. His omega was preening at such a dirty display of ownership. The younger man was eagerly lapping at Victor’s fingers and swallowing his master’s come down, enjoying the taste of it.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Victor grinned and dropped to his knees, grabbing the omega roughly and pulling him onto his back with an “oomph”. Victor's mouth was on him again, unable to resist such a sweet treat as he sucked the omegas cock, desperate for him to come down his throat. His right hand sneaked between Yuuri’s legs and he pressed three fingers inside him, finger fucking him hard enough to make him see stars. 

“Fuck… Fuck… Victor!” Yuuri screamed, uncaring that his voice would certainly be heard outside their quiet cocoon in the bathroom. “Victor, I’m gonna come…” Just as he spoke the words, Yuuri’s cock spurted inside his lover’s mouth and flooded it with his seed. The omega collapsed back onto the floor, exhausted and couldn’t stop panting.

Victor, feeling deeply satisfied, licked every drop. He appeared above Yuuri with a big smile. “Thank you, darling, we can go back to the party now.” 

“W-what?” Yuuri spluttered, his eyes shooting open. “No, I’m tired. I want to go home,” he whined.

Victor raised an eyebrow at him and stood, redressing himself. “You complained. You wanted to go to the party. Now we're going to redress and go and sit down. We've just made it in time for dinner. You're going to sit beside me proudly and every alpha there is going to know that you're my little slave. Do you understand, Yuuri?”

Yuuri gulped, but his skin was tingling. “Yes, sir.”

One look at Yuuri and everyone at that party knew  _ exactly  _ who Yuuri belonged to and Victor had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support! Comments and kudos keep us writing! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Victor and Yuuri remained at Chris and Phichit’s party until late in the night. The two were glad to have stayed despite the rocky start to the evening. Chris had gone all out with their dinner and Yuuri was amazed at each new course that came their way. As promised, he sat with Phichit and the two of them talked non-stop.

Victor was feeling much better now that he had staked his claim over Yuuri and though it was possessive and a little bit crazy, Victor didn’t care. He wanted everyone to know that the omega was his. Though he still kept one eye on him, very aware now that even though Yuuri was wearing a collar, that he hadn’t actually bit him. JJ’s actions had pushed Victor to realise that he really need to claim Yuuri as soon as possible. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone even thinking that the two were anything less than what they were. They were more than just master and slave. Victor  _ loved  _ Yuuri and he wanted to prove it.

Once the awkwardness was out of the way and everyone had settled down after Victor’s possessive display, Victor was delighted that Chris and Yuuri got on really well and the more the two of them drank, the more they danced. The highlight of the night was his best friend and his omega having a dance off which Phichit managed to get it on camera.

Victor knew that Yuuri used to be a dancer, he had told him that as a child and a teenager before he displayed as an omega, he had studied ballet for years. Yet Victor had never seen him dance until now. Victor was the proudest alpha in the room as Yuuri dragged him to the dancefloor and though he’d never really danced before, he let go and had fun with his omega, dancing silly with him and dipping him before pulling him back close, kissing him right there on the dance floor in front of everyone.

Victor and Yuuri were some of the last of the guests to leave. Chris’ house was completely trashed. There were glasses and empty alcohol bottles everywhere, people passed out on every surface and as the two stepped outside, there was even someone sleeping on the front steps, their face decorated with some very creative pictures in permanent marker. Victor stopped for a second, cackling evilly before he took a picture on his phone. It was someone from his office who had always been a little bit of a jerk, so it would come in handy later.

Luckily, Chris’ staff were still around and trying to clean up now that everyone had either left or had blacked out. A nice beta boy directed them to the end of the drive to where he said cars would be available.

They walked to the end of the drive, leaning heavily on each other as they wobbled from the sheer amount of alcohol they had consumed. They were both barefooted and their clothes were hanging off them. Yuuri’s tie was around his head and his shirt unbuttoned, his red bralette displayed through the open material and Victor had lost his blazer and bow tie and his own shirt was hanging on by a single button.

The two of them were greeted by a chauffeur pulling up in a limo. “Home, sirs?” he asked.

Victor nodded and climbed in the back. Stumbling, the two of them fell inside the car, erupting into giggles. Yuuri’s hands were lying possessively on Victor’s chest. The omega was practically straddling his alpha’s lap, feeling uninhibited and happy.

“Tonight was fun,” Yuuri said in between kisses to Victor’s neck. “We should go out more often.”

Victor smiled, feeling like the cat who got the cream as Yuuri mouthed along his neck. He leant into the touch, encouraging the omega. “I’m glad you had a good time. I'm sorry about JJ. I would say I regret punching him but I’d be lying. I’d do it again,” he admitted with a cheeky smile. “Mmmm,” he moaned. “You’re being such a good boy,” he praised, as his eyes fluttered closed from Yuuri’s precious kisses.

“I’m always a good boy for you,” Yuuri purred as he trailed his tongue up Victor’s neck to his jaw and then kissed him filthily in the back of the limo. “Don’t good boys deserve rewards?”

“You deserve all the best things in life, my darling,” he replied, before gripping Yuuri’s face and pulling him into a kiss. “Which is why I want to bite you, claim you. Would you like that, baby boy? If I sunk my teeth into your neck and permanently marked you up for everyone to see who you belong to. I know I’ve asked you before, but I want to be sure that you know what I’m saying to you. That you’re ready for that kind of commitment to each other.”

“Yes,” Yuuri hissed and ground his hips a little on his lover’s lap. “Please, alpha, mark me up and make me yours.” He bared his neck tauntingly in front of Victor with a devilish smile on his face. “I bet you want to so bad.”

“Of course I do. I wanted you from the moment I saw you.” Victor gripped at Yuuri, mouthing down his neck and pulling his bralette up and over his chest, exposing his nipples. “I desired you, I wanted to keep you.” Victor licked and sucked at them as he thrust his hips upwards, grinding his already half-hard dick against the omega as he spoke. “But now I know you… I  _ need  _ you, Yuuri. I’ve never needed something as much as I do you,” he gasped as he kissed his jaw. With his free hand, he grabbed a handful of Yuuri’s hair, pulling him, forward into another kiss as his thumb ran circles over his saliva wet nipple.

“Jesus Christ,” Yuuri cursed under his breath, his eyes falling shut in ecstasy as he pressed his chest into Victor’s talented fingers. “I need you too, alpha. I’ve never needed anyone as much as I need you.” Feeling a little bold, he reached down between their bodies and began to palm Victor’s erection through his slacks. “Fuck, you feel so big already…”

Victor groaned at his touch and thrust up against his hand. “It’s you, baby boy. You drive me crazy,” he murmured.

The two of them kissed, grinding against each other and whispering filthy promises as the car started to move. Victor tried his best to hold back, but as he repeatedly scented Yuuri, tipsy from alcohol and the scent of his omega, all he could think about was knotting him and biting into his sweet neck glands.

“I love you so much,” Victor said, meaning every word.

Yuuri practically preened at the words, his chest rumbling in pure joy as he nuzzled his face into Victor’s neck. “I love you too, alpha,” he whispered into the other man’s skin. “I want you to claim me forever.” Yuuri was still palming Victor’s crotch and feeling it thicken and it made him  _ hungry. _ “Will you fuck me again tonight, master?”

Victor nodded, pulling their lips back together desperately. He couldn’t bear to be apart from the omega for even one second. He wanted to be impossibly closer to him. “I want to fuck you right here,” he admitted, his hands smoothing down Yuuri’s hips and squeezing his ass. “You make me completely insatiable.” Though he was almost 30, being with Yuuri made Victor feel like a teenager again.

“Fuck me right here then,” Yuuri dared, flashing a wicked smile as he reached for Victor’s shirt and began unbuttoning it. “I’m still stretched and wet inside from earlier…” he whispered into his lover’s ear before taking the lobe between his lips and biting down gently. “I want you, I want you so bad.” As though to illustrate his point, Yuuri rocked his hips on Victor’s lap once more.

He shouldn’t. He wanted to mate him and that happening in the back of a limo wasn’t exactly how he had imagined his mating to go. “We need to wait, baby boy,” Victor said as he tried to cling to reason. “Your claiming should be special. Just… just wait a little longer and we’ll be home.” He meant it.

Kind of.

He should have been thinking about spreading Yuuri onto a bed full of petals with romantic music playing, candles lit and incense burning… but really, what he wanted was to fuck him raw right here. Yuuri was squirming in his lap and all he could think about was the omega bouncing on his cock. If he just slipped Yuuri’s pants off then Victor could slip right inside him. It would be so easy.

The pout on Yuuri’s face said it all. “Are you saying you don’t want me?” he asked, his movements stopping as he flashed Victor a devious smile. “Tell me to stop and I will…” His words hung in the air for a second before Yuuri began rocking his hips again, his full erection pressing against Victor’s abdomen. He leaned down to mouth at Victor’s neck again, this time sliding his tongue over the alpha’s own sensitive scent glands.

Victor couldn’t stop the moan that ripped from him as he leant into the touch. “You are a bad influence on me, you little slut.” It felt amazing. Yuuri felt amazing. He tangled his hand into his hair, scratching through his scalp as shivers ran down his spine and pleasure curled in the pit of his stomach, his cock aching. “That feels so good, baby boy. Just a little longer and we’ll be home.”

“Please, daddy…” Yuuri whined as he kissed down Victor’s chest and released the final button of his shirt so his chest was bare. “I want you to bad. Can’t I just suck it a little?”

Yuuri was really testing his patience. It felt impossible to say no to such a young, hot little omega, especially one that was practically writhing in his lap. How could he? “I… yes, please suck it,” he groaned, succumbing to his weakness. 

Yuuri grinned before pulling off Victor’s lap and dropping to his knees on the floor of the limo. He greedily devoured Victor with his eyes as his deft and eager hands worked open his slacks. Once they were pulled down to his thighs alongside his boxers, Yuuri gripped the thick, throbbing cock tight in his hand and let out an unrestrained moan.

“Fuck, alpha, you’re so big…” he moaned as he pulled the foreskin up and watched Victor’s precome bead on the tip of his cock. As he leaned forwards, Yuuri met Victor’s eyes and licked the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it, all the while maintaining eye contact.

“You taste so good, daddy,” he said as he licked his lips. “I want more.” Unable to stop himself, Yuuri enveloped the head of Victor’s cock in the warm, wet heat of his mouth, moaning around it as he tasted the delicious skin.

Victor let his head fall back against the seat, moaning loudly. He stared down at Yuuri through heavily lidded eyes. Yuuri looked so pretty on his knees and swallowing down his cock. The size of the alpha’s large cock in his small hands looked obscene and the feel of his hot mouth around him felt so delicious. Victor reached for him, pulling the tie from his head with a smile and throwing it away.

“Good boy,” he praised, circling his hand around the back of Yuuri’s neck and holding him in place on his cock. He locked eyes with him. “Suck it harder,” he said.

Rising to the challenge, Yuuri dipped down further and sucked the entirety of Victor's huge length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and allowing Victor's cock to push against the inside of his cheek. Yuuri smiled around the length in his mouth and then laved his tongue over the tip.

“Yes,” Victor hissed, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands tightening their hold on Yuuri. He sank back into the seat and let Yuuri take care of him, effortlessly reducing him to a trembling mess. “Fuck… Your mouth feels so good, darling…”

Victor reluctantly opened his eyes as the limo started to slow and he groaned in frustration as his apartment building came into view. They came to a stop.

Yuuri pulled off Victor's cock with a little pop and then grinned up at his master. “Race you,” he proposed with a sparkle in his eyes before pushing up off the floor and darting for the door. Once he was outside the limo, Yuuri ran for the front door of the apartment complex with breathless laughter and his heart hammering against his rib cage.

Victor’s alpha instinct kicked in. Something primal inside him seemed to click into place as Yuuri dashed off, clothes hanging off him and looking unbelievably beautiful and he turned to look if Victor was going to catch him.

He bolted after him, only seconds behind as he grabbed Yuuri with a breathless laugh in return. He pinned him possessively into the glass door, groping at the omega. “I got you,” he growled playfully. He picked Yuuri up and pressed him against the cool glass. “Hmmm, what should I do now that I’ve caught you?” he said with a cheeky smile before catching his lips in a searing kiss.

“Whatever you want with me,” Yuuri quipped back before licking into Victor’s mouth with fervour, his mouth wet and wanting. He made sure to tilt his head to one side and allow Victor the sight of his bared neck once more, knowing how it drove the alpha wild.

Victor squeezed the fleshy meat of Yuuri’s thighs in his hands teasingly and then took the invitation, licking down his neck. He located his scent gland and whined as he sucked the prettiest mark into the omega’s skin.

Desperate, Victor struggled to get the door open so they could get into the block of apartments. Eventually, the two of them fell backwards as the door opened inwards from Victor’s frantic attempts and their combined weight leaning against it.

“Ah!” Yuuri shrieked as his back hit the floor, but the pain was cushioned by his inebriated state. “Victor, you can’t just fuck me right in the lobby. You’re such a naughty alpha,” he chided playfully before pushing the alpha off of him and then continuing to run for the elevator. He frantically pressed the open button, ran inside and then rapidly hit the button to close the doors.

Victor was up in a flash, running after Yuuri and he slipped through the closing doors. “Naughty omega.” He tutted. He grabbed Yuuri by his collar and then walked him backwards until he hit the elevator wall. “I caught you,” he objected. “And you are mine. That means I can do what I like with you. You said it yourself.” He smirked as he hit the button for the penthouse without looking and then proceeded to undo Yuuri’s pants so quickly that he snapped the button and broke the zipper. He yanked them down leaving Yuuri stood half-naked in his red panties.

Exposed and vulnerable, Yuuri looked up at his alpha from under his eyelashes and batted them seductively. “Well, I thought you wouldn’t like anyone else to see me without my clothes on,” Yuuri quipped with a shrug of his shoulders and a wicked grin. “Especially given how to reacted to JJ earlier, but I guess if you don’t mind I’ll just walk around the apartment block in just my panties from now on. After all, I think I look pretty good like this.” As though to punctuate this point, Yuuri glanced down at his body and ran his hands down his sides and over his ass before squeezing them a little.

“You are such a tease,” Victor growled before grabbing Yuuri and slamming their bodies together. He devoured his mouth, his hand slipping down the back of Yuuri’s panties. He plunged two fingers inside his scorching heat and immediately started to finger his already soaked hole. “Needy slut, your pussy is already soaking wet,” he groaned. Frustrated, he grabbed Yuuri’s underwear and tore it off, the lace snagging and ripping under his rough touch.

“Fuck! Victor!” Yuuri cried as he arched his back, pushing his ass into that incredible touch. “You feel so good inside me. I want more.” Yuuri’s face was pressed against Victor’s chest and he was letting out little breathy whimpers against the other man’s skin. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

They weren't going to make it out the lift. Victor was very aware that he wasn’t in control as Yuuri pressed himself against him. Everything was happening so fast, so perfectly out of control and raw,  _ real.  _ Victor wanted to drown in the feeling of giving into his alpha’s instincts, to the raw desire that he felt for Yuuri.

He stuffed another finger inside the omega and then fumbled to get his belt open. His cock was throbbing and he already felt dizzy with pleasure just from Yuuri being so close, the smell of him, the feel of him, the fact of that he knew where this was going. That he could finally claim him. Own him completely in every way you could belong to another person.

“Come on, alpha, give it to me,” Yuuri challenged in a whiny, breathless voice as Victor continued to piston his fingers in and out of the omega’s greedy, sloppy hole. He wrapped his arms tighter around Victor’s neck and then lifted himself up to wrap his thick thighs around Victor’s hips, pulling his ass ever closer to what he desired more than anything.

“Please… Please…”

It was at that moment when the elevator came to a stop and pinged, the doors opening. For a second, the two of them simply looked at the penthouse door.

They were so so close.

Victor dropped Yuuri as the omega’s grip on him vanished and the two of them stumbled out of the lift and went flying to the floor in a tangle of limbs as Yuuri had attempted to run again, and Victor took him down.

“I can’t wait,” Victor panted. His skin was prickly hot, he was sweating, his heart was palpitating and his hands trembling. He bit his lip in desire as his eyes zeroed in on Yuuri’s neck.

Before he could think whether it was a good idea or not, he grabbed Yuuri, slamming his face down and ass up before plunging his cock deep inside him in one smooth motion, right there, in the middle of the hallway.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried as he was penetrated, his ass stuck up and flush against Victor’s hips. His hands were scrabbling on the floor for something - anything - to hold onto, but all he found was the thin carpet. His face was pressed into the soft floor by Victor’s insistent hand on the back of his neck and when Victor began to fuck into him hard and fast, Yuuri was certain he was going to get a carpet burn on his cheek, but he didn’t care.

“Yes, alpha,” he moaned wantonly as his neglected cock swung between his legs, dripping with precome and causing a pool of it on the floor. He writhed back in time with Victor’s thrusts, desperate for the alpha to push impossibly deeper. It was stupid. Victor was hung and he stretched Yuuri almost to the point of pain, pushing deeper inside him than any toy, yet Yuuri wanted  _ more _ .

“Yes, yes,” Victor was moaning, submitting to the pleasure he felt. “You feel amazing. You feel so perfect. I love you, I love you so much,” he hissed, babbling and completely lost as he fucked into him over and over again.

Yuuri’s hole was tight around him, slick pouring from him as he fucked him. “Does it feel good?” Victor asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway. “Tell me how much you want me. You want me to knot you, don’t you? Beg for it, baby. Beg me for my knot and to claim you.”

“Please, please,” Yuuri practically shrieked, his words a little incoherent from his face being pushed against the floor. “I want your knot so bad, please, master. Please, alpha. Claim me. Please…” He trailed off, unable to speak anymore when Victor began fucking his tight little ass even faster.

He could smell the strong scent of alpha pheromones in the air, stronger than he’d ever smelled from Victor before and he knew the other man had completely lost control. This wasn’t the sweet, attentive man anymore, it was wholly the dominating, powerful alpha and Yuuri loved it.

“I’m gonna come,” Victor gasped, pleasure etched on his face as he held Yuuri in place firmly, not even letting him move an inch as he dominated him. “I’m gonna fill you with my knot, baby boy. Stretch this perfect little ass. You’re gonna be so full of your alpha’s spunk. Thank me for my cock, Yuuri, tell daddy how much you love it.”

Victor couldn’t hold back much longer, he was spiralling and fast, slightly on edge and trying to hold back, attempting to drag out this sweet bliss as long as he could.

Being pounded so expertly by Victor was driving Yuuri to the edge. The alpha's huge cock was dragging across his prostate with every thrust and Yuuri could barely stop screaming to get his words out. “I love it so much, daddy, please… Don't stop…”

He could feel his face flaming and his ass was already growing sore, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care. Tears were pricking at his eyes and yet what he wanted more than anything was Victor to pop his knot deep inside and clamp his teeth down on Yuuri's neck.

“Claim me, Vitya. Make me yours.”

The words were Victor’s limit. He tipped over the edge, moaning his praises as he flooded Yuuri with his come. His knot popped and started to swell. He pulled Yuuri against his chest, repositioning them, pulling the omega into his lap.

“There we go, baby,” he said, his chest heaving as he hugged Yuuri close and attempted to anchor the omega as he sobbed from pleasure. He petted him, rubbing his hands against his flushed, naked skin and revelling in the feel of his hot, young body against his own.

“There you go… good boy,” he whispered, grinding his knot against Yuuri's stuffed-full hole and then petting his hair from his neck, unsticking the long sweaty strands from the side of his neck gland. He clamped his mouth over it, orgasm still buzzing under his skin as he sank his teeth into the omega.

Victor’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, reaching for Yuuri’s small, hard cock and palming the hot length as finally, he gave in, and he relaxed his jaw. Instead of resisting as he normally did, Victor’s body shook as for the first and only time in his life, he used his alpha’s bite on the omega.

Lost in rush of pleasure and pain, Yuuri finally came, his come spilling all over his own sweat-drenched stomach before he collapsed backwards into the alpha's tight embrace. “V… Vitya,” he managed to whimper before finally passing out.

Victor caught him and as he flopped forwards, exhausted and the claiming becoming too much for his young, inexperienced body. Victor wrapped him up in a hug, obsessively scenting him and licking at the bite wound as the two of them sat on the floor, linked together, heart, mind, body and soul.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'reeeee back! After a short hiatus due to mental health (and a needed break for financial issues), we are both feeling more refreshed and eager to get back into our posting schedule. :)
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has supported us on our facebook page and donated on ko-fi to help us meet our artwork commissions goal! Our goal is at 30%, so once we are high enough we will be super excited to start sharing some artwork to go with this fic. We are very, very excited to have the input from some very talented artists <3 So stay tuned for that and if you would like to donate to fund poor fan artists drawing filth for us then please get in touch!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) We certainly did. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

When Yuuri awoke, he was clean, naked, and tucked up in bed next to his handsome alpha. His head swarmed with memories of the night before and he began trying to sort them as he sat up. He groaned when his ass stung in pain and he recalled just how much sex he and Victor had had the previous day. His cheeks flushed as he remembered how Victor had come all over his face in Chris’ bathroom and then they burned when he remembered how desperately Yuuri had dropped to his knees in the limo for Victor’s cock.

Then he remembered what happened after.

Yuuri let out a little gasp and reached for his neck to double check it hadn’t been some kind of wonderful dream. Just as he remembered, Yuuri’s neck was sore and his fingertips traced around the raised skin of his wound. The wound that would soon heal as a beautiful scar showing everyone he was claimed.

_ Victor had claimed him. _

Yuuri could barely stifle his happiness. The smile on his face was broad as he beamed in pure excitement. Now that Yuuri belonged to Victor completely, there was nothing standing in their way. There was no worry that Victor might leave him or give him away. No, Victor had made that very clear. As Yuuri rubbed his mark over and over he felt his heart soar in his chest, like the mark alone was able to boost his mood.

With one last glance at his sleeping master, Yuuri scrambled out of bed, grabbed his glasses, and went to find the mirror in the walk-in closet. Once he arrived, Yuuri could see the prominent, red wound clearly and he grinned. He had never been so happy in his life. His whole body was glowing and his skin felt like it was singing.

It seemed only right for Yuuri to return the favour. He just didn’t know how. The thought caused his smile to fade away for a moment. After all, what do you get the alpha that has everything? There was no way Yuuri would be able to afford to get him something expensive. He’d have to use the credit card Victor gave him which defeated the whole point. Victor would just be buying his own present then. Besides, Victor had everything he could possibly want. There wasn’t anything he wanted that he hadn’t already purchased.

Yuuri lifted a hand to scrub at his tired eyes. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed by frustration when he pulled his hand away and looked down at it for a moment.  _ There is one thing I could try, _ he considered thoughtfully before beginning to concoct a plan in his mind. One that he hoped Victor would like.

***

Yuuri had left Victor sleeping and had eagerly gotten dressed. Then he’d gone down into the streets of Detroit to find the right kind of place for what he had planned. It hadn’t taken him long and now that Yuuri had his present for Victor stashed away in his coat pocket, he began to feel a little nervous. He crept back into the penthouse after having been gone for less than an hour. He’d expected to find Victor still in bed sleeping since they’d had such a late night and Victor wasn’t really a morning person, but instead, Yuuri’s master was sat at the kitchen counter sipping a mug of coffee and staring intently at him.

_ Oh, shit. _

“Good morning, Victor,” Yuuri said in an attempt at being breezy, but his voice cracked and he was sure Victor would see right through him.

“Where did you go?” he asked, unable to keep the words inside. This was the first time that he had awoken and Yuuri had been absent from the apartment. To be honest, it had worried him. All sorts of things had run through his mind: of Yuuri changing his mind about his claiming, about Yuuri leaving him, but ultimately he knew that was not true and it was his own insecurities that were making him feel this way. It’s just that he had expected to awake to the omega at his side on the morning after his claiming bite.

“Oh, I just…” Yuuri began, searching for a good excuse for his absence. “I just wanted a… walk.” He told Victor with a halfhearted smile as he unbuttoned his coat and hung it up on the rack with the present hidden safely inside.

“Oh, that’s… that’s okay,” Victor replied, wondering if it was his imagination or was the omega behaving suspiciously? He looked at him, nothing really seemed out of place. Maybe Victor was being paranoid? Last night had been a lot and he was still adjusting to being mated. Everything felt so big and new.

He stood and walked over to Yuuri and when the boy turned, he was suddenly face-to-face with his alpha. Victor placed a hand on his chest and slowly walked him backwards, towering over him as he pressed him against the wall. He leant forwards, closing the space between them. 

“Are you okay, baby boy?” he whispered, nosing down Yuuri’s neck and starting to scent him possessively. He smelt heavenly. 

Yuuri gulped. With their new mating bond, it made every interaction feel ten times more intense. Having Victor so close made the young omega flush bright red and begin to purr in excitement. “M’okay,” he managed to mumble, his body reacting crazily to Victor’s proximity.

Victor tapped the omega’s chin, encouraging him to look up. “Are you sure, sweet boy? You’re not having second thoughts, are you? It's kind of… irreversible…” Victor stroked over the making bite softly. It was beautiful on Yuuri’s neck, sitting just above his collar and clearly visible to anyone who would look at him.

_ Second thoughts? _ Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, almost bugging out of their sockets as he looked up at his alpha in a panic. “N-no! I’m not having second thoughts!” he blurted out desperately. “Why… are you?” His voice was tinged with despair as he spoke and he was certain his eyes were glassy.

“Of course not,” Victor was quick to respond. “I just missed you this morning, is all,” he admitted. He wanted to be honest with Yuuri. He was his mate now. Even the thought of it made him feel dizzy.

“I missed you too,” Yuuri was quick to say though his thoughts were still on the item in his coat pocket. He wanted to find a way to present it to Victor that would be special, but how? Now that he realised how strong their connection was, he didn’t think Victor would leave his side for even a moment today. How would Yuuri manage all of this?

“Don’t you want to uh… go shower?” Yuuri asked, his hand pressed against Victor’s chest to push him away a little, desperate for some relief from the intoxicating alpha scent that filled the air. It was hard to think straight with Victor so close.

Victor pouted. “Oh… I guess I could…” He stepped away from the omega a little unsurely. He tried not to frown too much at the omega attempting to put so much space between them, when all Victor wanted to do was curl around Yuuri and worship him.

He reluctantly stepped away and did as he was told, casting Yuuri a small smile as he went up the spiral staircase and into the main bathroom. He closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

As soon as Victor was out of sight, Yuuri giggled excitedly and turned to run back to the coat rack. He retrieved the small box from his coat pocket and then hurriedly rushed to the bedroom to grab one of his silken scarves Victor had purchased him. He rubbed it over his neck and scent glands to cover it in his scent and then wrapped the box up with it in lieu of wrapping paper.

Once the present itself was ready, Yuuri began to think about the ways he could present it to Victor.  _ I could give it to him naked, _ Yuuri thought before shaking his head. So much of their relationship revolved around sex, Yuuri wanted this to be  _ more  _ than that. He returned to the kitchen and began to tap his foot on the cold tiled floor for a moment before it finally came to him.

He called Makkachin from her resting place on the sofa and went about tying the scarf around her collar. “Good girl,” he cooed as he pet her fluffy ears. “Now, wait until I call you, okay?” he asked her despite knowing she couldn’t really understand him.

Yuuri was a little flustered and his heart was beating rapidly, but he didn’t want to give away the surprise in his scent, so he rushed to the sink and downed a glass of water before splashing some over his heated face. Once he was finally ready, Yuuri sat down at the kitchen counter with an orange and a banana before beginning to eat them and wait for his lover to return.

Meanwhile, Victor was under the warm spray of the shower and wondering if he had upset Yuuri in some way or if the scents clinging to him from last night was simply too much. It wasn’t like the needy little omega to want space, but he had to accept it. He didn't want to make Yuuri uncomfortable just because he was feeling needy himself.

The alpha cleaned himself thoroughly, trying to take his time as he washed his hair and body, and once he was done, he shaved and spent time moisturising, making himself perfect for his omega. Only once he was convinced he was perfect, did he leave the room and walk down the hall and into his closet. He slipped on some black Gucci skinny jeans and a comfortable t-shirt with a cashmere sweater.

He skipped back down the stairs, smile in place now that he had completed the omega’s request. He found him in the kitchen. “Is that better, my darling?” he asked with a heart-shaped smile as he sat down next to him, crowding back into his space.

With Victor back so close, Yuuri’s eyes dilated and he took a subconscious deep breath to inhale his delicious scent. All he wanted to do was kiss him and let Victor fuck him until he passed out again, but he had bigger plans. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and accidentally forgot to answer Victor’s question.

“Um, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Yuuri struggled to say, his nerves creeping up on him and the beautiful alpha scent clouding his thoughts.

Victor’s smile dropped slightly and he struggled to keep it in place. Oh God, had he done something wrong? “Is everything okay?” he asked. He tried to keep his nerves under check. Yuuri was so special to him, he didn’t want to mess this up.

Yuuri nodded as he inched further back from Victor, attempting to clear his mind and get out the words he desperately wanted to say so badly. Anxiety rose inside of him like a volcano on the verge of erupting and it made his hands tremble a little. He dipped them in his pockets so Victor wouldn’t notice.

“For a long time now, I’ve been wanting to do something. I wasn’t sure you’d understand or even let me, so I put it off and put it off,” Yuuri began, rambling a little as his thoughts rushed out a little too quickly. “After last night, I just knew it needed to happen. I couldn’t stay like this forever overwhelmed with feelings about how unfair this was, you know?” He glanced up at Victor’s face, trying to see if the alpha was understanding anything he was trying to say. “A part of me was desperate to hold onto it too, you know? But I realised, now was the time to let go and make a fresh start, one where I got a say in the way my life was lived.”

Victor looked at him confused, a slight frown tugging at him as he tried to figure out what Yuuri was trying to say. “I… I don’t understand…” What wasn’t fair? He couldn’t live like what? 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. He had wanted this to go so much better. “Um… I just feel so guilty, Victor,” he explained with imploring eyes. “I feel like I’ve been unfair on you and I knew I should have done it sooner, but I guess I was just being a little selfish. After all, who wouldn’t want to hold onto the last shred of family they had left?”

“Family?” Victor wasn’t sure what to think. Yuuri was clearly trying to tell him something but he just didn’t know what. “Baby, do you want to try and start at the beginning? I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just don’t understand what you are trying to say.” He reached for Yuuri’s hand, holding it and then stroking over the top in a comforting manner and he could see the omega was struggling.

Yuuri sighed again. He wanted this to be special and instead, he was fucking it up so bad. “I’m sorry,” he told his mate with a shake of his head. “I’ll try.” He took a deep breath. “The reason I wasn’t here this morning, well, I guess I can just let Makkachin explain that part. Maybe it’ll be easier to say once you see them.”

He whistled and heard the tell-tale sound of Makkachin’s claws clacking against the hardwood floors as she ran in from the other room. Once she reached Yuuri’s feet, the omega smiled happily at Victor. “She has something for you.”

Victor looked down at his furry friend, confused to see that something had been tied around her neck, he gently untied the pretty material. “Yuuri, what did you do?” he asked, a smile creeping onto his face. There was something wrapped inside the pretty scarf. He cast a curious look at Yuuri before he opened it. Inside, was a small jewellery box. “Yuuri… did you buy me a gift?” he asked, feeling elated.

Unable to speak due to the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, Yuuri simply nodded in response. His eyes were focused on the box in Victor’s hands and his face flushed bright red as he imagined a million terrible responses Victor might have.  _ They’re cheap, they’re boring, I don’t like them _ … Yuuri tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Victor wasn’t like that. He’d like them… wouldn’t he?

Victor opened the small box and he froze, gasping as he saw two gold bands inside. They were beautiful. His hands shook and he felt emotion and warmth gather inside his chest. Tears welled in his eyes as he turned to look at the omega amazed. “Yuuri, they’re… just perfect,” he said before emotion overwhelmed him a few stray tears fell.

“R-really?” Yuuri responded, his heart thundering against his chest. “They aren’t… You know… Designer or anything.” He wrapped his arms around himself a little self-consciously. “It was all I could afford, but I thought they were beautiful.”

Yuuri was right. They were beautiful and Victor was honestly touched that Yuuri had gone to the effort to do something so wonderful for him. Victor removed one of the bands with shaky hands and held it up admiring it. “I… Yuuri, this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me,” he said. “Can you... “ He handed it to him and smiled, his cheeks flushing.

With shaking hands, Yuuri took one of the bands that Victor had handed him and slipped it over the other man’s ring finger with a smile. It was a bit of a tight fit since Yuuri hadn’t had either of them measured, but he hoped Victor didn’t mind. “We could get the size adjusted I guess?” Yuuri proposed, hoping it wasn’t a dealbreaker. “Gold suits you.”

“I… Thank you, Yuuri,” he said sincerely, laughing a little at how emotional he had become all of a sudden. He held his hand out, letting the morning sun reflect off the gold and he smiled. Victor was so completely happy. “No, I like it like this. It’s great. But Yuuri, why did you think I wouldn’t like it?” He frowned slightly. “You know, I would love any gift you got for me. It’s from you.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuuri replied with a nod of his head, finally letting go of the anxiety he felt and enjoying the sight of  _ his _ ring on  _ Victor’s _ finger. Just as Victor no doubt enjoyed seeing Yuuri’s claiming bite, he wanted to see something tangible on Victor’s body too that signified their commitment. It stilled his rapidly beating heart and he smiled.

“I know it’s not much, that’s what I was worried about. I know you’re used to the finer things in life…”

Victor frowned. “Not much? Yuuri, I don’t understand? Why… why are you so worried about this? Do you… not like the rings?”

“No! I love them,” Yuuri interjected immediately. “Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

“Yuuri, is there something you’re not telling me? What were you trying to explain before?” he asked.

The young omega took a deep breath. “I didn’t… I didn’t use your credit card to buy them,” he finally confessed. “I used my own money.”

“What do you mean you used your own money? My money is your money, Yuuri.” Victor was honestly confused. He wished Yuuri would be straight with him instead of talking in riddles.

Yuuri drew his eyebrows together in frustration and sighed. “I had something of my mother’s that I rescued from the fire… I took it to a pawn shop and… Here we are.” He indicated the ring on Victor’s hand. “That’s why I said I felt selfish. I was holding onto something from my old life, something that only brought back horrible memories when I should have been celebrating my fresh start… with you.”

Victor struggled to process everything that Yuuri had just told him. “Yuuri, what fire?” he asked. “What did you sell? What are you…?”

“Oh,” Yuuri replied simply, his eyes going wide and he glanced back down at the floor. “I forgot I never told you. I… There was a fire at my family’s onsen when I was 13… They… I was the only one…” Yuuri struggled to continue, tears welling in his eyes as he recalled the horrific visions of his family’s deaths.

Victor's eyes widened. “Oh god, Yuuri. I'm so sorry.” He had never thought about why Yuuri would end up being sold at a dodgy omega auction, or what had happened to his family. He had always just assumed he had been sold, it wasn’t uncommon for poorer families to do. But the assumption made him feel sick. He had never even bothered to ask. He was such a bad owner.

“You're obviously still devastated, I mean, understandably…” Victor just didn’t know what to say. “Have you ever talked to someone about this? It sounds really traumatising. Come aaahere, sweetheart.” He stood and closed the space between them, pulling Yuuri into a hug and feeling a little shocked at the sight of Yuuri’s tears and what he had just learnt.

Unable to hold back, Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s neck and sobbed unrelentingly. His hands wrapped around Victor’s back and he clung to the comfortable sweater he was wearing. “I… I’m sorry,” he mumbled between cries. “This w-was supposed to be a happy moment.”

“Yuuri, this is such an important moment for us. We need to have discussions like this. Why didn’t you tell me what had happened?” Victor couldn’t believe that Yuuri had sold something that belonged to his family when he was this upset about their deaths. He could understand if he wasn’t bothered about it - but they had clearly been close. He loved his ring but he glanced down at it guiltily.

“I…” Yuuri sniffled and drew back from Victor a little to wipe his eyes and look at his mate. “I didn’t think it was very important. I… I didn’t want to think about it, but I can’t escape it. I dream about them and the fire… all the time.”

That made so much sense. Victor knew that Yuuri struggled with his sleep. He woke him up often tossing and turning, and other times, by gripping at the alpha desperately in the night and whispering his love to Victor which ended in the two of them making love for hours.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how difficult that must be for you. I want to help you, please, let me understand. Do you… want to talk about them?”

Yuuri shook his head. “N-not today, if that’s okay?” he replied weakly. “I just want to spend time with you today and be happy. I want to celebrate our love and our new life together, not dwell on my past.”

“Okay, but, your past is important to me, especially if it is important to you. You do not have to forget it, simply accept it and know that because that happened, our paths crossed now. We are here and happy because of your family. I respect that,” he explained. “If you don’t want to talk about it, then that’s fine, but please know that I love all of you, even this side of you that is sad and heartbroken. Grief is an awful burden to carry alone.”

Victor reached for the box and removed the matching ring. He looked at Yuuri solemnly as he slipped it on to his finger. “I love your gift, it is precious to me. But please, let’s go and retrieve what was precious to you.”

Yuuri tearfully admired the gold band on his finger that was a little too loose for his skinny finger, but it was still perfect because it matched Victor’s. “Okay, we can get it, but can we do it later? I feel… drained. I just want to lay down.”

Victor hesitated. “I…” He thought about Yuuri’s precious family possession, but as he looked at him, Yuuri was right. He looked exhausted. “Come, let me tuck you into bed and I’ll go and buy us some breakfast, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed with a nod and leaned his body against Victor’s.

Victor scooped the omega up, carrying him up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. He helped Yuuri pull off his clothes and then tucked the omega into bed, he gave him a kiss on the nose and turned the TV on, passing the remote to Yuuri. “I’ll be quick okay, do you want anything in particular, or do you want me to surprise you?” he asked.

“You always surprise me,” Yuuri mumbled sleepily. “I like it.” He buried his nose into the pillows and curled up under the duvet, his eyes fluttering closed.

Victor smiled and gave him one more kiss before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep us writing! We hope you enjoyed <3


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Victor was down the stairs and away from Yuuri, he ran towards the small velvet box that contained the jewellery, trying to find a clue of where Yuuri had brought their rings from. The name of the jewellers was scribbled inside the box in a silver loopy script. Victor grabbed his phone and googled the name and there was a store close by. Yuuri must have been there. He grabbed his wallet and called Makkachin over, grabbing the pooches lead. “Come on, we’re going to go find something for our silly omega.”

He left the apartment and followed Google maps until he located the jewellery shop that he thought the rings might be brought from. He tied Makkachin outside with a promise to be quick.

There were some smartly dressed female betas behind the counter that practically swooned at the sight of Victor. He held up the box, straight to business. “My omega brought me a gift this morning, can you tell me if you sold him this band? There would have been two of them.”

One of the girls reached for the box. “This is our store brand, but I can't promise it was from this store. What did he look like? Maybe we’ll remember him, but we've had a lot of omegas in this morning, so I can’t make any promises.”

“Oh, you’d remember him for sure! He’s about this tall, Japanese, and wears a bright blue sapphire collar.”

The girls looked at each other and then back at Victor. “Yes, he was outside when we opened the store! His collar is beautiful, I would never forget something like that! He paid for the rings with cash. He wanted to make sure he brought the right thing, he liked the gold bands right away.” The girl grinned at him and Victor sighed in relief. He was in the right place. That meant Yuuri had probably sold his item nearby.

“Is there someone close to here that buys things for cash?” he asked. “Like a…” he trailed off, a little lost.

The girls frowned. “Um, what, like a pawn shop?” one of them asked and a lightbulb went off in Victor’s head.

“Yes, of course, a pawn shop,” he agreed, nodding excitedly.

“Look, I hope we haven’t got him in trouble…” the girl replied, looking uneasy.

“No, no.” He sighed. “My Yuuri is a romantic. He sold something precious so he could afford this ring, but I want it back. I need to find it. He’s not in trouble.”

“Hmm, well there is one across the street by the corner, you could ask there?”

Victor nodded and gave his thanks before following their directions. He found the shop easily and when he stepped inside, a little bell rang above the floor. “Please, I’m looking for something my omega sold this morning,” he greeted, hoping that Yuuri really was this predictable. He knew the omega couldn’t have gone far, he would have sold it somewhere around here and Victor would ask inside every shop if he had to.

The man behind the counter frowned. “No refunds. Not my problem if he stole something. You should keep him in check.”

“No, no.” He sighed. “My mate, can you tell me if you saw him? A young Japanese boy, bright blue sapphire on his collar.”

“And what if I did?” he asked.

“Please, if he sold you something this morning, then I need to buy it back. I can pay you any price, just please give me whatever it was.”

The man pulled a face and disappeared out the back. He returned with a small box, inside was a traditional Japanese jade comb. It was pale green with a beautiful pearl decoration. It was stunning and Victor picked it up, examining it. He immediately knew that this belonged to Yuuri. “I’ll take it,” he said, pulling out his wallet.

***

When Victor returned to the apartment with Makkachin at his feet, he grinned. He had gone to a local breakfast place and brought Yuuri some waffles and fresh fruit and a caramel latte. He plated everything onto a tray and then made his way upstairs.

Yuuri was curled up and watching TV.

“Did you get any rest?” Victor asked, placing the tray on the bedside cabinet.

Happy to see his alpha return, Yuuri turned off the TV and sat up to give Victor his full attention. “I did, but I woke up without you.” He pouted. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Now, I don’t have to leave again all day. I grabbed us some breakfast and some groceries. I’m sorry I was gone so long.” He stood and pulled his clothes off and then took the box from his pocket, placing it on the bed in front of Yuuri. “I brought you a gift. I hope it’s right,” he said, before climbing back into the bed.

Yuuri suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “You have to stop buying me things,” he chided half-heartedly, reaching out for the box regardless. His breath stopped as he opened the lid and saw his mother's jade comb. The comb he thought he'd never see again.

“You… You got it back for me?” he asked a little tearfully.

“Of course I did,” he replied, smiling at him, his heart full of love for the omega. “I couldn’t let you get rid of something so precious. I appreciate the gesture and I adore my ring, but I respect you,” he replied gently.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Yuuri placed the box and comb on his bedside table and then launched himself into Victor's arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispered as he hugged his alpha tight. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Victor held him tight. “I love you and I could ask the same question. I’m so glad that I waited for you.” It sometimes felt like they were made for each other. Victor was so glad that he had been there that day, the thought that his omega would have ended up somewhere else, with another alpha, was too much.

“I love you too,” Yuuri told him earnestly. “More than I've ever loved anything.” He drew back to press a fevered kiss to Victor's lips and the passionate contact sent a pulse of desire throughout his entire body, the mating bond reawakening at their touch. His whole body grew hot and he suddenly felt _hungry_ for Victor.

When Yuuri drew back he looked up at Victor with lust-blown eyes. “Did you want to spend the rest of the morning in bed with me?” he asked coyly as he licked his lips.

Victor grinned and nodded, pulling the omega flush against him as he kissed him once more. “Our breakfast is going to get cold,” he whispered, teasing him.

“I don’t care,” Yuuri replied with a smug grin, his hands wandering down Victor’s back, stroking the warm skin of his back.

Victor smiled before ducking his head down to lick over Yuuri’s claim bite. “You look so pretty with this on your neck, you’re beautiful for me, baby boy.” He hummed in pleasure at the smell of their combined scents.

A wave of heat ran all over Yuuri’s skin at the first touch of Victor’s tongue to the tingling bite. “I like it too,” he confessed breathily. “It feels… It makes everything feel _stronger_. Do you feel it too?”

“Yes,” Victor answered, searching for Yuuri’s hand and linking their fingers together. He smiled at the sight on the ring on Yuuri’s finger and brought it to his mouth, kissing him there too. “It’s like I can feel you so close to me, I can’t quite explain it, but it feels profound.”

Yuuri nodded. “I like it. I’m glad we did this.” He leaned in close to Victor and buried his head into Victor’s chest, curling in close to him. “I love you more than my own life.”

“I want you to love me as much as you _love_ your life. I want to make you so happy. Are you happy, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing Yuuri’s softs curls as the omega cuddled into him. This was perfect.

As though answering the question itself, Yuuri’s body began to rumble as he purred. “I’m so very happy,” Yuuri confessed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. It’s all thanks to you, alpha.”

“I can't take all the credit.” He grinned. “We’re kind of an amazing team.”

Victor smiled as he suddenly rolled them over, hovering over Yuuri and smiling down at him. He kissed him lightly before crawling down the length of his body, kissing and licking his way down before disappearing beneath the duvet.

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he felt Victor’s lips pressing against his soft belly and hips. “V-Victor, what are you doing?” Yuuri asked a little breathlessly.

Victor smiled against Yuuri’s skin before grabbing his underwear and slowly pulling it down. He spread Yuuri’s legs, softly kissing down his thighs, his hands holding the boy’s legs up. He licked across the soft, delicate skin of Yuuri’s balls, licking them with a tickling touch before sucking them into his mouth, one and then another, his tongue twisting against him. He smiled as he felt Yuuri tense in surprise and let out a breathless laugh, tickling across the omega’s skin.

He could smell Yuuri’s arousal and since he was under the duvet, the sudden sticky heat pouring from the omega’s body was trapped around Victor. All he could do was moan, his grip tightening and his tongue curious to taste more. He couldn’t escape the smell of Yuuri's slick, the tangy, sweet smell surrounding him and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to go straight to his mate’s hole, he wanted to make him beg for it.

Victor closed his mouth around Yuuri’s cock. He gripped the base with his hand before slowly sucking the hot, hard flesh into his mouth, letting it sink inside the wet heat of his mouth until his lips touched where his fingers were circled around the length. Yuuri’s cock was just the perfect size that he could swallow the entire length with only minimal discomfort. He moaned at the taste that flooded his mouth. He loved this, he loved the feel of the omega in his mouth, the sound of his heavy breathing above him.

Yuuri felt completely devastated as Victor paid such lavish attention to his little omega cock. He couldn’t believe an alpha of Victor’s stature would even bother paying attention to him in this way. Omegas were used for fucking, everyone knew that. Yet, Victor was different. He truly loved Yuuri and the omega could feel the power of that love as brilliant and clear as the morning sky through his mating bond.

As such, Yuuri felt higher than he’d ever been before. Such pleasure and love overwhelmed him from every direction and he relaxed back into the mattress, his whole body singing with bliss. “Fuck, Victor…” he moaned as his lover lapped and sucked at his hard cock. “That feels so good, daddy. Please don’t stop.”

Victor smiled around his mouthful and set a slow torturous rhythm sucking up and down the young omega’s cock. The words were of the highest praise to Victor and he felt a little drunk on the power that it gave him. He teased Yuuri, slowly running his free hand up to Yuuri’s chest and then rubbing his fingers around the boy’s nipple, feeling it harden under the attention.

Yuuri’s back arched instinctively into the touch as his whole body begged for more of Victor’s attention. He wasn’t able to focus, his head was growing hazy from the delirious pleasure he was being given to his nipple and his cock. It didn’t ease the growing throb inside of him, however. His greedy ass was dripping a ludicrous amount of slick onto the bedsheets and Yuuri’s omega wanted nothing more than to feel his lover’s knot buried deep inside him.

“P-please,” he whimpered as Victor continued to bob his head up and down on his aching cock. “I n-need you… inside.”

Victor pulled off of Yuuri’s cock and mouthed his way down past his balls and where Yuuri wanted him the most. He smirked and sat up, letting the duvet slip down behind him as he pushed Yuuri’s legs open and wide. He bent down and locked eyes with the omega as he softly blew across his leaking hole.

“F-fuck!” Yuuri cried out and gasped. The cold air was so sensitive on his throbbing and wet hole. “W-what are you doing?” He glanced down at Victor confused and undeniably frustrated. His brows were drawn together in cute exasperation.

Victor smiled at him. “You look so pretty, baby.” He said and then leant forward and licked a stripe straight over Yuuri’s hole, collecting the fluid on his tongue and swallowing, obscenely licking his lips at the taste. “Do you want some more?” he asked, feigning an innocent look.

“Of course, I do,” Yuuri whimpered, his whole body tingling with desire. The tease of Victor's tongue against his hole was not enough to satiate his hunger, not one bit. If anything it just made Yuuri more desperate for the alpha than ever before.

It felt like there was an invisible string tying the two of them together and every time Victor pulled it that little bit too far away, Yuuri worried it would snap. He didn't know the mating bond could never be broken. All he knew was that he wanted Victor closer, nearer. He never wanted them to be apart.

“Please, Victor,” he begged. “Make love to me.”

For a second, Victor almost gave in. “Patience,” he whispered, before leaning down and closing his mouth around Yuuri’s hole. He licked inside, dipping his tongue into the sweet heat and devouring him. He fucked Yuuri with his tongue, opening him up and soaking his hole with saliva, desperately moaning as slick poured from him.

Instantly, Yuuri arched his back into Victor's touch and widened his legs even further. He was desperate to pull more of Victor inside of him. Yet, the alpha's tongue wasn't enough.

“P-please, Victor,” he continued to beg. “I really need you. My whole body feels hot and my skin feels too tight.” Unable to bear it much longer, Yuuri reached down to grip Victor's thick, silver hair and pull him up.

A powerful feeling inside him raged for relief, one that Yuuri had never experienced before. It made him stronger, more confident, and braver. Yuuri pressed his hands to Victor's chest and pushed him down onto the bed on his back before crawling on top of him. The young, excited omega pressed desperate kisses to Victor's throat and face before gripping his alpha's huge cock and pressing the head of it against his rim.

“Y-yes, finally,” the desperate, needy bottom cried in relief as he began to sink down on the fat, throbbing dick belonging to his master.

Victor lay back on the bed and stared up at the beautiful omega who had taken control above him. Yuuri looked so beautiful in his desperation. The feeling of his hot, tight body surrounding his flushed cock was almost overwhelming through the new bond, Victor felt dizzy on Yuuri’s love for him and on his beautiful reactions to Victor’s body.

Yuuri couldn't contain his moans as he sunk down and took the entirety of the alpha's cock inside him in one single movement. When he bottomed out, Yuuri dropped his hands to Victor's chest and let out a breathy sigh of relief. His own skin was damp with sweat and his eyes were blown with lust.

“Fuck yes,” he cried in euphoria as he felt the mating bond between them solidify and strengthen. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as he lifted himself up, halfway off Victor's cock and then dropped back down again with a moan.

Victor reached for him, smoothing his hands up the expanse of Yuuri's thighs. He rolled his hips upwards, burying his cock deeper inside his mate and letting himself bask in the feel of the other man. “Yes, baby, ride my cock,” he moaned, licking his lips as he watched the bliss spread across Yuuri's beautiful face.

Watching Victor enjoying himself only turned Yuuri on more. He was determined to make the experience a memorable one for his alpha. He started bouncing on Victor's cock excitedly, enjoying the way the other man's length pressed deep inside him. He rode Victor's cock expertly, rolling his hips and burying Victor's dick deep inside his tight little ass hole. He was so aroused that his slick was pouring from his hole and drenching Victor's cock and balls with the sweet-smelling fluid.

As his desire grew, Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor's chest and raked his nails down them, leaving a red trail of marks along his pale skin. “I love you,” he whimpered between one roll of his hips. “God, I love you so much, Victor.”

As Yuuri began to pant from exertion, he reached for his lover’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “My mate, my love, my everything,” Yuuri whispered as his eyes closed, his body completely overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotion for Victor. Yuuri was hanging on by a thread, close to either collapse or letting his omega take complete control of him—he wasn't sure which.

“I love you too, I love you so much sweetheart,” Victor babbled before he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and pulled Yuuri into a deep kiss. He rearranged them, pulling Yuuri into his lap so he could rock up into him and start to meet his movement half way, slamming into him deep and hard.

Yuuri was lost. He clung to Victor desperately, feeling like a ship lost in a tumultuous ocean. Every rock of their bodies had another wave of ecstasy crash over him. Sex had never felt so intense, so meaningful. Yuuri kissed Victor back with all he had, his hands buried in Victor’s soft, grey hair. His tongue explored his alpha's mouth, enjoying the taste of him thoroughly.

“Yes, alpha,” he moaned against Victor's lips. “You feel so good inside me. You feel like you belong inside me. You belong to me, Vitya.”

“And you belong to me. We belong to each other,” Victor whispered, confirming their bond and pulling Yuuri’s writhing body ever closer to his own. “You’re my everything,” he said sincerely, affectionately scenting Yuuri’s cheeks and down his neck, before he lovingly licked over the bite wound. It was healing well, the sign of a perfectly accepted mating. The skin was already mostly healed and it was bright pink. He kissed it lovingly and ran his face over Yuuri’s collar which was yet another piece of visible evidence of their unique and loving mating.

Yuuri let himself indulge in Victor’s soft touches and his strong embrace. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Victor’s forehead and then his hair, breathing in the scent there deeply. “Mine,” he whispered before lifting his hips and dropping down onto Victor’s lap once more. After that, it was all over for Yuuri. His omega took control, desperate to please his alpha and seek out his pleasure.

Yuuri rolled his hips until he could feel Victor’s cock hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He was reducing to a trembling, whimpering mess as he rode Victor with all the energy he had left in his body. He could feel his orgasm nearing, his thighs trembling from the pressure building inside him like a dam ready to break.

“V-Victor,” he panted. “I’m so close.”

“Good boy,” Victor praised as he reached between their bodies and he found the omega’s hot little cock, swollen and desperate to come. He rubbed it, treasuring the feeling of being so close to Yuuri, feeling overwhelmed that he could make this gorgeous little omega just fall apart.

Victor was gone, he couldn’t stop even if he tried, as soon as he felt Yuuri’s ass start to throb as he slowly tipped over the edge, he was coming too. Relaxing and giving into what he wanted the most: to knot Yuuri and for the two of them to be tied together physically, emotionally and spiritually.

Yuuri's come shot out of him and splashed all over his own tummy, dirtying him up for the alpha before him. As soon as he felt Victor's knot grow inside him, the omega howled.

“Yes, yes, Victor…” he chanted, lost in the euphoria of the two of them linked together both in body and in mind. The growing pressure on the knot inside him caused his spent little cock to jerk back to life and begin to swell again.

“Victor… I'm gonna…” he whimpered as he dropped his head to his lover’s shoulder and enjoyed the alpha's streams of come filling him up over and over again.

“That’s it, good boy,” Victor encouraged, biting his lip in pleasure as he watched and felt Yuuri orgasming on his cock. He ground his hips up, stuffing his cock into Yuuri as deep as he could. He flopped back on the bed, moaning as shocks of pleasure zapped through him. He pulled Yuuri down with him, holding him close and then flipping them over, so Yuuri was laying comfortably in the sheets.

He could hear Yuuri’s heartbeat, he could feel his hot breath against his neck and he was sticky and perfect and warm against Victor. He smelt incredible, their mixed scents together, their bond in place and a new scent, something that was uniquely them, was being created between them.

“I love you, I love you,” Victor murmured, brushing Yuuri’s sweaty hair from his face and pressing tender, loving kisses all over his face.

He lay with his hands clasped within Yuuri’s, their foreheads together as they basked in the pure bliss of their new bond. “This is incredible,” Victor groaned. He gently rocked against Yuuri, pushing his knot deeper and then slowly relaxing, rubbing his dick against Yuuri’s sweet spot. He could feel the omega was hard again and the feeling of him had Victor not ready to give away this connection. So he fucked him gently, feeling like he was spiralling out of control as he followed an instinct that he didn’t understand.

It felt amazing, and though he had already come, Victor found he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to. He wanted to feel this connection forever.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Victor on top of him, his body holding him down, and his scent surrounding him, Yuuri was helpless to do anything but whine and moan and pull his mate closer. “F-feels so good, alpha,” he mumbled as he kissed Victor sloppily and desperately. “Don’t ever stop. Please.” His arms tightened their hold on Victor’s torso and he arched his back in pure pleasure as he felt his belly tighten with another impending orgasm.

When Yuuri’s third orgasm hit, he screamed in ecstasy as he dug his fingernails deep into the muscle of Victor’s back and his whole body shook. The knot buried deep inside him felt incredible as his ass spasmed and Yuuri’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Victor… Victor… Victor…” That was all he could say. It was all he was thinking about. Lost in pure desire for his mate.

Victor bit him over his mating bite, unable to resist as he felt the young omega lose control underneath him. Just as he was coming, his ass spasming, Yuuri flooded with slick and his ass was already full of Victor’s come—the evidence of what a good omega he was being for him. The continued lubrication made it easy for Victor to sit up and rock back, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and pinning him in place as he started to fuck him through his orgasm.

“Yes, yes,” Victor moaned, before reaching forward, his large hand enclosing over Yuuri’s oversensitive cock and gently rubbing it. His skin was so hot and even after he came, Yuuri remained hard. Victor grinned as he started to steadily nail Yuuri again as his knot started to go down.

The alpha reached forward, an abundance of curses falling from his lips as he smeared his hands through the wet mess of Yuuri’s come on his stomach. He smeared it over him, rubbing it up the the omega’s nipples and massaging him there too. When Yuuri whimpered and locked eyes with him, Victor brought his soaking wet hand to his mouth and licked Yuuri’s come off. He tasted so fucking good and Victor couldn’t get enough.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri cried out in shock and surprise. “I… I don’t think I c-can come again,” he told the alpha as Victor continued to pound his ass, hard and fast and unrelentingly. In spite of his words, Yuuri’s cock was still hard and his hips were writhing, rocking into every single one of Victor’s thrusts. The omega needed him. He wanted him. It seemed today his limits were going to be pushed—or even broken.

“Victor!” he cried again as he felt the alpha dig his fingers into the meaty flesh of his hips so hard he knew it would be bruised. Yuuri relished it. He wanted more. He wanted Victor to mark him up prettily even more.

The whiny, needy omega moved his hands over his own body, mimicking Victor’s movements. He played with his own perky and sensitive nipples until he cried out in bliss, watching Victor and knowing the alpha was getting off on it just as much as he was. Then, Yuuri reached out for Victor’s arm and tried to still his movements.

“Can you flip me over?” he asked in a husky, strained voice.

Victor didn’t hesitate, he slipped his cock out, come and slick pouring from the omega’s abused hole as he grabbed him and forced him face down, ramming his face into a pillow. Instead of lining back up as Yuuri expected, Victor shoved two fingers from each hand inside the omega’s sloppy cunt and spread his hole. His skin was red and shiny with slick, his hole visibly throbbing as come leaked from him, soaking his ass and cock and balls in the sticky mess.

“You are such a pretty boy,” he praised, before spreading his hole again and then plunging his tongue inside the sensitive place, tasting the two of them mixed together. “I want you to beg me to fill you up again,” he said, his face buried in Yuuri’s ass. “You want my come don’t you? Beg your master to fill you with come.” He cruelly pulled away and instead started to finger him open further, leaving him gaping.

The loss of Victor’s fat cock inside him was unbearable. Yuuri’s hands were buried in the sheets beneath him as he cried out from the excruciating torture of Victor’s fingers and his tongue. It wasn’t enough. Tears spilled from his eyes as Yuuri grew overstimulated very quickly. “P-please, master,” Yuuri begged. “Please put your cock inside me. I need it. Please. Knot me again. Fill me with your come. Breed me, alpha.”

As Yuuri’s mouth spilled a litany of pleas, he pressed his ass back into Victor’s touch, rocking his hips and fucking himself on nothing as Victor watched. He was so desperate and terrified that Victor wouldn’t give him back what he really needed.

“M-more… I need more,” Victor managed to get out, his heart stuttering in his chest as if he had run a marathon. “Tell me how much you love my knot, Yuuri,” Victor moaned. He was so turned on that the words just slipped from him, he was lost in a haze of pleasure, completely out of control as he could only understand one thing: Yuuri.

“M-mine, all mine,” he mumbled. He removed one hand from Yuuri’s hole, his fingers and palm dripping wet with slick as he reached underneath the omega and massaged his balls. Victor was lost in the sight of his own fingers disappearing into the omega’s cunt, of the way he throbbed and pushed back against him like the greedy slut he was. He needed more.

“I’m yours,” Yuuri echoed, his voice desperate and pleading. “So take me, Victor. Show me I’m yours. Fill me with your come and cover me in it. Please, alpha. Please I need it!” Yuuri was completely wrecked and he needed Victor more than he’d ever needed anything else in his life. He dropped his weight onto his shoulders and reached back with his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart, opening his hole incredibly wide.

“Don’t you want to slide back into this nice, warm heat, alpha?” Yuuri encouraged and rocked his hips back, fucking himself on Victor’s fingers. “Please, master. Please give it to me.”

Victor was biting his lip so hard that he drew blood, he didn’t realise until the metallic taste flooded his mouth and a drop fell onto Yuuri’s ass cheeks. He wiped it off and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the mess across his cheek. He didn’t care. He couldn’t even feel the pain. The only thing he could feel was the throb of his cock, rock hard and oversensitive, yet desperate for more.

He pressed the fat head against Yuuri’s hole, and though the omega was stretched wide from the abuse, he still felt tight around Victor’s considerable girth. He sunk inside slowly, moaning loud. He couldn’t stop the sounds pouring from him.

He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and moved them, pulling him across the bed and to the edge. Yuuri’s feet unsurely found the floor and then he scrambled for purchase as Victor immediately started to pound into him so hard that it rocked the bed. The obscene smack of their bodies was loud in the room as was the wet sound of Yuuri’s ass that was soaking Victor, his cock and thighs wet with his slick and the sounds of their mixed screams and moans.

“You can do it, baby, daddy needs you to come, okay? I need your come,” he begged, desperately gripping the omega.

“Fuck,” Yuuri cursed under his breath as he felt the incredible pressure of Victor’s hips slamming against his ass. The drag of his alpha’s cock was smooth and easy from how wet they both were and it felt amazing. Yuuri gripped the bed beneath him tighter as he felt his knees start to buckle from the pleasure that was rippling through him.

It wasn’t possible. There was no way Yuuri could come again… right? Yet, his ass was greedily sucking Victor’s cock in and his balls were tightening between his legs. His cock was swelling impossibly again, barely even going limp after his last orgasm. Yuuri’s lips were dry. He didn’t think he possibly had any more liquid in him to give after all this coming and sweating, not to mention the amount of slick pouring from himself.

Yet, Victor and Yuuri’s traitorous bodies seemed to have other ideas. After a few more hard thrusts of Victor’s cock, Yuuri could feel his orgasm coming. He felt like he was standing on a knife’s edge, one that was about to fall. His eyes closed as he tried to breathe, his body completely wrecked and exhausted. When Victor brought his hand down to slap Yuuri’s ass cheek, it was the last straw. He came _again_ all over the bed sheets beneath him and then collapsed on top of them, his chest getting messy from the sticky substance.

Victor carried on fucking him though he felt the omega grow weak. He needed to come, he needed to come inside him again. Victor pushed through his exhaustion and moaned loudly as finally he tipped over the edge. He came and he couldn’t stop himself as he collapsed forward, his weight slumping against Yuuri as his knot popped for the second time, tying them back together like they both wanted so badly. He lay there for a few moments and tried to catch his breath.

Victor gently rolled the two of them over with an exhausted laugh. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, “I’m sorry.” He kissed down his neck and shoulder and then moved them so they can cuddle together, both completely spent. “Are you… Was I too rough?” Victor could feel Yuuri’s pleasure humming under his skin, he could small how content he was, yet he just wanted to be sure.

Yuuri could barely move his lips enough to reply since he was so exhausted from their love making, but he needed Victor to know he was alright. “No, Victor. M’okay. Was good,” he mumbled into the bed sheets beneath them. “Thank you.”

Victor smiled. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to update you on the situation. You’ve undoubtedly noticed the delays with our writing schedule. Unfortunately, the situation I am in has only gotten worse. I need a lot of support right now as I have broken up with my partner of 9 years and had to leave my beautiful daughter with him as I have no space for her. At my current time, I am living on Hannah’s sofa. I have lost everything, my relationship, my home, my beautiful pets and living with my wonderful child… Everything is very hard at the moment and I am trying to stay strong. I want to say thank you to everyone that continues to support me and my writing - it is my sanctuary. <3
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Amanda


	10. Chapter 10

**_The pleasure of your company is requested_ **

**_at the confirmation and bonding ceremony of_ **

**_Viktor and Yuuri_ **

**_Nikiforov_ **

**_Humbly, we invite you to be with us_ **

**_as we celebrate our new_ **

**_life together_ **

**_Our life-bonding, Our marriage, Our Love_ **

**_Join us to celebrate this coming_ **

**_Sunday_ **

**_at the New York Public Library_ **

**_1 pm_ **

***

Victor’s hands shook as he straightened his tie for the thousandth time. He was dressed and ready far too early but he was too excited and nervous not to be. Chris, acting as his best man, had tried to reassure him many times but he'd had no success beyond convincing him to take a shot of whiskey to calm down and to not smoke through the second pack of cigarettes.

There were so many things rushing through the Russian’s mind. He wished his own parents could have been here, he had invited them, sending written invites that were unanswered and then he had attempted to call them. He’d left messages on their phones but he had received no answer,  just like every other call that he had made to them over the past ten years. He felt disappointed, he had hoped that him informing them of his marriage might entice them to finally try and reconcile, but he’d had no such luck. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, he wanted to be strong for Yuuri too, beautiful Yuuri who didn’t have any parents for a very different reason. He felt saddened, he longed for someone to be happy for him, for a parent. He sighed, it was never going to happen, and he what he wanted he was never going to get, so he stood strong and reminded himself that he had at least tried his best and he couldn’t do any more than that.

Victor had tried his best to make Yuuri’s parents included in their ceremony, including using Yuuri’s mother’s favourite colour, and honoring Japanese bonding traditions. He just hoped that he had done enough.

Though he had all these worries, more than anything, he felt insecure that this was somehow all a dream. Victor had already completed his bond with Yuuri, and the omega’s body had accepted it, as well as the two of them already having already exchanged Yuuri’s beautiful rings, Victor somehow felt like this all might all be too good to be true. He loved his omega dearly, and he wanted to do nothing more than profess his love to Yuuri to the entire world - and when you were Victor Nikiforov that was pretty much expected. He was surprised that the tabloids hadn’t found them earlier.

The two of them wanted it to all become official and to announce to the press, to _everyone_ , that Victor Nikiforov was officially off the market and was completely head over heels in love with his omega.

It was going to be a small ceremony where Victor’s agent arranged a press conference, but Yuuri had made a passing comment about it being a shame that they wouldn’t have a formal wedding. The omega, like many, had dreamt of his wedding day, of dressing up beautifully and exchanging vows at the altar, and once the idea was inside Victor’s head, he had been unable to get it out. He thought back to when he was a child, still living in Russia and dreaming of one day coming to America and becoming an author - Victor’s dream had come true, and now he wanted to do that for Yuuri.

So, he had called around wedding venues in New York City, and with no luck at all, there obviously had been nothing with such short notice. That was, until, he had called the New York Public Library - he had never expected them to say yes, after all, they were the most popular and sought out wedding venue in New York, and in fact, they did say no several times, emphasising that they were fully booked for the next 6 years until Victor mentioned that yes, he was _that_ Victor Nikiforov.

He had gone all out - there was nothing that he hadn’t done, Victor wanted Yuuri to have the full experience. As soon as he had told Yuuri, the two of them had parted ways as tradition required. They must be separated for 7 days and 7 nights, and Victor to bestow a gift upon Yuuri every day, something to symbolize their love and future together. His presents included sending Yuuri to a high-end spar hotel with Phichit and booking them in for every treatment available, booking a honeymoon to Hawaii, hiring a French designer to make a customised wedding suit for the omega, and many other things that had left the omega crying and in awe.

On the final day, the 7th, Yuuri had awoken ready for his wedding day with a big white box delivered to his personal room. When he opened the box, his heart stopped, inside was a poodle puppy dressed in a tiny wedding suit and wearing flowers around its collar.

“What the…” Yuuri cried in total awe as the puppy bounded clumsily out of the box and into his lap. Yuuri’s expensive, silk dressing gown made by Dior was getting covered in thick, brown hairs, but he didn't care. The omega pulled the excited bundle into his arms and buried his face in his fur.

“I can't believe it. You're so beautiful,” he whispered to the small dog in his arms and began to pet his fur while happy tears spilled down his cheeks. “Do you have a name?” he asked with a small smile. “I'll have to ask your daddy, won't I?”

Excited, Yuuri held the small bundle close to his chest as he retrieved his phone from the bedside table and pressed Victor’s speed dial. He waited very impatiently for his alpha to answer. Every ring of the phone making him more and more anxious to speak to his beloved.

“Happy wedding day,” Victor greeted, ecstatic to have the distraction. He finally stopped playing with his tie and instead concentrated on speaking to his lover. “Have you received your special present?” he asked.

“Yes! He's beautiful, Victor. I can't believe you did this.” The omega was smiling from ear to ear. “Does he have a name already? I don't know what to call him.” As he spoke, Yuuri was scratching the new puppy behind his ears.

Viktor was so happy to hear the excitement in his voice. “I want you to choose, my darling, he is yours. And of course I brought him for you, you told me you've always wanted a dog, and though you love Makkachin and he is yours too, I wanted you to have the experience of raising a companion for yourself. As for a name, you decide, okay? Maybe pick something you love?” he suggested.

“Thank you,” Yuuri replied as he wiped away his tears. “I think I'll name him Victor.”

Victor laughed lightly, amused at his omega’s choice but respecting it all the same. “Okay, baby, whatever you want. Now get ready, okay? I'll see you soon. I miss you so much, I can't wait to see your beautiful face.” Being away from Yuuri had just been too much, he knew he never wanted to be separated from him for this long ever again.

“I miss you too, alpha,” Yuuri admitted. “Not long now. I'm counting the seconds.” He smirked down at his new dog, Victor junior? No, that was too much of a mouthful. Still, he needed a way to distinguish the puppy from one of his masters. OH!

“Vicchan! That's what I'll call him, okay?” Yuuri grinned down at the poodle happily. “Do you like that, little one?”

As though voicing his approval, little Vicchan yipped happily and licked Yuuri's cheek, much to the omegas joy. Yuuri knew they were going to get along just fine.

“I've got to get ready now, I'll see you soon?”

Victor grinned, his nervous heart settling at the calming sound of the omega’s voice, feeling assured that he could do this and that he deserved to be happy and that yes, this was real. “I'll see you at the altar, darling.”

***

Victor stood proudly, Chris at his side and Yura and Otabek standing off to his left as nervous energy thrummed through him. The hall was beautiful, flowers adjourning every seat and the aisle scattered with rose petals. The band started to play and Victor turned. His heart stopped and his eyes focused on Yuuri.

Gingerly, the young omega stepped out onto the aisle in a beautiful lilac suit with a crisp, white shirt and a sleek silver tie. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing contacts alongside a dash of eyeliner. He wanted to look his best for his alpha.

When he saw Victor, it was like the whole world had been stripped away. There was only him and Victor left. His anxiety melted away and his small, fearful steps turned into excited leaps. The whole library was forgotten and Yuuri no longer cared about any of the guests, not even Phichit who was trailing behind him.

As Yuuri reached the altar, he grinned at his alpha and then surprised himself by darting close to Victor and leaning forward to kiss him happily despite the onlookers. He took Victor's hands in his own as he pulled away and gripped them tight.

“I love you,” Victor mouthed at him, feeling as if his heart might explode at any moment.

The music settled and the minister turned to Yuuri and Victor. “Today, we welcome the friends of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Nikiforov, to witness and confirm their life-bonding and marriage. We are pleased to announce that the mating bite has already taken place and it has been confirmed that the mating has been accepted by both Yuuri, as the omega, and Victor, as the alpha.”

The minister paused as a round of applause exploded and Yuuri flushed, looking at Victor from under his dark lashes. He was so proud that their bond had taken, that his body had accepted that he belonged with Victor.

“Today, we commemorate their unique connection and we bare witness to their promises to each other. Victor, would you like to begin?”

Victor's hands tightened in Yuuri's and he took a deep breath. “Yuuri, when I met you I knew that you were special from the moment I saw you, but I never could have imagined that I could love you as deep as I do - not because I felt you were unworthy, but because I didn't realise that a love like this existed. I have spent my entire life writing about falling in love, yet I never thought I would be lucky enough to have that chance. So I want to thank you for accepting my love, and I thank you, my omega, for loving me in return.” Victor gulped as he felt his eyes fill with tears as his emotions got the better of him.

“So, I want to promise to you, in front of our friends who witness us, that I, Victor, choose you, Yuuri, to be my husband and my mate. To respect you, care for you, and grow with you, through good times and hard times, as your friend, companion, partner, and your master, giving the best that I can to fulfill our lives together. I enter this life-bond willingly, eagerly and excitedly. I cannot wait to start this adventure with you.”

Tears fell from Yuuri's eyes despite his best efforts to quell them. He'd never thought he'd feel such joy like this in his life. Now, here he was marrying the man of his dreams. It all felt completely unreal.

“I love you,” Yuuri blurted out, squeezing Victor's hands again. “It's hard to compete with your vows. I guess that's what I get for marrying a published writer.” He laughed and was surprised when other people behind them chuckled too. He glanced over at the packed audience and smiled sheepishly before turning back to his beloved.

“Anyway, um…” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I, Yuuri Nikiforov, promise to love, honour, and obey you until the day I die. I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. You're my whole world, Vitya. I never imagined I would feel such love and you swept me off my feet and turned my entire world upside down and I couldn't be more grateful for it.” He stopped to grin at Victor again and lifted a hand to wipe away more tears.

“I'm so happy. This is the best day of my life. I can't wait to spend more days with you, Victor Nikiforov. My life, my love, my world.”

The two lovers smiled at each other, the happiness between them almost palpable. Nothing could ruin the joy they felt in that very moment.

“Well, ladies and gentleman, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce formally for the very first time, the lovely mated couple, the Nikiforovs!” the minister announced. “You may now seal your bond with your first kiss as your bond is now confirmed!”

Behind them, every row of guests was on their feet and applauding. A few flashes from cameras were visible, but neither of them cared. Victor leaned in and gripped Yuuri by the waist and gave him the most heartfelt and intense kiss he could. The omega practically swooned.

Victor and Yuuri were finally bound in every way possible and it was glorious.

***

The reception had been incredible and exhausting. So many people had wanted to speak to the happy couple that they had spent most of their time talking to other people instead of each other. That didn't matter though. They had a whole lifetime ahead of them to talk.

The thought warmed Yuuri and he ducked his head closer to Victor's chest, snuggling into his arm happily as the hired car drove them through the dark New York streets.

“Are we going back to our place tonight?” Yuuri asked with a happy hum. Victor had been a little secretive about his plans for their wedding night. All he knew was that their private flight had been scheduled for 2.30pm the next day. Yuuri was almost dying with anticipation to get away from it all and spend time alone with Victor--just the two of them.

“Yes, we’re going home for tonight, just the two of us,” he promised. Victor smiled and pulled him close, excitement buzzing through him. Unable to resist, he couldn’t stop himself from mouthing down the young man’s neck, over the mating bite. It was odd seeing Yuuri without his collar on, but he had removed it for their bonding confirmation. When they got home, the first thing that Victor was going to do was return it to its rightful place.

The two of them were still dressed in their formal clothes, but they were a lot more relaxed, shirts untucked and makeup mostly wore off from the long day. Victor couldn’t help but sneak a look down Yuuri’s shirt, trying to get a look at his chest where it gaped slightly. There was no doubt that he was wearing something beautiful underneath those clothes.

“Makka and Vicchan are with Yura, right?” Yuuri whimpered as Victor continued to kiss and nip over the bare skin of his neck. It felt more sensitive than ever, possibly because it was usually covered up. He leaned into the touch and his hand dropped to Victor's slack-covered thigh. He gripped it tight and then ran his fingers up the inseam.

“You drive me crazy, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered and gasped. “Are we almost home?”

Victor glanced out the window and saw them pass a familiar landmark. “Yes, my darling,” he said before his eyes fell shut and he continued to lick and suck at Yuuri’s neck. His hand wandered downwards, rubbing over the bulge of the omega’s small cock that he could feel through the material of his trousers. “I can’t wait to get you home and fuck you…”

Yuuri thrust up into Victor's hand uncontrollably, a moan falling from his lips. “Oh God, I'm not going to last long if you keep touching me like that…” he groaned, his own hands stilling and his eyes falling shut.

The driver pulled up to the familiar sidewalk outside their building and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Come on, husband,” Yuuri called as he opened the car door and grabbed Victor by the shirt to pull him out with him. As soon as their feet touched the solid ground, Yuuri was pushing his lover against the wall of their apartment building and kissing him hungrily.

“Fuck,” the alpha groaned, turned on by Yuuri’s forward behaviour as well as the omega calling him ‘husband’. He let his new husband ravish him against the wall. He was a warm and solid presence and Victor's head fell back in bliss.

“Yes, let's fuck,” the omega purred as he rocked his hips against Victor's wantonly and sucked a hickey onto his husbands collar bone. “I feel like seven days away from you has left me completely pent up…”

"I know the feeling," he replied, pulling the omega closer to him. He surprised him by picking him up, grabbing him firmly under his round ass. "Come on, before I fuck you right here."

Yuuri grinned against his alpha's lips before whispering against them, “I don't think you'll want anyone else to see the pretty lingerie I'm wearing under here…”

Victor moaned at the image that passed through his mind. He felt desperate to get Yuuri's clothes off. Being away from the omega had made him appreciate him all the more. He hurriedly ran to the lift, Yuuri laughing in his arms as he clung to him. He kissed him again, pressing him against the wall as he waited for the lift to arrive.

Yuuri's legs tightened around Victor's waist and he rolled his hips, rocking his hard cock against Victor and moaning as he did so. “Daddy, won't you fuck me? I need it. I missed you…”

Victor’s cock ached at such pretty words falling from the omega’s mouth and proceeded to grind his big, hard cock against Yuuri’. “I’m so hard for you, baby boy,” he moaned, kissing him deeply. “I can’t wait to knot you, you’re gonna look so pretty begging on my cock.”

The elevator dinged and opened next to them. Yuuri turned his head and both he and Victor entered the small room with Yuuri still in his alpha's arms. As the doors closed behind them, Yuuri reached down to unbutton his shirt and begin to reveal the expensive lingerie he had bought on Victor's credit card. He grabbed his lover’s hand and pushed it under his shirt so Victor could feel it.

“What do you think?” he asked with a smug grin as he watches Victor's reaction.

“Fuck,” Victor gasped, his fingers touching the silky material. He cupped Yuuri’s flesh through the bra and his heart palpitated as he rubbed at his nipple. He could feel the small bud instantly harden under the attention and he played with it more, encouraged as Yuuri arched into the touch.

The sensation was like nothing Yuuri had felt before. As soon as Victor had touched his nipple, Yuuri felt like he had been electrified. His entire body warmed and his body demanded more of the sweet touch. Yuuri didn't understand why they were so much more sensitive than before, but then again, the bond had changed so much about them, what was one more change?

“P-please, alpha…” Yuuri whined, his head falling back against the elevator wall with his eyes shut tight. “Don't stop playing with my tits… Please.”

At those words, Victor ripped Yuuri’s shirt open, buttons flying in every direction to expose him. Victor's hands instantly went to the pretty pink bra. He looked beautiful and he was pleased when the doors finally opened because honestly, if it had taken any longer he would have probably fucked him right there in the lift.

He basically ran with the omega, so excited to be so close to their home so they could finally be together at the end of such a long day.

Yuuri clung tight to Victor's shoulders and watched as the alpha fumbled with the key for the door. He giggled a little at Victor's impatience and only made it worse when he licked a stripe up the alpha's neck. Yuuri's arms were wrapped around Victor's neck and his legs were still around his waist, but there were far too many clothes between them.

“B-bedroom?” Yuuri mumbled between kisses. He wanted to get rid of his clothes and lie on the bed, showing off his lingerie for the alpha and proving that he was beautiful enough to belong to such a successful and incredible man.

Victor nodded hurriedly, desperate to get his hands on him. He finally got the key in and turned it. He kicked it open and placed Yuuri down for a second before swooping him up and into a princess carry. He smiled down at him as he stepped over the threshold.

“You're too much,” Yuuri commented with a roll of his eyes as Victor kicked the door shut behind them and carried Yuuri into the bedroom. The young omega dropped down to his feet and kissed his lover open-mouthed and hungrily before pulling away.

“Alpha, can I have a glass of water?” he asked with a cough. “My mouth feels dry…”

Victor paused for a moment and smiled. “Of course,” he said, a little confused at the turn of events but not wanting the omega to suffer silently if he was thirsty. He wanted him to be as comfortable as possible and as his alpha, it was his job to provide for him. He gave him one more kiss before making his way down to the kitchen.

As soon as Victor left the room, Yuuri began to shed his clothes lightning quick and began checking the straps of his lingerie were all in place correctly in the mirror. When he was satisfied, Yuuri laid down on the bed on his front with his legs crossed and his feet dangling in the air. He used his fingers to push his hair up off his face once more and stared intently at the door, awaiting his lover’s return.

Victor grabbed the water and then made his way back to the bedroom, jogging up the stairs quickly. He stopped in his tracks at the door, wide-eyed as he gasped in surprise. The drink slipped from his hand and the glass smashed to the floor, water spraying everywhere.

“Jesus, fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome ;) 
> 
> (PLEASE DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION)
> 
> A big MASSIVE thank you to [teardew](http://teardew.tumblr.com/). Please head over and thank her for her hard work on this project! <3 She is an amazing artist and we had the pleasure of working with her again. If you want to fund more fanart for MHT, then please head over to our facebook page or our Kofi page to make a donation!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep us writing! If you're good we might have something else in store for you guys later today... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'reeee back <3

“Oh, sorry, I guess I was actually thirsty for something else…” Yuuri joked with a cocky grin and a wink in his husband's direction. “Do you think you can help me out here, alpha?”

Victor let out a shaky breath before stepping over the mess he had made and making his way towards his mate. Victor felt so very lucky to have him. He dragged his eyes over the sight of him and within seconds his cock was hard. Victor’s heart was palpitating in his chest. He felt dizzy in his attraction to him.

“You look stunning,” Victor said, shrugging out of his suit jacket and pulling his tie out, letting it drop to the floor. He admired Yuuri as he slowly undid his shirt buttons.

“I know,” Yuuri replied smugly and slipped a finger inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly. His eyes never left Victor's as he did so and he pushed out his ass a little more as he laid on the bed.

Victor’s brain felt like it had stopped for a second. “Dirty boy…” He grinned. He pulled his now open shirt out of his trousers and threw it to the floor. He stepped shirtless to the foot of the bed, his eyes fixed on Yuuri. “On your back, sweetheart,” he instructed. “Let me see how pretty you look.”

Obeying his alpha absolutely, Yuuri turned over onto his back and let his long, slender limbs stretch out across the entirety of their king-size bed. He was a pretty picture like this, his neck exposed and still naked of Victor’s collar. Yuuri’s head was tilted back a little as his back was arched, leaning up and asking for Victor’s touch wordlessly. His panties were tight across his pretty little cock and there was no doubt he was turned on. The omega’s pupils were so wide that his iris looked almost completely black.

“Beautiful,” Victor groaned. Yuuri looked incredible, the baby pink underwear, no doubt from Agent Provocateur, showing off every beautiful curve of his body. Victor debated his options and then dropped to his knees, reaching down as he pulled a box from under the bed and placed it at Yuuri’s feet. He had been hiding it there for a few days, ready for tonight. “I brought us some gifts,” he explained with a grin. “I want you to stay still while I get you ready, okay? Say yes, master.”

“Yes, master,” Yuuri replied dutifully. He grinned up at his lover, excited by where the evening might take them.

“Now, close your eyes,” Victor instructed.

Once Yuuri had done as he was told, Victor disappeared from the bed and dashed down the corridor, through Yuuri’s open walk-in closet, and reached to retrieve his collar. He had taken it a few days ago to go and get a new tag, he just hoped that Yuuri liked it as much as he did. When he returned, he stripped naked slowly, taking off the last of his clothes and then sat to the side of Yuuri on the bed.

“No peeking,” he warned.

Victor put the collar to one side for the moment and then reached for the box. He pulled out the contents: a pink blindfold, which he placed next to Yuuri, and leather hand restraints. He then pulled out two nipples clamps with a smirk.

“Hands above your head,” he instructed.

Yuuri did as he was told and raised his hands above his head, bending at the elbow and placing his hands together. “What’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours?” Yuuri asked with a smirk and a quirk of one eyebrow, though his eyes were still closed.

“You’ll see,” he teased. He firmly wrapped each leather strap around Yuuri’s wrists and secured the chain holding them together. “You look so pretty,” he whispered. He reached and touched Yuuri’s face, stroking down his cheek and to his neck. He rubbed the now healed mating bite.

He continued stroking downwards, unable to resist touching the omega’s tits. He had been so sensitive earlier that he couldn’t resist playing with them, rubbing at the omega’s nipples and marvelled at the way Yuuri’s cheeks instantly flushed, the blush spreading down to his chest. “Is that nice, baby boy?” he asked. “You’re allowed to open your eyes now.”

Yuuri's eyes flew open and took in the sight of the now naked Victor. He moaned loudly and arched his back into Victor's touch. “It feels so good,” he whined as his skin grew hot and tingly from the sensation of Victor's fingers rubbing over it. As his lover teased his nipples, Yuuri couldn't contain his moans. All he wanted was more.

“Please… Don't stop.”

Victor pulled the bra straps off Yuuri's shoulders, slipping the cups down and exposing his nipples to the air. Victor immediately ducked down, closing his mouth around one and sucking on it softly, his tongue sweeping across the sensitive nub. He tortured the other nipple with his fingers, pulling at it softly.

“Holy shit!” Yuuri cursed as he felt like all the air left his lungs in a rush. The tender licks of Victor's tongue on his swollen nub were enough to drive the omega to the brink already. He could feel slick gushing from his desperate hole, soaking his expensive panties, and an orgasm was already building deep inside him. He'd never felt so turned on by Victor playing with his nipples before and he never wanted to go back.

“Please,” he gasped as his free legs writhed on the bed while his hands squeezed and pulled against their restraints. He wanted to touch Victor. He wanted to stroke his soft hair or feel the smooth curves of his body. This was simply torture.

Victor grinned, arousal curling in his stomach as he touched his omega. “I brought you a gift, Yuuri,” he whispered. “I hope you like it.” He pulled away and then smiled down at his husband who looked up at him through lidded eyes. “Good boy, close your eyes.”

Victor grabbed the nipple clamps and slowly, he pressed one open, testing it. They were adjustable so he loosened them before he gradually clamped Yuuri’s nipples. He kept it loose enough that it wouldn’t hurt, but tight enough that there was room enough to play and tease the omega.

Yuuri cried out. His nipples were pink and looked swollen and Victor groaned as Yuuri looked up at him desperately, whimpering softly and squirming under the attention. Yuuri didn’t understand the sensations rushing through him. The cool, hard metal was pinching his skin in a way that drew every single piece of attention he had directly to his chest. He started panting harshly.

“You’re such a pretty little slut for daddy,” he said, his dick hard and aching as he admired the omega. “How does it feel, darling?” he asked.

“S-so good,” Yuuri moaned with a rasp as he tried to calm his body down, but it was to no avail. His cock was hard and straining against his tight panties. A damp spot appeared from the amount of pre-come he was leaking and the friction of the silk against his skin wasn’t helping. Yuuri was going to tumble over the edge any time now and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Victor rubbed his fingers over the swollen buds, his breath quickening and he watching himself play with the omega, teasing him and abusing his nipples. He bit his lip, warmth flooding his cheeks as he became impossibly wound up from the sight of Yuuri, of the smell of his skin - that new mixed scent, something new and comforting, something that smelt like home - and the taste of him. Unable to resist, he leant down and licked over his nipple.

“I’m… I’m gonna…” Yuuri began to warn Victor with a shocked expression before he came in his panties. Yuuri’s entire body shook from the intensity of his orgasm and when he squirmed, Yuuri felt the clamps pinch and tease a little more. It was intoxicating and Yuuri was drowning in sensation.

Victor looked down at Yuuri with wide eyes as he tried to process what had happened before his very eyes. He glanced down to the omega’s panties. “Did you… did you just come from me playing with your tits?” he asked, his voice breathless with wonderment.

In response, Yuuri nodded and let out a little whimper. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to,” he explained and scrunched up his face in sadness.

“No-no, that was…” Victor took a deep breath as he trailed off. “I’m glad you liked my gift, but I have something else for you, baby boy.”

“Something else?” Yuuri asked, his voice a little hoarse and his breath coming shaky.

Victor reached for the collar. “Sit up,” he instructed.

Yuuri did as he was told, though his arms were shaking and felt a little weak. He stretched his limbs out and felt some of the tension from their foreplay ease. He looked over at Victor through hooded, lust-filled eyes. “Yes, alpha?”

Victor held up the collar with a cheeky smirk and held it towards Yuuri, letting him read the new tag which read ‘Property of Victor Nikiforov’. “Now you’re completely mine, in every way you can be,” he said.

The young omega smirked at the new tag and ran his fingers over the engraving. “This is beautiful, thank you,” he told his lover sincerely. “Will you do the honours?”

“Of course,” he replied, before placing it gently around his neck and fastening the clasp. Victor’s eyes focused on the sight. The alpha leant forward, resting his head against Yuuri’s as he became dizzy with the love and desire that he felt for him. “Just perfect.”

Yuuri's chest rumbled with happiness and he preened at his alpha's compliment. “Are you just going to tease me or am I getting that dick of yours sometime tonight?” Yuuri asked with a grin and bit down on his bottom lip. 

Victor practically growled as he gripped the omega by the shoulders and pushed him back down forcefully. “Oh, I’m nowhere near done with you, greedy boy. We’re just getting started,” he teased.

Victor hovered over him and reached for the blindfold. He had never done any kind of sensory deprivation outside of breathplay as he normally liked Yuuri to see him, so this was something new and a little different. He wanted him to be in the dark. With only Victor surrounding him. As his entire world. The only thing that he could feel and touch, smell and taste. Victor wanted it more than anything.

As darkness enveloped him, Yuuri panicked for a second until he took a deep breath and tasted Victor’s comforting scent. He was still there. He wasn’t going anywhere. It grounded Yuuri and he let out a happy sigh. “Just don’t leave me,” he told the alpha, his hands attempting to move to grip onto some part of Victor.

“Never,” he promised, before scenting his neck and kissing over his mating bite. He found Yuuri’s hands where they rested obediently above his head and linked the fingers of his left hand with Yuuri’s. “You tell me if it gets too much, okay?” he murmured against the omega’s skin. He squeezed his hand before he gently let go and then kissed his way downwards, down his neck, across his chest and down Yuuri’s cute little tummy.

“Everything feels more intense like this.” Depriving him of his vision served to only heighten Yuuri's other senses and touch was taking the strongest hit. His mind focused on every slight, gentle touch of Victor's fingers and singled it out amongst the feel of the clothing on his skin and the linen beneath him.

The omega’s panties were soaked in come and Victor groaned as he reached them. “I can’t believe I made you come that way,” he admitted, still feeling amazed. He gently trailed his fingers over the young man’s cock through his panties, he was surprised to feel he was half hard still and his cock twitched as he gently caressed him.

“Ah, it's too much…” Yuuri moaned as Victor rubbed his oversensitive cock. “It feels good, but it feels like a lot,” he mumbled in an attempt to explain as he relaxed into Victor's touch. “Can I taste your cock?” Yuuri knew that the first time wouldn't be the only time he'd be coming tonight and he was looking forward to it, but he also wanted Victor to get his pleasure too.

“How about you lie there and I fuck your pretty mouth?” Victor asked, though really, it wasn’t a question. It was  He placed his hands over Yuuri’s shoulders and used it as leverage to sit on his chest, his cock resting mere inches from the omega’s face. Victor grabbed a pillow from further up the bed and placed it lovingly underneath Yuuri’s neck, changing the angle so he could easily lie there and take everything that Victor was willing to give him.

Victor gripped his dick, pressing the fat head against the omega’s lips and smearing it against his bottom lip. “Open up,” he said, rocking forwards slightly, preparing to fuck inside the warm cavern.

Yuuri let out a pleased moan before opening his mouth wide and leaning his head a little further forward to take the head inside him. The omega closed his lips around the head of his lover’s cock and ran his tongue over the slut, enjoying the salty taste of Victor's pre-come. He wanted to glance up at Victor's face like he always did when he sucked him off, but the blindfold prevented him. Instead, Yuuri had to focus on the warm, rock hard length filling him up.

Victor groaned at the familiar feel of Yuuri’s lips and tongue on his sensitive cock. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned, cupping his hands around the young man’s face as he gently started to press deeper inside. “That’s it, open up for me…” he encouraged.

Like the good little slave that Yuuri was, he did as his master said, relaxing his mouth and opening wide, letting the alpha push his big, fat dick deep into his mouth.

At this angle, Yuuri could feel Victor's cock pressing against the back of his throat, asking for access deeper inside. Yuuri loved being stuffed full of Victor and even though he couldn't see the pleasure on his lover's face, Yuuri could smell his strong, musky alpha scent envelop him. He could feel how Victor's cock throbbed and pulsed inside his mouth. He could taste the occasional drop of pre-come, bitter but delicious, inside him. Best of all, though, Yuuri could hear Victor's breath begin to shake and little moans begin to fall from his lips. It was intoxicating and Yuuri was hungry for more.

He relaxed his throat and opened his jaw wider, beckoning Victor deeper inside. He took a deep breath through his nose to steady himself and then moaned as he felt his skin touch the silky soft hair at the base of Victor's huge dick. 

Victor let out a broken moan, his lip caught between his teeth as he watched his cock being swallowed deeply by his omega. Yuuri who looked so pretty, the pink blindfold a similar colour to his irresistible underwear and only accentuating his beauty.

“Yes, more,” Victor gasped out, his breathing becoming stunted and out of control as the sweet pressure of Yuuri’s mouth pressed against him in all the best ways.

Unable to do much else, Yuuri sloppily sucked on Victor's huge dick until saliva pooled in his mouth and dripped past his lips. He moved his tongue a little, as much as he could under the pressure. He wished he could reach out and grip Victor's hips, his ass, anything, but he was totally at the mercy of his alpha--and Yuuri loved every moment of it.

“Do you want me to come down your throat, baby? I’ll still have plenty of come left for your sweet little ass.” He stroked Yuuri’s hair gently before gripping him tight and holding handfuls of his hair, keeping him still. He felt like he was going to tumble over the edge any moment, but he knew once he got this first orgasm out of his system, he would be able to focus more of his attention on Yuuri, it was just that he was so pent up after being away from him for a week. He wanted to come down his throat and make him smell of Victor’s seed, and then once he had done that he was going to eat his ass until he was begging for Victor’s come inside his hole too.

As best as he could, given that his mouth was stuffed full of alpha cock, Yuuri nodded. He wanted to feel Victor lose control and he wanted to taste that sweet come and drink it down like he'd die without it. He moaned around the thick length in his throat at the thought.

Invigorated by Yuuri's response, Victor let himself lose control and selfishly use his husband's mouth. He leant forward, thrusting into the omega and effectively fucking his face as he pinned him to the mattress. It didn't take long for Victor to be blindsided by his orgasm, come flooding from his suddenly throbbing cock. "Yuuri," he cried out, panting harshly as his cock continued to spurt come into the omega’s eager mouth.

When he finally sat back on the other man's chest, he was pleased to see Yuuri's mouth open and swollen and come coating the inside as he struggled to swallow Victor's load. Victor fed him what escaped from his mouth.

The omega lapped at the fingers that pushed inside him, wiping them clean of any trace of the alpha's come. Yuuri wanted to drink down every last drop and savour it. “Thank you, alpha,” he finally whispered, his voice quiet and hoarse from the brutal fucking Victor had given his throat.

Victor climbed off him, rewarding him with a gentle kiss. He tasted himself on Yuuri's lips and his alpha howled inside him from the satisfaction of their combined scents. “I love you so much,” he rambled. “You were such a good boy for me. Now I want your ass in the air. On your front.”

Yuuri still felt a little dazed, but he complied. He pushed himself up onto his elbows with a little difficulty since his hands were still bound. Then he flipped over onto his chest, resting his weight on his shoulders as he drew his knees up and stuck his ass in the air. He was still wearing his panties and the fabric of the thong pressed against his wet, little hole as he stretched out. It made him moan and grind a little backwards in an effort to feel more of that incredible pressure.

Victor was between his thighs within a second, taking in the beautiful sight of the omega before him. He ran his hands softly down the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, taking pleasure when he heard his breath hitch slightly. He could see his hard cock trapped in his panties and hanging hard and pretty between his spread thighs. Victor smirked, feeling completely satisfied as he watched the omega’s little cock twitch from the attention.

Yuuri’s skin was slick, the thong he was wearing doing little to contain the fluid that was dripping from his eager little asshole. Victor pushed his fingers through it, playfully rubbing the silky, sweet-smelling fluid against Yuuri’s clothed hole.

“Delicious,” he admitted, the smell and feel of the omega’s slick too much to cope with, he was unable to resist leaning forwards and licking a broad stripe up the back of the man’s thigh, tasting his arousal.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri whimpered, his whole body set on fire by the touch of Victor's soft, wet tongue on his skin. He wanted more and more and more. “That feels so good, alpha. You're so good to me.”

He wiggled his ass a little in frustration as he sought a way to ease the tension in his body. Yuuri ended up bucked forward a little, letting the soft, expensive silk of his underwear rub against his hard and aching erection. His eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure pulsed through him. A desperate moan fell from his lips and he wondered if Victor was as horny as he was.

Victor smiled at Yuuri’s words, his cock already twitching back to life as the taste of Yuuri flooded his mouth and his scent became ever thicker the more turned on he was. He grabbed the strap of Yuuri’s thong and moved it to the side, exposing his hole to the air. He groaned. Unable to stop himself he buried his face in Yuuri’s ass, his tongue pushing inside his warm, slick hole.

Immediately, Yuuri gasped. His whole body felt electrified and all the tension he felt came flooding to the surface. He needed more of Victor's mouth on him and he was so scared the alpha was going to pull away or stop.

“Victor!” he cried as his lover's tongue probed deeper inside him and lapped at his sensitive, wet walls. “Victor, please!” Yuuri gripped at the sheets beneath him and pushed his ass back into Victor's face, desperate for more of that delicious feeling.

Victor moaned as Yuuri encouraged his tongue further inside him. He sloppily licked at him, his tongue twisting inside as he lavished attention on the omega. Yuuri’s skin was warm and sweet and his hole throbbed against Victor’s tongue. He pulled away for a second to dip his finger inside Yuuri and finally to give him what he needed - something deep inside his greedy cunt.

As soon as he felt a finger inside him, Yuuri's back arched and he moaned in unadulterated pleasure. “Yes, daddy, please fuck me. I've been such a good boy, please,” he begged, his mouth running away with him as he lost himself in the sweetness of Victor's firm digit exploring inside the deepest depths of him.

Victor gave in to the omega’s request, adding another finger and started to slowly fuck him. He was burning hot around Victor’s fingers and he could not wait to finally get his dick inside him. Though he had only just come, he was desperate to fill Yuuri up again and again. He stretched the omega’s asshole, rubbing against his sweet spot and desperate to hear some more pretty sounds falling from the omega’s lips.

“Tell me you belong to me, husband,” Victor demanded, his voice thick in arousal.

“I belong to you, Vitya,” Yuuri told him breathily between moans and pants. “You can have every single part of me. You own me. I don't exist without you anymore. You're my whole world, alpha.” He rocked his ass back into Victor's hand, moving in the same rhythm as the alpha's thrusts and he felt the way their bodies worked well together. It was as though they were designed to do this, destined to always make love to one another in this life and the next.

“And I belong to you, Yuuri. I’m all yours, now and forever,” he promised. “I’m going to make sure you feel my love for you every day.”

Victor slipped his fingers slowly outwards, stretching them as just the tips remained inside, making the young man’s hole gape open. He twisted his fingers again, dipping them back inside and enjoying the sound of the obscene amount of slick squelching with each movement.

“Ah!” Yuuri whimpered in delight, the tantalising tease of Victor's fingers leading him deeper and deeper into a state of desperation. “Please, Victor. I need your big, alpha cock. I want it. Won't you give it to me?” he pleaded as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets beneath him too hard.

Victor moaned, slipping another finger into him as he did so. “That’s it, good boy, beg me for it. I bet you want my hard cock inside you so badly, don’t you? You’re always so hungry for daddy’s cock.”

Yuuri's whole body grew stiff at Victor's dirty talk. His skin was covered in a sheen of perspiration as he grew more and more agitated and desperate for Victor to give him what he needed most. “I want it so bad, Victor. You left me alone for a whole week. My fingers weren't enough compared to your big, thick knot. I've been so empty, Vitya. Please.”

Victor groaned, the idea of Yuuri touching himself while he was far away was a delicious thought. “You fucked yourself while we were away…?” Victor laughed breathlessly. “Naughty boy,” he said.

With no warning, he brought his hand down on Yuuri’s plump ass cheek. He was pleased as the omega cried out in surprise. He didn’t stop. Victor fucked him deep and hard, his hand spanking Yuuri with no respite.

“What did you expect?” Yuuri cried as his ass and his balls were smacked by Victor's harsh, unrelenting hand. “You left me all alone, alpha. I can't help myself.”

Victor paused, removing his hands cruelly from Yuuri and leaving him whimpering and gasping. He let him catch his breath and then he was leaning over him, hugging him around his middle. He kissed his spine softly. “It was because you deserved a proper mating, my love, I couldn’t have done it any other way.” He rested his head there for a few moments, breathing in the natural scent of him.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths, gathering his wits before he could respond. “You still haven't mated me yet,” he chided. “What's wrong, old man? Can't keep up?”

Victor smiled at Yuuri’s cheeky words. He gave him one more kiss and then pushed inside him in one smooth movement.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri cursed as Victor's blunt head pushed past his fluttering rim and buried itself deep inside his wet, greedy ass hole. “So big, alpha,” he practically purred. “So big and all mine. Take me, alpha. Show everyone who I belong to.”

Victor gripped him tight, one hand finding Yuuri’s shoulder, using his grip to pull him backwards so he could fuck him hard, thrusting forwards sharply and then forcing Yuuri back onto his already swelling cock.

“Yes, that’s it, daddy. Right there,” Yuuri encouraged as he gave himself over to his basest of urges. The omega was so happy and yet so unsatisfied. He wanted Victor to use him over and over, until his body was sore and aching, until his belly was round and full of his come.

Victor cried out at Yuuri’s dirty words. He loved the omega’s filthy mouth. Yuuri was always so confident in what he wanted and about expressing how Victor made him feel. His words going straight to Victor’s cock and to his heart.

He fucked into him hard, unable to do anything but let his alpha take over control. Fucking him was nothing short of bliss. It was everything. His skin felt feverish and he felt like he was spiralling out of control with every sharp snap of his hips.

“H-how does it feel, alpha? Tell me. Tell me how my little ass feels around your cock,” Yuuri urged with a cocky grin. He loved being able to feel and smell Victor's alpha let loose.

“You feel so hot… so tight,” Victor gasped out between harsh pants of breath. “So good for me, baby. Your ass feels so fucking good. I wanna fuck you every day for the rest of our lives…” Victor babbled, his mind swimming in a mix of desire and pleasure.

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri repeated over and over again. He pushed his ass back into Victor's hips, encouraging him to thrust deeper and harder. His cock was hard and throbbing, still trapped by his panties and he was desperate to come again.

Victor could tell Yuuri was getting frustrated from the way he became desperate, writhing on his cock and the pitch of his cries becoming ear shattering. “Come on my cock, come on my cock,” Victor begged urgently as he felt orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and his groin.

Those words cut Yuuri deep. He felt them intimately, deep inside him, and it spurred on his orgasm. As Victor fucked his cute little ass in a punishing rhythm, Yuuri finally let go and came with a scream. Then the satisfied bottom collapsed on the bed with his ass in the air, still connected to Victor.

Victor couldn’t help it as he felt Yuuri go pliant under him. He came inside him, offically sealing their mating. He was deleriously happy and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Yuuri everywhere that he could reach. “I love you, I love you,” he babbled, as he finally pulled the blind fold off.

Yuuri turned and looked up at Victor, feeling deeply satisified that his omega was so well taken care of.

The two of them kissed, basking in the feel of the other and Victor curled around Yuuri, his hand softly stroking the omega’s tummy as the two of them drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has patiently supported us through our mini-hiatus. We are now back and ready to rock and roll! Commissions are back open and start from $6! We've missed you all so much! Come and say hi on facebook! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the two lovers were woken up at sunrise to the insistent yapping of the newest addition to the family. “Vicchan,” Victor groaned, “shush, daddy’s so sleepy…” He sighed and rolled over, knowing that they had to get up anyway to catch the plane.

Victor felt like he'd hardly had any sleep though he guessed that's what he got for spending his night awake and worshiping Yuuri from head to toe instead of sleeping. Not like he could help it, they were married after all. 

"Good morning, husband," he mumbled before opening his eyes and finally turning towards Yuuri. He reached for his hand, clasping their fingers together to see their wedding bands.

“Mmm,” Yuuri moaned, his eyes still firmly shut. “No, it’s not morning yet,” he complained and rolled to face away from Victor, though he kept their fingers laced together.

"Your puppy says otherwise," he replied before giving him a kiss and then disappearing from the bed. He showered quickly knowing that they were on a time limit that morning and dressed in comfortable clothes ready for their flight. Yuuri was still in denial he had to move and was half-snoozing, half-reading something on his phone.

Victor skipped down the stairs and to the kitchen/lounge where, as expected, both dogs had been walked and were excited to start the day. Makkachin had taken a liking to Vicchan and the two of them were lazily chewing on a bone, though Vicchan was more interested in chewing Makkachin’s ear.

"Come on, puppy," Victor cooed at him before picking him up and taking him upstairs. "I bet you can get daddy out of bed, yes? You're too cute to resist."

Makkachin watched them go, clearly pleased his ears got a rest from the overexcited poodle. 

"Yuuuriiii, my looveeee," Victor sang as he appeared back in their bedroom. He dropped Vicchan on the bed and the small ball of fluff immediately ran to his owner. 

“Vicchan, no!” Yuuri cried out when the puppy bounded up to his face and began to lick it sloppily.

Victor laughed at the puppies antics. "Good boy," he praised. "Come on sleepy head, we're having breakfast at the airport!" 

Victor heard movement downstairs and popped out the bedroom, standing at the rail he looked to. Their luggage was packed and ready by the door as he walked down the steps and the chauffeur was stood waiting patiently. "Sir, can I go ahead and take the luggage? Do you require any additional items?" he asked.

Victor shook his head no. "Please take them to the car. We'll be out in half an hour."

“Victor!” Yuuri cried from upstairs. “Come get this puppy off of me, I need my beauty sleep,” he whined.

"Baby, there's no time for sleep," the alpha protested, shouting up the stairs. "Don't make me come and tickle you."

Yuuri groaned and rolled over, sitting up and wincing. “I don’t know about tickling, but I might need you to carry me,” he called back to Victor. He stood up and stretched before grabbing his robe from the hanger and wrapping it around himself.

“Do I have time to shower? And maybe you could shower with me…?” the insatiable omega asked.

"Nice try, baby boy, I've already showered this morning. Now get dressed. I can't wait to spoil you for the next three weeks."

That stopped Yuuri in his tracks. “Three weeks?” he called down the stairs. “Three whole weeks? No work? No distractions?”

"Nope, just you, me, and our boys." He grinned. "I wanted to surprise you."

Yuuri’s heart was racing. He was so excited to spend such a long period of time with his lover completely uninterrupted. He practically dashed to the shower and cleaned himself lightning fast before dressing in some cute, white, and lacy lingerie and then wearing a pair of tight yoga pants and one of Victor’s old, baggy light blue t-shirts. He rushed down the stairs with his hair still wet and clutching his phone in his hand.

“When do we leave? Can we go now?” he asked, feeling a little overexcited.

Victor laughed at his omega’s enthusiastic reply and scooped him up into his arms, kissing him for a moment because he couldn’t resist. “Of course we can my darling, the limo is waiting for us outside. It’s a long flight but we’re taking the jet, so we should be nice and comfortable,” he said, his voice dripping with insinuation.

“Oh really?” Yuuri questioned with a wicked smile, his eyes twinkling as he considered the handsome alpha in front of him. “I hope you don’t have anything too taxing planned, though. My ass is still sore from last night… or was it this morning? I lost track of time around the third or fourth orgasm.”

Victor grinned. "I'll just have to satisfy you in other ways," he said with a wink before placing him firmly back on the floor.

Unable to resist, Yuuri blew a kiss to his alpha and winked. “I trust that you will, daddy,” he purred before turning and grabbing Vicchan’s leash and snapping it on. He headed to the door and threw a look back at Victor. “Well, are you coming?”

***

Two hours later and Yuuri and Victor were flying high over the ocean. The omega looked out at the blue surface with eager eyes, taking in the delights of the world below.

“The last time I was on a plane was the day you bought me,” Yuuri mused wistfully as he twirled his champagne glass around in his hand. “Do you remember? It feels like so long ago now…”

Yuuri was right. It was like a lifetime ago. It had been the turning point in Victor's life. Finding Yuuri was his most proud moment, there was nothing that topped it. It made his heart warm. Victor, who was sat opposite Yuuri, placed his own glass down on the table and then sunk to his knees, he reached for Yuuri like a precious jewel he was and then kissed him.

"I love you, my husband," he whispered. "I'm glad I took you from that place. I can't bear to think of a life without you."

Tears welled in Yuuri’s eyes as he clasped Victor’s hands tight in his own. “I love you too, Victor. You’re too good to me. Without you, I don’t even know where I’d be.” He leaned down and kissed his lover.

"I don't want to know. Let's have an amazing time together, okay. Have you guessed where we're going yet?" he asked with a cheeky smile as he took a seat next to the omega instead. He wanted to be as close to him as possible. Their bond pulled them closer together every day.

“Um,” Yuuri began, a little lost for words. “I don’t know. Europe maybe?” he guessed with a furrow of his brow. He turned to look at his husband and was blown away by how beautiful and incredible Victor looked up close. He was never going to get used to him, not ever.

A rush of heat flooded his body as he remembered the way they’d spent the previous evening and his cheeks pinkened. He quickly looked away, embarrassed by his body reacting to Victor and his bond so shamefully. “Um, the sea looks nice though, don’t you think?” he murmured in a feeble attempt to distract the alpha. Though of course, Victor's nose immediately smelt the teenager's interest.

"Yuuri, I thought you said you were sore, and here you are getting wet for me." The alpha smiled. "How about I kiss that pretty hole of yours better?"

Yuuri’s head whipped back around away from the window in an instant. “Y-you can’t, we’re on an airplane. What if one of the staff sees?” Yuuri protested in a half-hearted tone. The idea of being intimate with Victor right then and there was too much of a temptation to resist, but the omega tried to at least feign some semblance of decency.

"Oh, you mean the plane that we own and the staff we employ?" He raised an eyebrow at the omega. "I do believe you're playing hard to get my darling, which might work if I didn't know what a little slut you are for me."

Yuuri’s entire body shivered and a new wave of slick gushed from his hole. He really did love it when Victor talked dirty. “I... “ he began, feeling nervous and jittery. “I am sore, but I want you so bad. Can I ride you?” The admission caused his face to flush bright red now, his eyes darting down a little in embarrassment.

Victor's eyebrows crept up in surprise. "You really are something, aren't you?" he said as he stood and returned to his seat. "Why don't you come and get it, sweetheart?" he said, slouching down slightly and rocking his hips upwards. His cock was visible in his slacks. 

As soon as he caught the sight of Victor’s cock stretching against the thin material, Yuuri licked his lips. He had wanted to at least try to resist the alpha in front of him after his whorish behaviour the night before, but Yuuri should have known it was futile. He was never going to be able to resist his alpha.

Yuuri stood and crossed the space between him and Victor. He dropped to his knees in the space between his lover’s spread legs and rubbed his hand slowly over the hard bulge in his pants. Yuuri let out a quiet whimper as he breathed in Victor’s strong pheromones and let them overwhelm him, his eyes dilating as they did so.

“So big and hard for me, alpha,” Yuuri mused.

"All for you," Victor responded, meaning every word. Honestly, Yuuri turned him on like nothing else. Nothing had ever got him so riled up in such a short time. It was like Yuuri could just look at him and suddenly, he was hard. Though perhaps it was their bonding or the fact that they were falling so deeply in love with each other every day, but it did seem Yuuri was becoming ever so insatiable recently...

Excited, Yuuri hurried to unzip Victor’s trousers and let loose the big, thick dick hidden underneath. When it finally sprung free, the omega whined and licked his lips. The head of Victor’s cock was glistening with pre-come and he couldn’t resist leaning in to taste it. As soon as he did, however, Yuuri couldn’t get enough. He sealed his lips around Victor’s head and began to suckle. It tasted so good.

As Victor stared down at Yuuri, watching him lick and suck at his cock like it was a tasty treat, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. Yuuri was so beautiful that it made Victor's heart ache and here he was, basically worshipping his cock.

"That's it, suck it," he encouraged, curling his hand around Yuuri's neck and gripping him by his collar.

Feeling Victor’s hand tight around his neck and hearing his words of encouragement turned the young omega on far more than he expected. His eyes closed in bliss as he swallowed down as much of Victor’s length as he could, pushing the head past the tight ring of muscle in his throat that had been tested time and time again with Victor’s huge, pulsing cock.

When Yuuri managed to take almost the entire shaft, he let out a moan. It was the furthest he had taken Victor’s cock before and it made his own ass throb and clench in excitement, desperate for that length to be buried somewhere else too. Ever since Yuuri had met Victor, he had been determined to be perfect for him and this improvement was evidence of that.

With tears stinging his eyes, Yuuri glanced up at his lover with his mouth full of cock, desperate for his approval.

Victor leant back in his chair, the plush seat supporting him as he sunk into bliss from Yuuri's expert touches. It made him weak that Yuuri knew how to tear him to pieces with merely one look and the hot wet drag of his needy whore mouth. 

"More," he challenged, his hand tightening on Yuuri's collar in warning before he gently pushed, forcing another inch down the omegas throat.

Yuuri’s squeal was muffled by the cock stuffed down his throat. His whole mouth was being stretched impossibly wide and his lips felt like they could tear at the edges at any moment, but he knew Victor wouldn’t do that to him. He took a deep breath in through his nose and met Victor’s eyes defiantly, trusting him not to hurt Yuuri or push him too far. He gave himself over to the other man completely as he swallowed down the last inch.

Victor moaned, his thighs trembling as Yuuri accomplished the impossible. He brought his fingers around to the teenager's neck and he could feel the hot bulge of his cock stretching and filling Yuuri's mouth and throat completely. He held him in place for a few seconds, a broken moan ripping from his mouth.

Victor let go, releasing his grip on Yuuri's collar. "Shhhh, Shhhh," he hushed as Yuuri pulled back with a spluttering squeak. "Do you want more? Do you need my come down your throat? Or does your needy pussy need filling?" 

It felt obscene really, considering the two of them were fully clothed and the staff could probably hear what they were saying, but Victor didn't care and he was pretty sure that Yuuri was so desperate for his dick that he'd let the alpha fuck him in front of anyone and everyone. 

At the choice he was given, Yuuri whimpered and reached for the waistband of his yoga pants. “Fuck me?” he begged, his eyes wide and glassy as he looked up at his lover. Before Victor could answer, however, Yuuri had climbed to his feet and was desperately pulling off his clothes until he stood naked except for his white lace bralette and matching french panties.

“I’ll do all the work, alpha,” he suggested as he climbed onto Victor’s lap, straddling him. “Pretty please?” His eyes were only thinly rimmed with the dark chocolate colour of his iris, so blown were his pupils.

"Ride it," Victor ordered, gripping his fat length and slowly jerking the spit-wet length. "I want you to come on it, do you understand?" he ordered.

Yuuri nodded his understanding before reaching down between his legs to pull his drenched panties aside, leaving his hole bared for his lover’s cock. With his other hand gripping Victor’s shoulder tight, Yuuri eased down on the huge, fat dick with a groan. He still felt a little sore from the previous night which would have normally stopped him, but recently, Yuuri couldn’t resist having Victor buried inside him at every available opportunity.

“So big and hard for me, alpha,” Yuuri moaned as he tensed his thighs and began to lift up off the hot length. “It feels so good inside…”

Victor gripped his omegas hips attempting to slow him down as Yuuri's started to needily bounce in his lap. "Hey, shhhh, baby, slow it down," he encouraged but Yuuri was too desperate and batted his hands away, taking control. So, Victor settled back and let his omega have some fun. 

Yuuri was wild in his desire to have Victor. He moved fast and with determination as he rode Victor like an expert, dragging his lover’s cock inside him and against his sensitive, slick walls until the omega was howling from it. He should have felt self-conscious being on display for Victor like this, wanton and whorish, but he didn’t. Yuuri didn’t even care if any of the staff heard his cries. All he was focused on was feeling close to his alpha and making his alpha happy.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Yuuri pleaded in a strangled, desperate voice. “Tell me you need me as much as I need you.” As he spoke, Yuuri was panting harshly. He was tiring himself out as he bounced on Victor’s large cock, but the omega’s stamina seemed to be endless. He powered through it, sweat forming on his brow and moans and whimpers falling from his lips.

"Fuck…" Victor cursed as he felt his cock swelling. He was going to knot Yuuri and he couldn't stop himself. "Baby, please," he managed to gasp out. "I want you so fucking much. All I think about all day is you. I need you. Please. I need you so much. You're so perfect for me and you feel so fucking good around my cock baby, you're so tight and hot." Victor was gone, lost in a haze of pleasure as the familiar sensation on his knot swelling made him bite into his lip. 

“Please, knot me, alpha,” Yuuri begged in a low, husky voice. “Plug me up and fill me with your come. Breed me, Victor…” He continued to fuck himself on Victor’s dick, pressing it deep inside him and dragging the head over him prostate until the swelling really started to hinder his movements.

Victor couldn't have held on even if he wanted to. He grabbed Yuuri pulling him into a deep kiss and forcing him to still as he came, orgasm shocking through him as his knot popped and formed, tying the two of them together.

“Yes,” Yuuri whimpered against his lover’s lips as he was filled up completely. He rocked the big cock buried inside him until he came too, spilling all over Victor’s expensive Armani suit, but he didn’t care.

Now that the pleasure was ebbing away, Yuuri couldn’t help but focus on the throbbing in his ass. It was sore and a little painful, but when they were locked together like this, the mating bond between them hummed pleasantly and Yuuri was enveloped in a warmth he’d never experienced before. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh before leaning forward and resting his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“How long until we arrive?” he whispered.

“We still have a few hours,” Victor told him as he stroked his hair lovingly. “Rest now, my Yuuri.” He pressed a kiss to the omega’s temple and they stayed there tangled in one another and sharing a loving embrace while they waited for Victor’s knot to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We love you all! <3


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the flight was a relaxing experience, one where the two men shared many kisses and Victor happily sat and hand-fed the omega, something he had been taking a lot of pleasure in recently, as well as sharing plenty of champagne between the two of them. Eventually, after several hours of flying, the two of them got sleepy. Yuuri curled up at Victor’s side and went to sleep and Victor grabbed his laptop and wrote several thousand words of notes regarding his next book. He shouldn't be working at all since it was his honeymoon, but inspiration struck and he just couldn’t let it go. 

Eventually, the day turned into night and the sky darkened around them and yet Yuuri slept on, clearly exhausted. It made Victor worry for a moment at how much the young man had been sleeping, but he brushed it off - Yuuri was still young, he needed more sleep than Victor. So he let him sleep and enjoyed the relaxing quiet of watching the clouds outside and looking at the stars for long after he put his laptop away.

“Mr Nikiforov.” The air hostess approached and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “We will be landing in twenty minutes,” she said in a hushed whisper, not wanting to disturb the sleeping omega.

Unable to delay the inevitable, Victor gently began to arouse the young omega. “Hey, Yuuri?” Victor asked, softly shaking him from where he had fallen asleep at the side of him, still curled up and purring lightly.

It was now completely dark in the sky, and as Victor looked outside, he could see the thousands of lights from the city below. It was beautiful and he knew Yuuri would not want to miss it. 

“Huh, what?” Yuuri stammered as his eyes fluttered open and he nuzzled closer to his alpha. “Five more minutes, baby, please.”

"Look outside," he said with a smile, hoping to entice him.

At his word, Yuuri sat up and blinked before turning his eyes to the window and letting out a huge gasp. Before him were the glittering yellow lights of the Eiffel Tower set upon a black blanket of the dark Parisian sky. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off the sight. The Eiffel Tower was a phenomenal landmark, every person on the Earth knew what it was, and finally, Yuuri was getting the chance to see it for real.

“We're in Paris? I thought we were going to Hawaii!” he told his lover without tearing his eyes away from the window. “We're really in Paris? I'm not dreaming?”

They were in fact going to Hawaii next week, so technically Victor had not lied, but Victor wasn’t going to tell him that. "Of course, you told me you thought it was romantic. There's nothing more romantic than my love for you. Mixing the two was perfect. We'll be staying for 1 week and then next week is another surprise."

“A whole week?!” Yuuri cried excitedly. “That's incredible, Victor. I can't wait to see the sights! The Arc de Triomphe, the Lourve… Oh my God, Victor… Thank you.”

Victor's heart felt warm at Yuuri's enthusiasm. He instantly knew that he had made the right decision. "We'll go all those places and more," he promised.

Unable to contain his joy, Yuuri leapt into his alpha's lap and smothered him in kisses.

***

Once they landed, Victor swept Yuuri away to a five-star hotel where they occupied the honeymoon suite. Yuuri explored it in complete awe of the large heart-shaped bed and the balcony complete with a huge hot tub. His mind started racing with all the things they could do together in that room, but before he could get carried away his stomach growled uncomfortably.

“Daddy?” Yuuri called out whiningly to his lover in the bathroom. “When are we getting food? I'm starving!”

They had eaten on the plane and Victor was still feeling pleasantly full, for a moment he frowned as it wasn’t like Yuuri to eat so much, but they were on their honeymoon and maybe the time difference had confused him. He couldn’t leave the poor omega hungry, so he glanced at his watch. “Do you want some room service? Or would you like to go down to a restaurant?” They had a reservation at Pur' - Jean-François Rouquette, but that wasn’t until tomorrow, and Victor wanted to save that surprise so he didn’t mention it.

“Maybe just room service?” Yuuri replied, rubbing his tummy where it felt surprisingly empty. “I'm tired and I want to lie down. My feet are so sore,” he complained as he threw himself down on the huge bed. 

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

Maybe the journey had been tough for the teenager? It had been long, he was glad he'd slept most of it as he clearly needed it. Perhaps a whole week apart had not been good for stress on the omega too, Victor certainly had felt it, so he could imagine poor Yuuri had felt even worse. But it could be the only way, he had wanted to respect Yuuri's heritage and Japanese claiming required seven days separation. It was hard but now they were back together and could spend every moment together for the next three weeks. 

"How about I order us some food and then rub your feet for you," he suggested, wanting nothing more than to comfort and please the omega. Yuuri did so much for him and it was time to return the gesture. They were equals after all. They were  _ married _ . Victor thought he could never get used to such a blessing. 

Yuuri nodded. “I want cuddles too,” he demanded as he curled up on his side and drew a blanket over him. As if by magic, Vicchan ran into the room and climbed on the bed, whining and snuggling close to his owner.

“Good boy!” Victor praised as he grinned, so very happy that he had chosen Vicchan for Yuuri, the two of them were already inseparable. Vicchan snuggling the needy omega for a moment gave Victor time to unpack their things and to get them settled in. He didn't want Yuuri's beautiful clothes to be wrinkled so he immediately puy everything away in their protective covers. He could have gotten a maid to help but with Yuuri lying on the bed as he was, looking so peaceful, Victor selfishly wanted to watch him. To admire him. 

After everything was put in its proper place, the alpha sat down on the bed next to Yuuri and dialled downstairs for room service, ordering all of Yuuri’s favourite things that he didn’t often get to indulge in.

Yuuri groaned. “If I eat all of that, I'm gonna get fatter,” he whined and nuzzled his face in Vicchan’s fur.

Victor shrugged, reaching forward to stroke the omega’s hair from his face. “You said you were hungry, you know I like you to be satisfied in every way possible, my darling. That includes eating all your favourite things. It is our honeymoon, after all, you say the word and your wish is my command.”

Yuuri leaned into his alpha's soft touch. “Why are you always so good to me? Even when I'm being a whiny little bitch.”

Victor let out a laugh. “I’ll have you know you’re  _ my  _ whiny little bitch. It’s my job to serve you,” he said, looking at him with a grin on his face.

“But I'm your slave,” Yuuri protested, leaning up to press his face against Victor's own and inhale the heady scent of alpha there. “I'm supposed to serve you.”

“You are my slave, but you’re also my husband,” Victor whispered before kissing him softly. “I love you,” he muttered against the teenager’s lips. 

With tears in his eyes, Yuuri whispered back, “I love you.” He kissed Victor, sweet and sinful, until there was a knock at the door with all the food. Victor dutifully brought it in while Yuuri skimmed the pay per view movies.

“Romance seems apt, right?”

"Yes, darling," Victor agreed as he moved the food close to the bed, ready to feed the omega. Once everything was correctly prepared. Victor sat with Yuuri on the bed and started to feed him. "Is it nice?" he asked his beloved as his mouth closed around the fork. 

Yuuri devoured bite after bite as he slowly soothed his appetite and nodded. “It's very nice, but I feel a little too warm in here now. Would you mind if I used the hot tub?”

Victor smiled, happy that the teenager's hunger had been satiated. “Do you want some company?” he asked suggestively.

Yuuri stood and removed his clothes, dropping every piece to the floor before standing bare for his lover, facing the door. “I doubt you'll be able to resist,” Yuuri teased before pulling open the door to the balcony and disappearing.

Victor eagerly followed him because it was true, Victor could never resist the omega. He was still head over heels and pinching himself that this was real. So he eagerly followed him to the balcony and stripped his clothes off too. He climbed into the hot tub, the water was warm and was just right for a late night dip. 

Victor reached for Yuuri, pulling the omega against his naked body and into his lap, softly stroking his skin as he kissed him and the two of them relaxed back. They stayed like that for a long time, looking up at the stars which were more visible here than in New York and talking about everything and anything. 

"Thank you for bringing me, I've always dreamed of Paris," Yuuri said, turning slightly and then placing a delicate kiss to his alpha’s cheek.

Victor felt touched. "There's no need to thank me. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you," he whispered. He meant it so much that his heart felt like it might fall from his chest. He couldn't stop smiling. Neither of them could because they were so happy.

***

The next day, Yuuri woke bright and early and was very excited to start the day. The two men swapped as Victor felt like he'd only slept for five minutes before he could feel the omega kissing down his chest and then taking his soft cock into his mouth.

"Good morning," Victor said as his eyes blinked open. He groaned. The sensation of Yuuri’s wet mouth around his soft cock was pleasant, though it was something that he had never felt before as it wasn't often that he was soft around Yuuri. He decided he liked it. The feel of Yuuri's mouth wrapped around his entire penis was sinful, it was so incredibly warm and soft he could feel himself slowly grow harder, it was impossible not to after all.

"Mmm, you love my cock so much don't you, sweetheart?" he whispered, an expression of bliss on his face as he relaxed back into the lush sheets. "You just can't help but need my come in you, can you? Such a little slut for my come."

Victor was fully hard within seconds. How could he not be when he felt such wonderful sensations from the man that he loved. He felt like Yuuri was worshipping him, his gentle touches against his thighs, his hands stroking over his hip bones - every touch was precious.

Yuuri lied between his thighs, sucking his alpha’s cock like a treat. "Yes, daddy, I need your come inside me, please can I have your come, daddy?" he asked, looking up at Victor with his big brown eyes as he continued to lick and suck Victor's massive hard cock. 

It was enough to have Victor spiralling to the edge, the filthy words the omega spoke made him so hot. "Good boy, swallow it for me then. I want my spunk so deep inside you," he groaned, thrusting his hips upwards and making the omega gag slightly. Though Yuuri did nothing but moan, the feel of Victor's cock hitting the back of his throat and choking him made his pussy wet.

“Please, daddy,” Yuuri moaned around Victor’s cock as he started moving his mouth faster over Victor’s warm, hard length. His fingers trailed along the soft insides of Victor’s thighs and up towards his balls where he massaged the soft skin there. He licked and suckled the head of his lover’s cock, swallowing down the pre-come that was gathering there.

“That’s it, such a good boy for me…” Victor was in awe. He couldn’t believe that this was his life now. He felt like he was sinking into the sheets as their joint scents surrounded them, making him feel so very in love with his omega. He always wanted to be a part of him.

Even though Yuuri could feel Victor so very close to the edge, he couldn’t help but take his mouth away in order to trail kisses and licks down his lover’s balls and thighs. When he reached Victor’s ass, curiosity got the better of him and Yuuri licked a stripe over the alpha’s hole hesitantly, awaiting his reaction.

Victor gasped in shock, his eyes flying open at the unexpected though welcome touch. “Ohhh,” he said, letting out a long breath as he tried to process what had just happened. Unsurely, he widened his legs as he stared at Yuuri slightly confused and more aroused that he had ever thought possible.

Seeing the acceptance and pleasure in Victor’s reaction spurred Yuuri on to press his face between those gorgeous, round cheeks and lick with more intent over the hole there. Yuuri had always avoided touching Victor like this since he disliked the idea of penetrating him, but he could play a little, there was no harm in that. Yuuri moaned as he tasted Victor’s soft, clean skin and pressed open-mouthed kisses there.

Victor lay on the bed and gasped and groaned at the new touch. He had never thought of such a thing being done to him and he would  _ never  _ let someone else do such intimate things to him. But Yuuri was different. Yuuri was his everything. So he tried to relax and let himself enjoy this naughty, forbidden thing that he shouldn’t like since he was an alpha, but he did.

Yuuri’s hands ran up and down Victor’s muscular thighs and gripped them tightly, encouraging Victor to rock his ass against his mouth. Every lap of his tongue against Victor’s sweet, puckered hole made Yuuri’s ass drip with slick. He was so turned on by the alpha allowing and trusting him to play with his ass that it made it hard for Yuuri to resist just climbing on top of him and riding the hell out of him.

Victor was so incredibly turned on and his cock ached against his stomach, drooling precome onto his abs. “Please, I need to fuck you, baby,” he groaned, feeling a little desperate. “Your tongue feels so good,” he moaned, his face flaming. He couldn’t believe what Yuuri was doing to him. It was so filthy and he never wanted it to stop. He felt conflicted between letting Yuuri continue this torturous pleasure, or just grabbed him and fucking the hell out of him.

Yuuri drew away after one more filthy lick of his tongue along the crease of Victor’s ass and looked up at him with lust-blown eyes. “Fuck me then, daddy,” he told him with a wide smile. “Or are you too tired still? I could ride your long, hard cock for you… Even if you fall back asleep, I can use your cock to get me off. I only need one part of you awake.” He winked at his lover as he bit down on his lip in arousal.

The idea of Yuuri riding him as he slept was one that he had not realised he would like so much, but today that was not an option, not after the omega had so thoroughly ravished him. Victor was eager to sink into Yuuri’s tight heat and to feel him come around his cock.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered as he sat up.

It seemed that Victor had awoken enough to snap back into dom mode and Yuuri was absolutely fine with that. He grinned at his lover and did as he was told before sticking his ass up in invitation.

Victor didn’t prep him, he was too desperate and he could see how wet the omega was. So with no warning he lined up and pushed in, sinking his dick all the way inside the willing teenager until his balls were pressing against him.

“Oh, fuck, Victor!” Yuuri practically howled as the familiar huge dick slid all the way inside him. He moaned like a whore and his eyes rolled back in his head. There was nothing he wanted more now than to be nailed to the bed by Victor’s monster cock.

“Fuck me, daddy, please,” he whined and rocked backwards a little, encouraging Victor to move. His hands gripped the headboard to keep him in place and give him leverage.

Victor groaned, scratching his fingernails down the length of Yuuri’s back as he started to pound into him. He watched the red marks erupt on his skin, scratching him up so prettily and putting Victor’s mark on him.

“Yes, alpha, please,” Yuuri cried with a gasp. “Hurt me more, it feels good.” He dropped his head down to the pillow and buried his face in it, trying to muffle his cries.

At such filthy words, Victor was powerless. He fucked him hard, grabbing the omega by the hair and yanking it roughly before he spanked his right ass cheek, his hand instantly leaving a bright red mark behind.

“Yes, daddy, it feels so good,” Yuuri told him as his scalp tingled with pleasurable pain and his ass stung from the spank. Yuuri could feel the arousal building deep inside him and he was losing himself to the pleasure of being fucked roughly by his alpha. Victor was fucking him so hard and taking care of him so completely that Yuuri wasn’t sure where he ended and the other man began.

“Spank me again, daddy, please. I’m so close.”

Victor brought his hand down hard, the sound of the slap loud and echoing in the room as he spanked the already flushed skin. Roughly, he grabbed his hips, digging his nails in as he used his grip on Yuuri to force him backwards and meet his sharp thrusts halfway. Yuuri couldn’t do anything but be roughly fucked and moan and cry and scream from the wonderful abuse.

After a few more deep thrusts in his ass, Yuuri collapsed down on the bed and came all over himself, covering the bed sheets and his own chest and belly. “Oh God, Victor,” he whispered into the sheets. 

Victor wasn’t far behind and he groaned loudly as he pumped the omega full of his come. He instantly pulled out before he could get too excited and start to knot him.

“No,” Yuuri squealed when he felt Victor pull out. “No, alpha, please I’m so empty.”

Victor grabbed him and kissed the needy omega deeply until he had calmed down and finally stopped whimpering. He grounded him, pulling him from subspace with gentle caresses to his face and kisses to all the marks he had left on his skin. Eventually, the omega stopped trembling and seemed to come back to himself.

“I promise I’ll knot you later,” he told him. There would be plenty of opportunities throughout the day.

“Mmkay,” Yuuri whispered sleepily as he snuggled in closer to the pillow. “Don’t leave me though. I need you to protect me.”

Victor paused at the words, for a moment shocked. “Yuuri, I would never leave you. I would always protect you. Are you okay, baby?” he whispered softly. Maybe the omega was feeling insecure?

But there was no response, Yuuri was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos... blah blah blah ;) <3


	14. Chapter 14

Spending time wandering the new and exciting Parisian streets made Yuuri’s heart sing. He was unafraid to tell Victor when he spotted somewhere he’d like to go or a shop he was interested in. He knew Victor loved nothing more than making Yuuri happy no matter the cost and Yuuri loved him for that. So, when they’d finished shopping and Victor’s arms were laden with bags of goodies for his beloved, Yuuri wanted nothing more than a good rest.

“Is there a nice place to eat or get a coffee around here?” Yuuri asked as he squinted at the street signs and shop names.

“Of course! There’s a place I saw on Googlemaps this morning, it’s not too far from here!” Victor chirped up, enthusiastically making his way across the cobblestoned street, bundled down by the amount of bags he was carrying. He turned down a small side street where he knew there was a nice little bistro. It was only a few minutes from their original location and when they neared it was clear they had found the right place, there were tables lining the streets with beautiful large parasols and comfortable chairs. Perfect.

Victor stopped at the nearest which was still in the sun, but shaded by the parasol. “Is here okay?” he asked the omega as he placed the bags on one of the chairs.

Yuuri smiled brightly and sat down, letting out a loud sigh as he rested his aching feet. “It's perfect, I'm starving again.”

Victor sat down opposite him, immediately reaching for a menu. They had a wonderful selection of soups and salads, pastries and savory breads. It all looked delicious.

Yuuri picked up a menu and moved his eyes over the foreign words. “Pain of chocolat? That's chocolate right?”

Victor grinned. Of all the wonderful dishes on the menu and the omega chose chocolate. It made him feel dizzy with his love for him. Yuuri was so adorable and Victor felt like the luckiest alpha in the world. “Yes, a chocolate pastry,” Victor explained. “Craving chocolate?” he asked with a tease. The omega had quite the sweet tooth at the moment. It was cute. Victor had started to notice the increased roundness to his hips and thighs, his cheeks becoming just slightly chubbier. Yuuri looked adorable and Victor was so happy to provide for him.

"Yes," Yuuri agreed with a quick nod. "Desperately."

Victor smiled and nodded and as a waiter stepped outside, he politely called him over, speaking in French. He ordered the two of them coffee, as well as some lemon water, and a range of pastries. The two of them talked for a few moments. There was a specific jewellery shop that Victor had been meaning to visit while he was here, and he hadn’t been able to find it so far. He was just asking the waiter if he knew about it when he noticed that Yuuri was staring determinedly at the floor and looked rather pale.

“Darling, are you alright?” he asked, suddenly concerned. He got up and walked around to Yuuri. He felt his forehead with his hand. He felt a little warm, though nothing that indicated a fever or infection.

“V… Victor, I don’t feel so good,” Yuuri mumbled before gagging and vomiting all over the floor of the street beneath him. His face felt hot and sticky and his eyes bulged wide. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I mean… je suis desolee?”

Victor stepped back, just in time, his eyes wide. “Y-Yuuri? Are you okay?” he asked, he instantly grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped the omega’s face lovingly. He had never seen his omega sick before and it instantly put him on high alert. “Was all the walking too much, darling?” he asked. It was quite warm and they had been in the sun most of the day, perhaps it had given him heatstroke?!

He turned to the waiter, practically growling at him, “Can I have some water, please?”

Yuuri grabbed his own napkin and wiped at his mouth self consciously. "I'm okay, I feel a little better now… I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me… Can you just take me back to the hotel?"

Victor wasn't sure what to do, but he nodded, respecting the omega’s words. “Let me carry you, please?” There was no way he was going to let him walk when he was clearly exhausted. Clearly they’d been out for too long. Victor felt like the worst alpha in the world. Why hadn’t he noticed that there was something wrong with his omega?

"But… Victor…" Yuuri began, shaking his head and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "That's embarrassing…"

Victor gave him a sharp look. “You are my  _ husband  _ and you are sick,” he said, before standing and then holding his hand out to Yuuri.

Reluctantly, Yuuri took his hand and gave him a weak smile. The world began to swim before his eyes and he felt a little dizzy. "Woah," he managed to say before his knees gave way. 

Victor immediately caught him, holding him close. Something was wrong and he needed to care for his husband. “Come on, let’s get back. I’ll call for a doctor,” he insisted.

"N-no," he whined. "I don't want anyone else around, touching me or asking me questions." He scowled in disgust and shook his head. "Just take me home."

Victor rolled his eyes at the omega’s refusal and then held him close, picking him up and holding him close. Yuuri obviously was too proud and didn’t know what was best for him, but Victor would respect his choices.

Walking the entire way back to the hotel would have been silly, especially while attempting to carry so many bags and Yuuri at the same time. So Victor  hailed a taxi and got the two of them back to the hotel as fast as possible.

When Victor deposited Yuuri on the soft, plush, and cold sheets of the bed, the omega instantly relaxed and stretched out like a cat. “Thank you, alpha,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and swiped his brow. “I just need to rest for five minutes.”

Victor frowned, hesitating at the other man’s behaviour. He wasn’t sure what to do. “Yuuri, I’m getting worried. Darling, should I call a doctor?” he asked again. He felt so uncertain. He didn’t know too much about omega behaviour and biology, but Yuuri did not seem concerned, so maybe this was normal? Maybe Yuuri was due to go into heat? After all, he hadn’t had one since they had met. He worried at his lip.

“No, no,” Yuuri replied with a shake of his head. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” Except, Yuuri didn’t feel fine. He felt bloated and hot and achy and the last few weeks he’d been really trying not to google all of those symptoms. He knew what they meant and now coupled with sickness…

“Honestly, I’ll be alright,” Yuuri continued to lie through his teeth while he tried to imagine the nearest store in the area that might sell pregnancy tests. “If you’re worried, though, you could go out and find me that strawberry and watermelon juice I found in Marché des Enfants Rouges? That would be really nice right now.”

With Victor out of the way, Yuuri could quickly pop to the nearest convenience store and keep his alpha none the wiser. After all, he was hoping and praying it would be negative and then he’d never have to tell the alpha about the scare at all.

Victor instantly agreed, he would do anything for Yuuri and if he wanted specific juice then he would go to the ends of the earths to get it. So he made sure the omega had his iPhone and it was on loud and fully charged. He gave him a kiss to the forehead and then left to go and get the omega his desired beverage.

Now was his chance.

He gave it ten minutes after Victor left before he left the room too, not wanting to accidentally catch up with Victor or bump into him coming back if he changed his mind or forgot something. He rushed to the end of the busy Parisian street and entered the store.

It was a standard kind of shop. It had a lot of sweets, snacks, drinks, and other foods as well as detergents and soaps. One section near the back, however, appeared to have a pharmaceutical counter and Yuuri's eyes lit up as he ran towards it.

To his luck, there was no queue and he smiled widely at the elderly man waiting there. "Can I get a pregnancy test, please?"

When the man only gave him a puzzled look, Yuuri tried again.

"A pregnancy test? Do you stock those? I'd like two or three if possible!"

The elderly man grunted and then uttered a phrase in French that Yuuri had never heard before.  _ Crap,  _ Yuuri cursed internally.  _ He has no idea what I'm saying! _

With a quick peek over both his shoulders to check that there was, in fact, no one behind him, Yuuri began to gesture to his stomach as he overly enunciated his words. "Preg-nancy!" he said as he curved his hand over his stomach to mimic a large, round belly. "Sex!" He pushed one finger into the gap he made with his index finger and his thumb.

"Ah!" exclaimed the chemist and reached under the counter before producing a pack of condoms.

"Non," Yuuri replied with a shake of his head. "No condom! No pills! Equals ba-by!" He coupled his words with the action of cradling a child.

The chemist once more seemed to understand Yuuri and turned around to retrieve a box of Calpol and thrusting it toward Yuuri with a smile.

"Non, non, je suis desolee, um…" Yuuri was honestly stumped and he was running out of time before Victor would come home!

Creativity struck and Yuuri began flapping his hands in front of him. "Ba-by or NON ba-by," he said with a cradling gesture as he said each 'baby'. "You know! Um…" He reached onto the counter and took the man's pen before placing it between his legs and making a hissing sound. "Pee on stick! Baby or non baby!"

Finally, the cashier's face lit up and he retrieved a box containing a pregnancy test. Yuuri exhaled in relief and returned the pen. "Merci, Merci beaucoup!" he cried as he grabbed the box. "Um… Deux?" he asked, holding his fingers up with the number he wanted.

The chemist smiled and produced another box before ringing Yuuri up. The omega ran back to the hotel, clutching the tests to his chest as he suspiciously looked around for any glimpse of silver hair.

Back in the safety of the hotel room, Yuuri went straight to the bathroom and opened up the first test. After peeing on the stick, he waited the full minute for his first result while he bit his nails down as far as they could go. He'd placed the test face down so he couldn't watch it and get spooked by a misleading early result.

Now that his time was up, however, Yuuri's hands shook as he tried to turn it over.

"Get a grip, Yuuri," he scolded himself. "It's just a piece of plastic. It's okay. You can do this."

He took a deep breath and braced himself before turning it over.

****\+ Positif** **

 

 

"Fuck!" he cried, his eyes widening in shock and fear and a little astonishment. "There's no way. There's no way. Omega’s don't fall pregnant outside of heats. It doesn't happen. There's no way."

Convincing himself that the test was wrong or faulty somehow, Yuuri drank a litre of water and then took the second one.

It was positive again.

Before he could freak out too much, Yuuri knew he had to hide the tests. He really needed to think hard about how he was going to explain this to Victor. So, the little omega grabbed them both along with the boxes and the instructions and stashed them in the front pocket of his suitcase.

He lay back on the bed just as the door handle turned.

“I got your jui-- what’s wrong?” he asked. “It looks like you’re about to cry!” He instantly ran to Yuuri’s side and started to scent him. “Yuuri, please, I know you’re proud but let me call a doctor. You’re clearly sick!”

Yuuri hadn't realised how easily the emotions had spilled onto his face and he was ashamed. He instantly tried to recover and smile, but it wasn't quite right. "No, no, I'm fine," Yuuri tried to tell him. "I was just sleeping. It must just be from my sleep."

Victor could feel something was off. "Are you sure. You'd tell me if there was something wrong. Is it Paris?"

"Everything is fine," Yuuri lied with a fake smile before he turned away from Victor, unable to bear lying to his face so brazenly. "Um, can I have that juice now please?"

Victor nodded, feeling a little defeated. But maybe it was all in his head, was Victor just being paranoid? After all, this was real life and not one of his dramatic romance novels.

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when Victor didn't press him anymore. He curled up under the duvet with his juice and began flicking through the channels on the TV, attempting to look busy while really, his brain was whirring.

_ How on Earth do I tell Victor about this? We've never once spoken about whether we are ready for kids and we haven't been together all that long… We've only just gotten married! What if he's pissed at me? What if he wants me to get rid of it? _

Even at the thought, Yuuri shuddered and cringed. Both hands held his tiny belly and he imagined shielding his child from the dangers he had cooked up in his head. This was all too big for one person to deal with alone and yet… Yuuri couldn't do it. He was too cowardly to admit it to Victor.

_ Perhaps if I ignore the problem, it'll just solve itself,  _ Yuuri mused pretty childishly. 

Meanwhile, something was gnawing at Victor but he just didn't know what it was. He left Yuuri in peace and went to the bathroom, feeling emotional and like he was ruining his marriage before it had even begun. He felt so helpless.

Making a decision, he grabbed his phone and dialled Chris, but he'd forgotten about the time difference though and there was no answer. He sat down on the toilet seat and sighed, it was then that he noticed something strange. A long, thin wrapper coloured blue was in the bathroom bin. He frowned and reached over to pick it up, having no idea what it was. He turned it around in his hand. He looked if there was anything else in the bin but it was empty. For some reason, this little blue packet felt important. 

Feeling a little crazy, he stepped out the bathroom and went to show Yuuri. "Baby boy? What's this?" he asked, confused as he showed him the plastic wrapper.

When Yuuri's eyes landed on the wrapper from one of his pregnancy tests, his heart raced and his palms grew sweaty. "I… Uh, I don't know. Why would I know? Maybe the cleaning lady left it."

"So the lady who cleans our room left rubbish here? I'll just call the front desk and complain then…"

Yuuri's eyes widened. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble. "Um, no, maybe it is… Maybe it is mine. I think it was from a toothbrush I bought." Yuuri knew he was grasping at straws here, but he was exhausted and felt ill. He didn't really know what he was saying. 

It was at that moment that Victor realised that Yuuri was lying. He wasn't paranoid and the omega was most definitely acting suspiciously. "Show me," he challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

Yuuri was struggling to keep up, anxiety and nausea both bubbling inside him. "Show you what?"

"The toothbrush. I want to see it, because I know we both have our electric brushes here. And surely you wouldn't lie to your master, would you Yuuri? That could get you in a lot of trouble."

Unable to stop himself, Yuuri took one last look at Victor and burst into tears. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. All of the anxiety and frustration he'd been feeling in the last hour just flooded out of him like a dam had been broken.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I don't want to be in trouble."

Victor softened at the sight of tears and he forgot about the packet. He went to his omega and cuddled him. "I'm not mad at you, but Yuuri, there is no need to lie to me. I promise you whatever it is, we can fix it okay?"

Feeling overwhelmed and confused, Yuuri buried his face into Victor's soft sweater and nuzzled against it before he spoke again. "I just wanted some time to figure out how I felt about it before I told you. I wanted to be prepared and know what to do if you were angry or you wanted me to get rid of it," Yuuri explained. 

Victor frowned. “Yuuri, slow down! Get rid of what? Did you buy something? Honey, I’ve told you that you can get whatever you like.” He hoped that this wasn’t a comb situation again, because if he had to go searching around Parisian pawn shops then he would be less than pleased.

Yuuri shook his head, tears cascading down his cheeks like little raindrops on a window. He could hardly bring himself to speak with the lump in his throat and he had no idea how to drop this kind of bomb on his husband. Instead, Yuuri looked up at his alpha with wide, imploring chocolate brown eyes and begged that he would get the message before he started sobbing inconsolably again.

_ Hormones, _ Yuuri thought bitterly,  _ of course, it’s my hormones. I never normally cry this much. _

As Yuuri looked up at Victor so desperately, it was like the omega was begging him to understand and just see what he was clearly too scared to say.  _ But why are you afraid? I would never hurt you… _

He desperately tried to put the pieces together but he was honestly drawing blank. He felt like he was being put on the spot, that he should just know what Yuuri was talking about. But how could he when he hadn’t told him what was wrong.

Except…

He had told him what was wrong. He had told him repeatedly. 

_ Victor, I’m tired. _

_ My feet hurt. _

_ I’m hungry. _

All of this on top of the weight gain, the odd behaviour,  _ oh, God, the hormones! _ How had he missed it? He felt so stupid.

He turned the thought around in his mind, feeling like an idiot, but quite possibly the luckiest idiot in the world. He felt like he was half hanging between shock and joy. What if he was getting his hopes up and Yuuri was joking? What if Victor had misread the signs?

“You’re not joking, are you?” he asked, before he could stop the words coming from his mouth and  _ shit _ , it was the wrong thing to say. “No, I mean…”

Yuuri’s heart was beating faster and faster in his chest and he scowled at the alpha’s response. “Do I look like I’m joking right now, Victor?” he snapped and stood, grabbing a soft blanket and his juice before stomping past his alpha and into the living area where a small couch awaited. He sat down there, sulking and whimpering into his blanket while he grew more and more angry at Victor’s flippance.

Victor growled in annoyance at his own behavior.  _ Get a fucking grip, man,  _ he thought to himself.  He followed Yuuri, cursing himself.

“Baby, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” He sat on the floor in front of the omega, looking up at him full of regret. “I’m fucking this all up. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t bear it if you were joking. I’m so happy,” he said, tears filling his eyes. “What I meant was… are you sure? Did you do a test?” he asked hopefully.

Yuuri nodded, still not processing the situation very well. “I did two and they were both…” he trailed off, shaking his head and crying again. “Are you really happy or are you just saying that so you won’t upset me?”

“Yuuri, what?” Victor exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t I be happy? You know I want children! I just never dreamed…” The unshed tears couldn’t hold anymore, and they fell onto Victor’s cheeks as he felt himself getting emotional. “When I bought you, I guessed we would have children some time down the line, I told you that much on the plane. But I thought I would be lucky if maybe we got on. I never knew it would feel like this. I never knew I would love you like I do. That you would love me so much in return. I guess it never entered my head to use birth control because it felt so real and natural with you. I… I wanted this… I just never thought I’d be so blessed for it to happen so quickly.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop whimpering and snivelling. He was so overwhelmed by everything that was going on and it was hard to think straight. “I love you,” he whispered and rubbed a hand over his stomach. “I’m really, really scared, Victor. I think I worried so much about how you would react because… because I don’t even know how I feel! I never really thought about children before. I didn’t think about having a happy, loving marriage before now! Everything is so different from what I expected… It’s scary.”

More tears fell from Victor and he reached for the man’s hands. “Yuuri, you are going to be an amazing father,” he said, before pulling him into a hug. “Now, I know you’re pretty stubborn, but I’m going to have to insist on that doctor now…” He pulled away and gave him a smile, then leaned their foreheads together. He whispered, “Let’s see our little baby…”

Yuuri felt the tension in his body finally ease and he relaxed, falling into Victor’s arms and cuddling him close. He nuzzled Victor’s neck and breathed in his comforting scent. “Okay, if you say so.”


	15. Chapter 15

Finding a private  obstetrician only took a few moments of Viktor calling around the local hospitals until he found someone that he was satisfied with. Within the next hour, the two of them were in a taxi and making their way across Paris and to a private omega hospital. Victor was obsessively reading hospital reviews and checking the doctor’s credentials.  
  
“Victor, it’s going to be fine…”

“But I need the best doctor for you--”

“An we can sort that once we’re home. But we’re in France, alpha. I just want to know if everything’s okay, then we can sort the finer details later.”

Yuuri was right of course, but Victor was so completely gobsmacked that the omega was pregnant that he was still processing what was happening. One minute they’d been enjoying their honeymoon, and the next they were on their way to a maternity hospital.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just want the best for you. For our baby.” He couldn’t stop the smile blooming on his face when he said the words. He was going to be a  _ dad _ .

Walking through the double doors and to the reception, Victor insisted that Yuuri immediately sit down on one of the plush chairs as he checked him in. Victor filled in all the details of Yuuri’s medical history and occasionally asked him questions that he didn’t know about his medical history, though Victor was surprised that he could answer most of the questions with little input.

They were barely waiting ten minutes before Yuuri’s name was being called and a doctor was smiling at the two of them. He looked like a kind, middle-aged man who had a friendly face. Yuuri was glad.

“Welcome, welcome, Mr and Mr Nikiforov,” he greeted. “A pleasure to have you in our little corner of the world and with such good news! Congratulations!” He spoke in English as he shook Victor’s hand enthusiastically and then bowed to Yuuri, respectfully not stepping too close to him. Victor figured that he didn’t want to upset a possessive and protective alpha. He was a smart man.

“Thank you,” Victor replied, glad that he had managed to find a bilingual doctor for Yuuri’s sake. It was important that the omega knew what was going on. “It must be very early days, but I’m anxious to ensure everything is how it should be. I don’t really know much about babies,” he explained and the doctor looked at him sympathetically.

“Well, Mr Nikiforov, that’s why you’re here. We’ll tell you everything you need to know and set the ball rolling in motion for you for when you return to New York.” He smiled and the two of them nodded. “Let’s get you all checked over, okay?” he said, turning to Yuuri.

Yuuri's hand was constant in its place over the tiny swell of his belly. He looked up at the unfamiliar doctor with wide eyes. "I don't want to do anything that could hurt them," he told the doctor as he rubbed his belly. "You won't hurt my baby, right?"

“Of course not. I won’t do anything that you are not comfortable with. Both of you.” He smiled. “Just follow me and we’ll get you all sorted, okay?”

Victor nodded and placed an assuring hand on Yuuri’s back, guiding him to follow the doctor. The man walked down the corridor and into the first door on the left. It was a large room, a bed in the centre of the room and a lot of equipment lining the walls that Victor didn’t understand. The two of them sat on the couch which was to the side of the doctor’s computer.

“So, the first thing first, when was your last heat, and was it healthy?” he asked. He turned the computer screen to show it to the couple the details that he needed to fill in. “The dates don’t need to be exact, but we do need it for your records. I believe there are no records for you, Yuuri?”

"Um, I haven't had a heat since I was 14. I was kept on suppressants before I met Victor," Yuuri explained, looking sheepishly to the ground. "I think it was healthy though. I'm not sure… How would I know if it was healthy? If it wasn't, will that affect my baby?" He looked up at Victor with wide, worried eyes.

“No, that’s fine. Many children are put on suppressants at that age. We wouldn’t want any mistakes happening while you’re in heat would we?” he answered with a smile. “And how long have you been off the medication? You’ve had no heat since coming off the contraception?” he asked, typing down Yuuri’s answers.

"Um, I don't remember. How long have we been together, Vitya? 2 months or so?" Yuuri answered, feeling a little overwhelmed. Had it really only been that long? It felt like they’d been together forever. It was hard to think of a time before they were happily mated. "But no, I haven't had a heat. I didn't think I could get pregnant outside of a heat. I'm really shocked."

“It’s about 98% unlikely in male omegas, so it’s rare, but you are young and fertile, and newly mated,” he said, his eyes glancing down to Yuuri’s sapphire collar. “Sometimes alphas and omegas are very compatible, that’s just the way it is, your bodies are designed to make babies and they are very good at it. It’s clear the two of you are close and if you’ve been having a lot of intercourse, you could have triggered a small heat without knowing, or your body might have not even required a heat to reproduce. Some omegas are just more fertile than others,” he explained.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Yuuri replied with a small nod before glancing up at Victor under his eyelashes, who nodded back. It did make sense, though this was all news to Victor. For someone who wrote so much romance, he should have been more clued up about omegas, but this has all just slipped his mind. He’d planned to have children with Yuuri and it just never entered his head to give Yuuri some kind of blockers, or to even use contraception. His love and attraction to the omega was so strong that it seemed nothing else mattered.

“Will my baby still be healthy if it was conceived outside of a heat?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, we’ll get to have a look in a minute.” He smiled. “I just need your complete medical history as well as the father’s.” He glanced towards Victor. “And I’m assuming you are the dad? I have to ask.”

Victor’s eyes widened and he looked horrified at Yuuri for a second before snapping, “Of course! What are you trying to say about my husband?!” he exclaimed unhappily. He knew the doctor was just doing his job, but he felt defensive of Yuuri.

“Mr Nikiforov, unfortunately, I will have to ask you a lot of things that you don’t like. Some will apply to your circumstances, and others will not, but either way, I have to ask and you must answer honestly.”

Victor frowned and huffed a little. “Yes, I’m assuming I am the father,” he said, directing an uncomfortable look at Yuuri.

The insinuation sprouted tears in the vulnerable omega’s eyes. “Of course you’re the father,” he mumbled, his breath catching in his throat. “How could you even doubt that?”

“I don’t, but apparently it’s required to ask,” he said in a huff.

“Thank you,” the doctor replied, clearly used to the drama of moody alphas and omegas.

The doctor carried on asking question after question, and eventually, the two calmed down and got used to the nature of the questions. It was a lot different from what Victor expected. The doctor needed to know so many things that the alpha would never even have considered. Eventually, they had a complete medical history of both fathers until finally, they were at the end of the paperwork.

“That’s the boring bit out of the way,” the doctor explained. “Now we’ll have to do a few tests, okay? How are you with needles, Yuuri?” he asked.

The omega gulped. “Not a fan,” he admitted. “But I should be okay as long as I don’t actually see it. I’ll close my eyes.”

Victor instantly grabbed the omega’s hand. “Oh, baby, you never told me!” How could he not know? How much did Victor not know about his husband? He vowed to learn every single detail from now on. “Just relax darling, I’m here,” he assured him.

Yuuri whined and rubbed his head against Victor’s hair, breathing in his comforting and familiar scent. “If it’s for the baby, I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for our baby,” he told his alpha.

The doctor made quick work of taking the bloods and it was over before Yuuri had even realised it was happening. Victor spent the entire time gripping his free hand and kissing him over his mating bond. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered.

After a quick call, a nurse came to collect the vials and gave the two of them a big smile. “I’ll go and test these now, I the results should be sent through within the next 20 minutes,” she explained before disappearing.

“Okay, so this is the exciting part,” the doctor continued. “Yuuri, would you please come over to the bed? You are to take your bottom clothes off and lie on the bed with your knees up. Pop your ankles so they are all the way up to your bottom. Place the dignity towel over yourself and let me know when you are ready.” He disappeared, pulling the curtain around and giving him some privacy.

Yuuri bristled at the idea of being naked and vulnerable in an unfamiliar place, but when he glanced at Victor, he realised how safe he was with his alpha. So, Yuuri bit the bullet. He stripped, laid down on the examination bed, and did as the doctor had instructed. Victor was still by his side and holding his hand.

Victor could tell the omega was nervous, so he folded up his clothes and then helped him place the towel over his lap, effectively covering him. He stroked his hair from his face as he looked down at him. “You’re doing great, okay? I know it’s scary, but we’ve got this. We’re a good team, okay?” he said.

Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he called.

The doctor appeared with a smile and started tapping things on the equipment next to them. He turned a large screen so both of them would be able to see what he was doing. “So we’re going to have a little look inside you, okay? It might feel a little funny but it shouldn’t hurt. This is a common procedure, we are going to check that everything is healthy and as it should be.” 

“Will we see the baby on there?” Victor asked, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“We will make sure everything is as it should be,” he answered with a small smile before proceeding to do a lot of things that they didn’t understand. Victor wondered what that could mean and for a moment his heart stuttered in his chest. His palms were sweating but he kept a neutral expression and tried not to show how nervous he felt for Yuuri.

The doctor washed his hands and opened the sealed packets of tools. He picked up a large white wand-type instrument which was connected to the screen, and some lubricant. He applied the lubricant to the wand. “Just a little cold, Yuuri.”

Before Yuuri could think about what was happening there was an odd feeling inside of him. He wanted to squirm and move around, but he knew that the doctor was only doing what was necessary. He gripped Victor’s hand.

“Is it okay?” he asked, his voice shaking with anxiety.

“Okay, so I’m just having a little look around…” His face was fixed on the screen and Victor looked between the doctor and the screen repeatedly. “Oh, okay…” he said, smiling down at Yuuri for a second before continuing. “I’m just going to take some measurements.” He clicked on the screen again and there was a click as some photos were taken from several angles. He worked in silence before eventually removing the wand and then his gloves. “You can redress now, Yuuri, I’ll be waiting at the desk for you, just come over when you are ready.”

Victor helped Yuuri sit up and the two of them shared a terrified look. This was all so new, neither knew what to expect. Yuuri redressed in record time and then the couple sat back at the desk.

“So, it’s very early days but everything looks exactly as it should for such young babies. He pointed to the screen. “This is where baby A is and this is where baby B is.” The area was mostly black but there were some white shadows on the screen.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock and his heart began to pound in his chest. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. You said  _ babies _ ?” He didn’t dare look at Victor, frightened of what he might see on the alpha’s face.

“Yes, here is sac number 1 and sac number 2,” he said, circling the small blurry spheres with his fingers. “There’s a strong heartbeat on both, but they’re too small to determine an exact age at the moment. Congratulations guys, it’s twins.”

“T-twins,” Yuuri repeated, his gaze dropping to the floor as he tried to gather his feelings about the situation. “I wasn’t even prepared for one baby, let alone two! Two is… so much harder. Two babies, Victor!” He turned to his alpha with wild eyes while his heart raced. “Are you sure, doctor?”

Victor could hardly believe what he was seeing. He shuffled closer in his chair and tried to understand the little dots on the screen. They were so small and he felt emotion catch in his throat. Yuuri was carrying  _ two  _ babies.

_ God, this is real. I’m going to be a dad. Yuuri is pregnant.  _ Victor was so happy that he thought he might burst. He stared at the screen in amazement and then to Yuuri, incredible Yuuri that was somehow holding the life of two tiny humans inside him, nurturing them. No wonder he had been so hungry, so tired.

The doctor smiled at Yuuri’s response. “Yes. See, this is the basically the sac that will protect them, one for each baby, so they will be non-identical. Your blood tests are fine, what they should be for twins. And this tiny bean here, that’s baby A, and this one is baby B. They’re both the same size at the moment so your own doctor will keep an eye on things as there is normally a more dominant twin. Of course, it is very, very early days, so I would recommend plenty of rest for a successful gestation. No extreme sports, a good amount of sleep and regular check ups once you get home. Daily vitamins, plenty of water and rest. But most of all, enjoy your pregnancy, okay?”

Victor eagerly listened to all the information, trying to remember everything that he was being told. He had to look after Yuuri and their babies. This was possibly the most important thing to ever happen to him and he didn’t want to mess it up.

“Will you transfer all the files we need? I want to find a good obstetrician in New York, but will they get all of his details fast enough? I don’t want to delay any of their care.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, I can send everything as soon as I receive the request,” he assured them. “In the meantime, enjoy your honeymoon, and once you’re home I’d recommend thinking about your birthing options and having a look into some antenatal classes.”

Victor nodded. He didn’t know anything about babies. He would be sure to buy every book he could get his hands on to research so he could be the very best alpha for Yuuri. “Okay, that’s great,” he replied, still feeling like this was a dream. “Is there anything else I should know? That we need to do?” he anxiously asked.

“Enjoy yourselves. Now all you need to do is wait and see. You can do nothing more. Make an appointment when you get home, but I’d recommend another scan in 6 weeks. Any bleeding or cramping and come straight here or to the closest omega hospital, I’m going to provide you with some reading to do. I managed to find everything in English for you so you can understand.”

“Thank you,” Victor replied. “Can we have a picture? I think Yuuri would like that.” The omega was sat staring wide-eyed and amazed at the screen.

“Yes, no problem.”

They left the hospital with a big folder of information and several photos of the tiny little babies. Victor couldn’t stop looking at the picture and stroking his fingers over them. He already felt completely in love with someone that he hadn’t even met and it made his love for Yuuri so much stronger. He had thought that he loved Yuuri completely, but that was before he realised they would be a family. That this amazing little omega was carrying a life - one that they had made together.

“I love you,” he said, “and I promise I’m going to be the very best alpha and daddy to our babies.” He didn’t know why he needed to say it. He just had to. He wished he could call his own family and celebrate but he knew his calls would be unanswered. But then, Yuuri didn’t have anyone to tell either. Only their friends. “I appreciate you, thank you for doing this.”

Yuuri looked at his alpha oddly. “Vitya, you don’t have to thank me,” he replied.

“I know but... I just love you.”

“I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

They couldn’t stop looking at the photos, at the two tiny little dots that were surrounded by two tiny circles. They were so small and it was hard to believe that their love for each other had created something so precious. Even though it was simple biology, it felt like a miracle. Somehow, it made them fall ever harder for each other.

 

After leaving the omega hospital, the two of them decided to go back to the hotel. Despite wanting to celebrate, Yuuri just didn’t feel up to it. He felt sick and very tired, which they had learnt was normal and hopefully should pass once the first trimester was over.

 

So while Yuuri was laying on the couch and trying to process everything that he had just learned about himself, Victor was thirsty for knowledge. He was sat on the floor in front of Yuuri and browsing through the piles of books that he’d had delivered to the hotel room. Because for Victor, reading was his sanctuary and when he didn’t understand something, books were his first comfort.

 

“... it says here that at 5 weeks the babies are the size of our little fingernail… oh and Yuuri, look, it says you need an extra 200 calories a day. Do we double that? We’re having twins! Maybe I should have got some books on twins….” 

 

_ Damn, I’m already messing this up… _ he thought to himself.

 

Victor’s brow furrowed as he grabbed his phone and immediately started searching for bestselling parents books for twins. “How did I forget?” he muttered.

 

Yuuri sighed and rolled over on the sofa so he was facing away from Victor. "Do you mind doing that somewhere else? All these ifs and buts and maybes are worrying me." He didn't want to sound rude, but Yuuri wanted to rest and take a break from all the excitement.

 

_ Twins. Oh God. Twins. _

 

It was all Yuuri could think about. Just a few days ago, he'd not even imagined having one child, let alone two… at the same time. How was he going to cope? Just how big was his belly going to get?

 

Victor put the book down and looked kindly at Yuuri. "I'm sorry, baby boy, I'm just so excited. I don't want you to worry." Victor could probably worry enough for the both of them. But Yuuri was right. This was supposed to be their honeymoon. And Victor still had many surprises for Yuuri. The doctor had said that now was for waiting. So they should be having fun and not worrying themselves so early on. "Let me make it up to you," he said.

 

Yuuri's ears pricked up at the sound of that. Victor spoiling him was something normal, expected, and it threw Yuuri back to simpler times before all this threw him for a loop. It was a welcome distraction.

 

"How are you planning to do that?" he asked with a smile.

 

“Well… I did have a surprise for you tonight,” he explained with a knowing smile. “But only if you feel up to it,” he was quick to assure. “We can go and leave any time, and we’ll have loads of privacy so you can still relax.”

 

At the sound of a surprise, Yuuri couldn't stop smiling. "That sounds good. The nausea has faded so I'm up for going out. It would be really nice to forget about all this life-changing stuff for a minute."

 

Victor was ecstatic. “Okay, dress up nice, we’re going somewhere special.”

 

***

 

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and ate room service at Yuuri’s insistence. The surprise didn’t start until 7pm, so until then, the omega tried to guess all the things under the sun that it could be. Victor tried to keep a straight face as Yuuri successfully guessed several times, but his alpha repeatedly insisted, “Yuuri, it’s a surprise!”

 

At 6.30, Victor’s driver called and the two of them made their way downstairs and into the limo. Victor guided the omega inside and the two of them sat. It was then that Yuuri noticed there was no champagne as usual.

 

“Oh, yes… I’d forgotten…” he said.

 

“If you don’t drink, then neither will I. I thought we could have something different and non-alcoholic.” Victor reached inside the compartment usually reserved for champagne and instead pulled out a bottle that Yuuri did not recognize. Victor had gone to the effort to have a new non-alcohol drink created for Yuuri to celebrate. “This is special, and all for us. I hope you like it, I made it of all our favourite fruits.” He smiled at Yuuri as he popped the bottle and poured him a glass, eagerly awaiting to see what he thought.

 

Yuuri took a long drink of the sparkling beverage and smiled. It was tangy, fresh, and tasted amazing. "It's wonderful. Thank you, Vitya." He leaned in closer to his alpha and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. "You're too good to me."

 

“No, you’re too good to me,” he said with a smile, and unable to help himself, he leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s lips.

 

The young omega flushed and gently pressed into the kiss, feeling like the luckiest man alive. The two of them kissed for a few moments and when they parted Victor gently kissed the omega’s nose. For a moment he looked into his eyes and wondered whether his children would have Yuuri’s beautiful features. He hoped so, because the omega was so incredibly beautiful.

 

When the limo finally came to a stop, Victor couldn’t stop looking at the smile on his face as they pulled up in front of the theatre. He helped the omega out of the car and the two of them stood on the grand steps of the theatre. “You always said you wanted to come to the ballet,” he said.

 

The theatre in front of them was beautiful and ornate--just like the ones in Yuuri's dreams. "I knew it! I knew you got us tickets to the ballet!" Yuuri cried triumphantly, his eyes sparkling. "Vitya, you shouldn't have!"

 

“I had to!” he replied. “I just knew you’d love the experience. Come on, I got us the best seats in house.”

 

Happily, Yuuri followed his lover inside only to discover that the usher was leading them to a private box of their very own. Yuuri couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to. He'd been happy enough to come, even if they had to sit at the back, let alone having such luxurious and expensive accommodations.

 

Once they were inside the box, Victor helped Yuuri to his seat with a smile and the omega was blushing from all the attention. "This has such a good view of the stage!" Yuuri gushed as he pointed out to the theatre around them. "We'll be able to see every step!"

 

Victor had wanted this box specifically as it was not only the best in the seat but the highest, no other guests would be at this area, and they would get little interruptions and plenty of privacy. But Victor was glad because it also meant that they could leave silently and with little fuss if Yuuri became ill during or changed his mind and wanted to go home.

 

“Of course, it’s important to me that you enjoy yourself, baby boy,” he said. Victor immediately handed him the ballet playbook so Yuuri could look at the cast and musicians. The orchestra was already playing softly as everyone was getting ready for the show. They had arrived early and there would be a little time before the performance would start. He leaned over and rubbed at the omega’s shoulders. “Can I get you anything darling, before it starts?” he asked.

 

The question roused Yuuri from his inspection of the playbook and he looked up before thinking for a moment. "Maybe some ice water? I'm feeling a little hot," he admitted. "And a cushion for my back!" He felt a little bad for asking for so much, so he batted his eyelashes at his husband in a way he hoped looked apologetic.

 

Victor leapt at the chance to do something to make Yuuri more comfortable. He bent down and softly kissed his head before he stepped outside and asked one of the staff. He returned a moment later with the things Victor requested. He gratefully took them. “That’s all, thank you, we won’t be needing anything else,” he said with a tight smile that the theatre assistance couldn’t quite argue with.

 

He returned to Yuuri with the ice water, poured him a glass and then placed the pillow behind him lovingly. He kissed his cheek again and then sat down in the chair next to him. “Yuuri, look,” he said with a cheeky wink to the omega, “there is so much space in these chairs. Plus, they recline.” He wiggled his eyebrows and then laughed.

 

"Talk about indulgent," Yuuri commented as he tried to get his own seat to recline. At first it did so a little jerkily as he struggled with the controls and then with a little practise he found a nice, comfortable angle to recline at. He took a deep breath, sipped at his water, and then placed his hands on his belly lovingly.

 

"This is such an amazing gift, thank you," he admitted. "And although I was meant to be taking my mind off the big changes for our future, I just realised that I'd never thanked you for this." He rubbed his belly indicatively. "Twins!" He beamed.

 

Victor couldn’t help it, he slid out of his seat and knelt on the floor, placing his hands over Yuuri’s stomach in complete awe. “You’re carrying our babies in here,” he said, and it made his throat catch and his heart warm. “Can I?” he asked, as he reached for the material of his soft jumper, hesitating before pushing it up.

 

Yuuri's heart stopped. He felt hesitant about getting undressed in such a classy place, even if it was just lifting his jumper slightly, but when cast his eyes around and remembered the privacy they had, the omega visibly relaxed. He nodded. "Of course, alpha."

 

Victor pulled his jumper up and out of the way so he could see Yuuri’s stomach. It looked how it usually did, if a little bloated at the bottom. He leaned down and placed a kiss over it. “Hello, babies, I already love you so much, and I love your daddy so much too,” he said, slowly pressing kisses up Yuuri’s stomach and to his rib cage. He gently ran his hand over the swelling, rubbing in circles. “Is it sore?” he asked, rubbing in circles.

 

Yuuri's heart raced as he watched his husband touch and caress his tummy. "It's not sore," he answered with a shake of his head. "In all honesty, it doesn't feel much different yet." He dropped one of his own hands and ran it through Victor's thick hair.

 

Victor smiled and then continued to place kisses all over Yuuri's stomach, feeling encouraged by the feel of his hands in his hair. He slid his hands further up and under Yuuri's jumper. He grazed his thumbs over Yuuri's nipples and then looked up at him as he repeated the action more deliberately.

 

Yuuri gasped and let out a surprised whine in response. "Victor, you shouldn't…" he whimpered as the other man continued to rub over his increasingly sensitive nipples. The omega’s eyes fluttered in response and he let out a breathy sigh.

 

"At least this makes more sense now." The alpha chuckled. "You're so sensitive because you're  _ pregnant…"  _ He pushed Yuuri's jumper up and exposed his nipples. Shamelessly, he leant forward and captured one in his mouth and laved it with his tongue.

 

"Holy shit," Yuuri cried, arousal shooting through his whole body at the warm, wet touch of Victor's tongue. It was so incredible that he felt his cock hardening instantly in his pants and slick began to gush out of his hole. "Victor, that feels so good," he whimpered, his hand pressing down on Victor's head and encouraging him to keep going.

 

"We've got plenty of time until the show starts," he said as he pulled away, before returning to give the same treatment to the other one. He licked and played with it for a few moments before leaning up and offering his lips to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri kissed him passionately, pulling Victor closer and slipping this tongue inside of Victor’s mouth with a groan. “I want you so bad, alpha,” he whispered as he pulled back away. “Would you really take me right here, right now?”

 

Victor smirked. “Of course, darling, as if I could resist you.” He captured his lips again, one hand sneaking down to the omega’s crotch. His hand found the hard line of Yuuri’s cock and he palmed at it softly.

 

“Oh God,” Yuuri moaned as he bucked his hips into Victor’s touch. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t help but look around at the people milling into the theatre below them, completely unaware of how Yuuri was being taken apart. Just the touch of his alpha, his master, his husband, was enough to drive him crazy with desire. Now that he was pregnant, Yuuri was even more sensitive than before. His hormones were heightening and the feeling of being full of the proof of Victor’s virility and powerfulness only spurred on his urges.

 

“I know we shouldn’t do this, but I can’t stop,” Yuuri confessed with a light blush on his cheeks as he reached out to slip his hand under Victor’s shirt. His fingers found the chiselled ridges of his abs and he groaned.

 

“I don’t want you to stop, I want you to let me take care of you. I’m so proud of you, you’re doing such a good job, my little omega. Does it feel nice knowing that all the people are below waiting for the show while you spread your legs for me?”

 

Victor swiftly unbuttoned Yuuri’s trousers and pushed his hand inside. He could feel the lace against his fingertips and he moaned as he looked down. Yuuri was wearing white panties and the sight of his cock trapped in lace made the alpha’s mouth water. He rubbed softly across the omega’s straining cock, playing with the lace.

 

The touch of Victor alone was enough to make Yuuri cry out in need. He longed to be touched, scented, and claimed by his alpha. Though the proof of their bond was already growing deep inside Yuuri's belly, he wanted more. He needed to be claimed again. He wanted Victor to remind him how desired he was.

 

"I love knowing that you'll claim me anytime and anywhere," Yuuri answered with a gasp. "That you'll stop at nothing to show the world who I belong to." He reached down and grabbed his trousers by the waistband before pulling them down and off of his feet. Yuuri was naked from the waist down except for his cute, lacy panties and his eyes darkened in lust as he spread his legs.

 

"My ass is so wet for you already," the horny omega whispered.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Victor moaned, his own cock throbbed at Yuuri’s dirty words. “You look so pretty, baby…” Victor couldn’t resist pulling those lacy panties down far enough to free Yuuri’s cock. It was pink and cute and straining where it was still trapped and the alpha immediately wrapped his hand around it, rubbing it a few times before he closed his mouth around it, tasting him. Victor moaned. He shouldn’t love it as much as he did, but he couldn’t get enough of sucking the omega’s cock. He could taste his precome and smell his slick and it made him feel dizzy with arousal.

 

Yuuri was lost in a tumultuous ocean of ecstasy. Every lap and swipe of Victor's tongue brought him closer and closer to a peak of bliss he was desperate to find. His hands dropped to Victor's hair and pet it lovingly. He tugged a little on the strands whenever Victor made a particularly filthy lick.

 

"Please, daddy," Yuuri whined. "Please fuck me. I need you so bad."

 

Victor pulled his mouth off as just then the lights dimmed and the sound of chatter began to die down as the stage lit up. Victor grinned. “I don’t want you to miss the show sweetheart, come and sit on my lap,” he said. Sitting back into the seat next to Yuuri and unzipping his pants. He gripped his big, hard cock in his hand and licked his lips as he looked at the omega. “This way, you can watch the show too,” he said with a smirk.

 

Yuuri's mouth dropped open in shock, but he didn't disobey his master. He stood quickly and planted his ass back on Victor's lap, feeling his lover's thick, swollen cock press in between his ass cheeks, only the thin lace keeping them apart. The omega’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned before reaching backward and gripping his thong before pulling it to one side and exposing his soaking wet hole.

 

Victor’s hands were steady on Yuuri’s hips. From the outside, it merely looked as if the omega was sat comfortably in his master’s lap, it was only the two of them that knew what was really happening.

 

"Please put it in me, daddy," Yuuri whimpered. "You're not going to stop proving how good you can breed me now you've been successful once, are you?" he teased and glanced back at his alpha over his shoulder.

 

Victor’s hands tightened slightly at the reminder that he’d managed to get the omega pregnant, and somehow that turned him on more than anything. He lined up and pushed his fat cock inside Yuuri’s wet hole and he groaned, resting his head against the back of the omega’s shoulders as he settled, seated on the alpha’s cock as the curtain opened below and the show started.

 

When the dancers appeared, Yuuri's whole body froze for a second. He wondered if they could see him. He thought about whether they would look upward and catch the sinful, naughty omega riding his daddy's cock because he just couldn't wait to get home. Even if they did, Yuuri decided he didn't care. His worries started to fade after he met Victor. Nothing ever felt so right as when he and Victor came together like this, bonded to one another. Yuuri didn't care who knew.

 

"Yes, Vitya," the whiny omega groaned as he lifted himself up a little and slammed back down with a filthy squelch. "Oh God, you feel so good. Please touch me." Yuuri reached down to grab Victor's hands and he encouraged them to move upward and touch his sensitive, soft nipples.

 

The sensation drove him wild. Yuuri had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

At the threat of the noise escaping from the omega’s mouth, Victor covered the omega’s face, muffling his cries with the large palm of his hand.

 

“Good boy, ride daddy's cock, he whispered, pulling him further back so he was flush against Victor in his lap.

 

Those words filled the omega with desire. He pressed his hands into the armrests and lifted himself up over and over again, setting a slow but deliberate rhythm as he rode his alpha's cock wildly. His eyes were shut and his body was shaking, so turned on in the presence of Victor.

 

"You're so big," he moaned as he felt Victor's thick, big cock penetrate him deep and fill him up so nicely. He arched his back and wriggled his hips a little, letting the cock inside drag against his walls in a way that made him purr.

 

 Victor thrust up into Yuuri, fucking him a little deeper. His cock was soaking wet from Yuuri's slick, the omega was leaking all over him and making a mess of their clothes. 

 

"I'm going to knot you, and you're gonna be stuck here on my lap while you watch the ballet. I want you to remember it forever. The way I feel inside you, how good I make you feel…"

 

Yuuri groaned in response, but his eyes were fixated on the movements of the dancers before him. He was mesmerised by their grace and beauty and at the same time, his whole body was flooding with arousal and focused on the hard length buried in his tight little ass. Moans were dropping from his mouth, muffled by Victor's hand as he continued to writhe on his length. Yuuri reached down and took Victor's free hand and pressed it against the soft swell of his lower belly.

 

"I'm all yours, alpha," he whispered against Victor's palm. "This is proof I belong to you and no one else."

 

Victor muffled his own moans by biting Yuuri just above his pretty collar as he came embarrassingly fast, his knot swelling. "I love you," he whispered before licking at the omegas neck and then reaching down to palm at his cock, knowing that he would be close too.

 

The pressure of Victor's knot pulsing and throbbing inside him was what finally caused Yuuri to come undone. He cried out at the same time as the music came to a crescendo, the dancers frantically moving on stage. Yuuri's eyes never faltered as he watched them and tried to instil in his mind a snapshot of his life at this very moment with lavishness surrounding him, Victor buried inside him, and their children nestled in his tummy. Life was perfect and Yuuri was the happiest omega on earth. 


	17. Chapter 17

Their week in Paris swept by far too quickly and Yuuri was happy to find that the sickness that had been plaguing him had seemed to die down, and instead, he seemed to feel normal again. It meant that they could take advantage of this small respite of pregnancy symptoms. They did all the things that Yuuri had always wanted to do - visited museums, restaurants, famous places, and the two of them took thousands of pictures. It was like Yuuri was living in a dream again. It was hard to believe that this was his life now. He had a beautiful husband and he was on his dream holiday. Now, their week had come to an end and the two of them were back on their private plane and heading to the next secret destination.

“Spain?” Yuuri guessed again.

“No, Yuuri, it’s a surprise,” Victor rebutted, smiling as he typed away on his netbook, trying to get some emails sent off before Yuuri realised that he was working instead of relaxing.

“Australia?”

That caught Victor’s attention. “Why? Do you want to go to Australia?” he asked.

“Vitya, that gives it away that it’s not Australia!” the omega whined.

“But you were trying to guess!” the man defended.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean it, I was being silly.” The omega pouted at the alpha who could do nothing but laugh.

The two of them exchanged a look and then Yuuri stood, needing to pee for the hundreth time. He kissed Victor as he walked past and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was finished relieving himself, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stood, his jeans still undone as he pulled his t-shirt up, exposing his belly.

The pregnancy had finally sunken in, it took a few days, and sometimes he still forgot which mostly made him paranoid. Before, he had felt like he was pregnant, and now suddenly he was less bloated and all his symptoms seemed to have disappeared. Apart from peeing, he honestly had just finished peeing and he was sure he could go again.

Victor stood when he realised he had been sat by himself for a while. He closed the netbook, carelessly shoving it onto the table in front of him before he stood and went to look for his omega. He found him in the bathroom and caught him staring in the mirror, standing sideways as he rubbed his hands over his stomach.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked, watching him from the doorway.

Yuuri frowned at himself in the mirror and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

"Yuuri, it's normal to feel all over the place," Victor assured him as he stepped into the room and pulled the omega into his arms. 

Even though Victor’s arms were warm and welcome, they did nothing to quell the anxiety within Yuuri. “It’s not that,” he admitted and shook his head. “It just feels… Well…” He tried to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say without unnecessarily alarming his husband. “I don’t  _ feel _ pregnant anymore. Is that normal?”

Victor smiled at the omega, kissing the side of his face as he cradled Yuuri’s stomach. “They’re in there, I promise. Now stop worrying. Let’s enjoy this quiet time while we can.”

“You’re right,” Yuuri agreed and then let out a long, slow breath. “It’s just all happened so fast, it doesn’t seem like this is real life. It probably doesn’t help that we’re flying all over the world.” The omega let out a small chuckle and leaned his head back against Victor’s shoulder.

“We can go home,” the alpha suggested. “I just want you to be happy.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek again, cherishing the scent of him.

“No, no,” Yuuri replied. “You spent a lot of time and money planning this and I want to enjoy it with you. It’s just… strange.” Yuuri turned in his alpha’s arms and reached up to cup his face. “I think I just need to relax for a little while.”

“Well, I’ve got plenty of relaxing things planned for our next destination,” he promised as he pulled him into a hug.

***

Yuuri was still trying to figure out where they had landed until he was greeted inside the airport by beautiful omegas dressed in colourful, flowered dresses and handing out flower garlands. He turned amazed to Viktor.

“Hawaii?” he cried in excitement as he looked around the airport, noticing the bright blue sky outside and the dark skin of the natives. “Are we really in Hawaii right now?!”

Victor grinned, so very happy at Yuuri’s response. “Of course, where else would we swim with dolphins?” he asked.

“I can’t believe this!” With an excited squeal, Yuuri approached one of the omega greeters with a broad smile. He was given a lei which was ceremoniously placed over his head. Yuuri turned back to Victor and beckoned him with his hand to come over and get one too.

The alpha followed the ecstatic omega, grinning in delight at his husband’s reaction. Victor was glad that he’d kept it a surprise just to see the look on his face. He could hardly wait for Friday for the last surprise, now more than ever with the newly found pregnancy.

Victor proudly linked his hand inside Yuuri’s and followed the direction of the airport exit. He had hired someone to come and pick them up so a clean looking local was stood holding a sign that said “Nikiforov” as Victor’s staff unloaded their belongings.

The drive to the hotel was bliss. The sun was warm on their skin and the wind was in their hair as they sat in the back of the convertible with the hood down. It was short with them already being right next to the beach. Yuuri had never seen the sea so blue and the sky so clear.

When they approached the huge and luxurious hotel, Yuuri was practically vibrating with excitement. The resort was right next to the ocean and Yuuri was dying to dive into it.

"Vitya!" he exclaimed and turned to the older man with a wide smile. "After dinner, will you take me to the beach? Please?"

“You’re going to love our room,” Victor said, feeling more excited by the minute, the omega’s excitement was infectious. “It’s right by the sea.” He had reserved a special suite for the two of them that was on the seafront and overlooking the private beach.

"No way!" Yuuri squealed, his mouth open wide in a mixture of happiness and surprise. "You're the best alpha ever. How can I make it up to you?"

“Well, I can think of a few things,” he said suggestively. “But for now, let’s enjoy Hawaii.

***

Dinner was served outside in the beautiful Hawaiian air that smelled of fresh fruit and sea salt. Flowers decorated every table and palm trees surrounded them on all sides. It was truly magnificent. Yuuri had indulged a little more than normal in the food he ordered, though Victor had encouraged him. When he was finished, Yuuri sat back in his chair and rubbed over his full belly.

"I think I might need to walk all of this off," Yuuri commented with a groan.

Victor smiled. “Well, you’re eating for three now, Yuuri, I’m sure indulging on your honeymoon is fine. But we can take a walk on the beach if you like. If you get tired, I can always carry you back.”

Eager, Yuuri nodded. "That sounds amazing," he said with a smile. "I could take off my shoes and feel the sand between my toes. I've never done that before! Do you think the sand will be warm still from the sun?" 

The sun was starting to set, cascading orange and pink tones across the sky. “It should be fine at this time,” he said, standing up and holding out his hand to Yuuri in invitation. “Come on, darling.”

He led the two of them down to the sand, walking down the steps. At the bottom, he helped Yuuri take off his socks and shoes, even though the omega insisted that he didn’t need help. He took off his own and rolled up his jeans, ready to walk Yuuri across the sand for the very first time in his life.

Yuuri pressed his feet into the cooling sand and let out a sigh of happiness. The small grains spilled between his toes as he put his weight on each foot and he smiled up at his alpha. "Thank you, Victor. For this, for everything." Tears filled his eyes as he thought about how happy and perfect this moment was and how Victor was making every one of his wildest dreams come true.

He made Victor feel a little emotional as to him, this was nothing. It was just a sandy beach. Yuuri deserved all this and so much more. “You don’t have to thank me, I love you,” he said as if it explained everything and in one way, it did, because Victor would go to the ends of the earth for Yuuri. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do.

Yuuri's heart swelled. "I love you too, more than anything," he whispered as a tear spilled down his cheek and Yuuri rushed to embrace his husband.

They stayed in a happy silence together for a few moments before Yuuri ushered Victor along the beach. The older man directed Yuuri toward their hotel room as they walked. The lapping waves were making such soothing, serene sounds that Yuuri felt at total peace here. He couldn't imagine anything that could cause him worry anymore.

"It's a shame, I don't think I packed a bathing suit," Yuuri mentioned as they walked and he gazed up at the round, full moon. "The ocean looks beautiful tonight."

“Well, the beach is private…” Victor said, before pulling his shirt off and letting it drop to the sand. He walked towards the warm sea, throwing a smile as his husband as he started to strip naked. He threw a cheeky wink over his shoulder.

"Victor?!" Yuuri called in surprise as he rushed to catch up to his alpha, though he hadn't yet shed any clothing. "What if someone catches us?"

“You think we’re the first people to go skinny dipping?” he asked. “They can watch,” he joked.

Yuuri's eyebrows rose, scandalised. "W-well…" He couldn't help it. Victor was already half-naked and his cock was thickening at the sight. "Wait for me!" he finally called and began to lift his t-shirt off his body while following Victor.

Victor laughed as he tried to run faster away from Yuuri, but struggling as his feet sunk in the sand. The water was warm as it hit his toes and only then did he stop and wait, turning and waiting for his beloved.

Yuuri pouted. "You shouldn't make your pregnant omega run," he teased as he tossed his shirt to the sand and then threw his jeans and boxers away with it. "You might make him think that you don't want to see him naked." Yuuri grinned as he stood there completely naked with the moonlight illuminating his creamy skin, a shadow showing off the slight swell of his pregnant belly.

Victor held out his hands and as Yuuri took them, he pulled him close, kissing him as the sun set behind them. “I’m going to love seeing you naked every day of this pregnancy. You’ll always be beautiful to me.” It was true. Victor wanted it all. He wanted to be there every day and for every kilo he gained.

Yuuri smiled, unable to hide the pure elation he was feeling. "How did I ever get so lucky?" he whispered as he pressed his head against Victor's chest and felt the waves lapping at his toes. It was bliss. If there was a heaven, Yuuri was certain this was it.

Victor smiled at him again and then kissed him. Victor led Yuuri into the water, it was warm against his skin and felt wonderful. The two of them walked out into the ocean, their hands linked together.

Being naked like this with Victor had Yuuri unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I love you,” he told him and guided his hands to Yuuri’s bump. “And I love these babies too. We’re going to be such a happy family.”

“Of course we are.” Victor knew that for sure. He had never been more certain. He looked at Yuuri stood innocently in the water and he couldn’t resist splashing him with the water. He grinned at him playfully before splashing him again.

“Oh my God!” Yuuri squealed indignantly. “That’s not fair. You can’t splash me without any warning like that!” He couldn’t stop smiling at Victor though and began to throw water back at his lover with a laugh.

The two continued to tease each other until finally, Yuuri had enough and reached up to dunk a load of water over Victor’s hair with a grin. “I got you,” he told him with a wink before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his alpha’s lips.

Victor grinned and pulled him close again. “Let’s say we get more comfortable, hmm?” he asked, cupping the omega’s ass and then lifting him with ease. He carried the two of them out of the water and then lay Yuuri down in the sand, hovering above him as he devoured his mouth and neck, the sea lapping at their toes.

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried against his lips with a grin. “You can’t wait until we get back?”

Victor bit into his neck, licking him over his mating bite just above his collar, the only thing that he was wearing. “How can I when you look good enough to eat?” he asked.

Those words caused heat to curl in Yuuri’s lower belly and he let out a moan. “Oh God, alpha, I can never resist you,” he whimpered in reply as he pulled Victor’s body down until the alpha’s cock was pressing against his thigh.

Victor nuzzled into him and then lifted the omega’s thigh before wincing as his knees scratched against the wet sand underneath him. He looked downwards and burst out laughing. “Maybe this isn’t as sexy as when I write it.” He laughed.

Yuuri let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I’ve got sand sticking to my back and I think some went in my ear.”

The two of them laughed together for a moment before Victor gave up on his admittedly impractical idea. “Let’s get back to our room, yes?”

"Okay," Yuuri agreed before the two of them scrambled up off the ground together. They scooped up their clothing and ran back across the private beach toward the luxurious suite Victor had booked for them. Victor grabbed the omega, cheekily scooping him up and then running with him across the beach, almost falling several times as the omega protested.

They opened the glass door with the keycard and instantly were let inside. As soon as they were in, Victor placed Yuuri on his feet and he kissed him. “I love you,” he murmured. “Let’s get you in the shower, then I can fuck you against the wall.”

Heat coursed through Yuuri's body and he felt just as excited as he had been the first time he and Victor were about to fuck. With a squeal of delight, Yuuri dropped their clothes and grabbed Victor's hand before tugging him into the modern bathroom with deluxe shower. He pressed a kiss to Victor's lips once more before hopping into the shower and beginning the spray.

Yuuri sighed into the hot cascade of water and began trying to get the sand off his skin. "I think I need your help with this," Yuuri called to Victor as he hopelessly tried to get the middle of his back. 

Victor laughed lightly. It shouldn't have been romantic, Yuuri stood and covered in sand, it stuck to his hair and in a pool at his feet as he looked at Victor confused, but it was possibly the sweetest thing he had ever seen. 

"Let me help you." Victor collected their toiletries and lathered Yuuri's body wash onto a cloth. Lovingly, he helped the omega remove all the sand and then wash himself.

"I love your pretty little omega dick, baby," he said as he sunk to his knees, he took Yuuri into his mouth. Sucking the omega exactly how he knew would drive him insane.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri exclaimed with a moan as warm, wet heat engulfed his cock and he could feel his balls tightening already with how pleasurable it was. He blinked and looked down to see his strong, powerful alpha on his knees for him, like he was worshipping him, and it made Yuuri melt.

Victor looked up at him, smiling around his mouthful, happy to keep swallowing him down until he couldn’t take it anymore and he was spilling down Victor’s throat. He stood as soon as his omega came and as promised, he pushed Yuuri against the tiles. He pushed inside him with no prep, knowing that his greedy little ass could take his big cock.

Still shuddering from the aftermath of his orgasm, Yuuri screamed when Victor breached him. He lifted his leg to wrap around Victor’s waist and his nails dug into the meat of his lover’s shoulder. “Oh God, alpha, you feel so good inside me,” he whined, his voice shaky and breathy. “Please fuck me. I need you.”

Victor did as he was told and rammed his cock into the omega over and over roughly, his hands gripped on Yuuri’s hips as he fucked him against the wall. “You’re going to come on my cock, do you understand?” he asked, because despite the fact he could still taste the omega’s come on his tongue, he knew that he could make the little slut come again from his cock alone.

“Wh-what?” Yuuri whined as Victor abused his little hole with an unrelenting rhythm that had his legs turning to jelly. “I only just came… I can’t…” Despite his words, Yuuri knew he was going to. Victor had a way of bringing the most sinful pleasures to life and Yuuri loved it. He could feel the alpha’s fat dick rubbing over his sensitive prostate with every thrust.

“Of course you can,” Victor said with a sharp but playful bite to his mate’s shoulder. “You want to please your alpha, don’t you? I deserve your come. It’s mine,” he continued posessively as he roughly slammed into him.

Yuuri was powerless to resist him. Everything about his mate was designed to force the most intense and pleasurable reactions and Yuuri couldn’t have stopped it anymore than he could stop the tides. With a whimper, the young omega’s cock twitched and spurted come all over Victor’s abs and his own swollen belly. Yuuri’s head dropped onto Victor’s shoulder and he let out a shaky breath.

Victor moaned as he felt him orgasm and then he came, filling Yuuri’s willing ass with his creamy come. He didn’t knot him, but instead, he kept the two of them connected, turned off the shower and then reached for the toiletries bag on the dresser. From inside, he pulled out a pretty silver buttplug. He slowly slipped his cock out of his slightly swollen hole. He slipped the plug in, desperate to not lose even a drop of his come inside the omega. He wanted him stuffed full.

The cool metal felt strange against his warm skin, but Yuuri welcomed it with a happy smile. “You’re so good to me, my alpha,” he whispered, feeling sleepy and satisfied.

“If you’re lucky I’ll take that plug out and knot you in your sleep. Would you like that, being so full of your alpha as you rest?”

Yuuri gasped in excitement, his eyes shining at the suggestion. “Yes, please, daddy. I’ve been such a good little omega.”

“Come on then, let’s get you some sleep before I need your hot little ass again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know your thoughts on our latest chapter in the comments below! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep us writing! <3


End file.
